


Across the Universe

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Across the Universe [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Never ending story, going in circles like circular gallifreyan, this is where it gets complicated
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Dottore si è ubriacato con il Corsaro due o tre volte. Ma il Dottore mente, e non racconta tutto. Questi sono gli incontri che non ha mai raccontato a nessuno.</p><p>Racconto scritto per il <a href="http://bigbangitalia.livejournal.com">Quarto Big Bang</a></p><p>La mia gifter è <a href="http://hikaruryu.livejournal.com/">Hikaruryu</a> e trovate di seguito i link ai suoi meravigliosi gift. Thank you sweetie <3<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/565245/chapters/1011256">Every Star, Every Planet, Every Universe, Every Face</a></p><p>Al di fuori del Big Bang, ma non meno gradita, l'<a href="http://milkbubble.tumblr.com/post/34230181198/3#notes">art di Nari per il mio compleanno</a> con Ten e la Quinta <3333 li adoro!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler e il più possibile aderente al canon fino alla 7x05. Dopo non garantisco niente. Tutto è nato dall'idea di fare un character study sul Dottore e il Corsaro (precisamente Ten e la Quinta), dopo aver rivisto Doctor's Wife, uno dei miei preferiti. Il resto è ormai storia.

**Across the Universe**

**Gallifrey  - molto tempo fa**

Il primo incontro è perso nella notte dei tempi, sullo sfondo di un pianeta che non esiste più, se non nei loro sogni.

La prima volta che il Dottore incontra il Corsaro, il Dottore non è ancora il Dottore e il Corsaro è un pirata spaziale dai capelli lunghi e con una cicatrice sulla guancia, in procinto di essere espulso dal pianeta.

Il Dottore è un ragazzo di dodici anni, con gli occhi chiari e le fattezze ancora infantili. È stato iniziato all’età di otto anni, condotto a scrutare nel cuore dell’Untempered Schism.

Ha guardato ed è fuggito, e da allora i suoi tutori hanno perso ogni speranza nei suoi confronti, hanno rinunciato a inculcargli la disciplina che non rispetterà mai. In Accademia viene chiamato Theta Sigma, per via dei suoi voti indecorosi.

Il Dottore non ricorda più i particolari, c’è tanto che ha dimenticato o che ha tentato di dimenticare, ed è onestamente trascorso _tanto_ tempo. Ma è sicuro che il primo incontro con il Corsaro sia stato al ritorno da una sua avventura.

Ha un vago ricordo di essersi avvicinato con Koschei al gruppo di persone raccolte intorno alla TARDIS appena atterrata, di essere stato mandato via in toni perentori, di aver trascorso la giornata fuori dalla Cittadella, a immaginare mondi lontani in mezzo agli steli alti di erba rossa. E a _ridere_ e a sognare di andare oltre le stelle.

I sogni di Koschei sono un po’ più minacciosi dei suoi, quel tanto più realistici da metterlo a disagio, e parlano di un desiderio smodato di possesso e dominio. In quanto a lui, Theta è un marmocchio che sogna le stelle ad occhi aperti, finché non cade nelle braccia del sonno e si avvolge in sogni tempestati di galassie.

Il Dottore non ricorda più i particolari, non saprebbe ricostruire la nascita di un’amicizia tanto diseguale, al di fuori della cerchia dei suoi coetanei. Non lo ricorda, e non ha importanza. È accaduto, e ormai è un evento tanto lontano da aver assunto la sfumatura dei sogni.

È una sera calda e dolce come balsamo. Fuori dalla Cittadella le colline rosso scuro sussurrano in una quieta brezza e fiori d’argento chiudono i petali per la notte.

La Cittadella dorme, e Theta siede con il Corsaro in cima alla torre più alta dell’Osservatorio, dondola i piedi tra le sbarre della ringhiera, osserva con occhi sgranati la TARDIS del Corsaro che beccheggia lievemente a mezz’aria.

È una nave terrestre, una nave a vela che batte bandiera pirata. Il Corsaro gli ha raccontato un po’ dei pirati terrestri, gente sgangherata, con pochi denti e troppi capelli, arti di legno e malattie veneree. Theta non è del tutto convinto che il Corsaro gli abbia raccontato la verità. D’altra parte, se l’ha fatto e continua ad ispirarsi a queste creature che sembrano intessute nella stoffa di cui sono fatti gli incubi, deve esserci qualcos’altro che lo attrae.  

Il Corsaro è veramente una vista curiosa, nella notte silenziosa e profumata di Gallifrey. Theta l’osserva con curiosità avida, ripone accuratamente ogni dettaglio del suo compagno più adulto: postura spavalda, capelli lunghi (treccine, perline, strane monetine bucate), viso ruvido, barbetta. Ha gli occhi bistrati contro sabbia e insetti (dice lui), un fazzoletto scolorito legato sulla testa. Porta una spada al fianco destro, ed è pieno di tatuaggi.

“Raccontami del polline,” gli chiede, occhi sgranati e curiosi sul tatuaggio a forma di serpente che il Corsaro ha sotto l’orecchio, seminascosto dalla massa caotica dei capelli.

In Accademia corre voce che sia andato sulla Terra a farselo fare, sulla Terra! Lontana milioni, miliardi di anni luce, un pianetino insulso se paragonato a Gallifrey, in un sistema solare periferico… niente di speciale. Ma se il Corsaro ha scelto la Terra per farsi fare sulla pelle un segno permanente, allora la Terra deve avere qualcosa di speciale. Qualcosa di unico tra tutti i mondi che popolano ogni singolo universo.

Il Corsaro prende una cartina da una tasca, un pizzico di tabacco da un sacchetto nell’altra, si arrotola una sigaretta perfetta tra le dita macchiate, tira una lunga boccata.

“Vuoi? È tabacco terrestre.”

Gli porge la sigaretta e Theta non sa bene cosa farne, ma immagina in modo molto confuso che abbia qualcosa a che fare con il sentirsi un uomo, più che un bambino in una società opprimente e oppressiva. È sempre stato un ribelle, iniziando con le sciocchezze, le piccole cose presto perdonate, presto dimenticate.

Fa un tiro alla sigaretta, prevedibilmente si brucia bocca e gola, inala il fumo, inghiotte il fumo, tossisce fumo per mezz’ora. Il Corsaro gli batte piano sulla schiena con la mano libera dalla sigaretta, intanto fuma beatamente, contempla la scia che si solleva pigra dalla punta incandescente. C’è chi dice che sia una scala per le stelle.

“Il polline? Perché tutti vogliono sapere del polline?”

È un segreto poco segreto il fatto sensazionale che, di ritorno dalla Terra, il Corsaro sia finito in una nube di famigerato polline spaziale, dall’effetto afrodisiaco.

A poco sono valsi i tentativi dell’Alto Consiglio di censurare i dettagli più scabrosi di quanto è seguito: incapace di pilotare correttamente la sua nave, il Corsaro si è schiantato attraverso spazio e tempo sulla colonia umana di Nova Roma, condannata all’estinzione poiché popolata da vent’anni da sole donne. È ancora meno segreto il fatto che il suo comportamento scandaloso sotto l’effetto della droga cosmica abbia salvato la colonia dall’estinzione, così come il fatto che lo stesso gesto gli abbia guadagnato l’espulsione con ignominia dall’Accademia, se non dal pianeta.

Theta scrolla le spalle, si sente ancora la bocca arsa e bruciante. Decisamente il fumo non è roba per lui.

“Ognuno dice una cosa diversa, su come è andata. Volevo sapere cosa è successo veramente.”

Il Corsaro fa un lungo tiro dalla sua sigaretta, soffia il fumo in un’altra lunga scala a chiocciola verso il cielo brunito.

“Thete, quello che è successo veramente non ha importanza. È più interessante ammettere di aver avuto un voto scadente per pigrizia o disinteresse, o inventare una ragione totalmente incredibile per giustificare la tua mancanza?”

Theta alza gli occhi limpidi, osserva il Corsaro attraverso il fumo.

“Vuoi dire che è interessante essere espulsi dall’Accademia per esserti intromesso in un punto stabile nel tempo? Per aver cambiato la storia?” Scrolla le spalle, cerca di cancellare il tono petulante dal fondo della sua voce. Non vuole accusare, soltanto capire, e il Corsaro è solito conservare i suoi pochi grammi di pazienza appositamente per lui. Se percepirà l’ombra di un insulto tornerà a incantarlo con i suoi racconti oltraggiosi, una strizzata d’occhio, il suo accento del Sud, senza ammetterlo sotto la superficie fiabesca delle sue storie.

“Vuol dire che fingere di averlo fatto almeno in parte apposta è meno umiliante di ammettere di non avere avuto alcuna scelta.”

Theta inarca le sopracciglia, inala nello stesso respiro il profumo della notte e l’aroma del tabacco che ancora gli brucia la gola. Le implicazioni sono più grandi di quanto pensasse.

“Thete, i fatti sono quelli che sai. Una nube di polline cosmico e una brutta caduta attraverso spazio e tempo.  Niente uomini su Nova Roma da anni… come biasimarle?” Il Corsaro si concede una piccola risata sul fondo della gola. Theta ne apprezza l’umorismo malizioso, ma il timore di cosa si nasconda dietro l’avventura scollacciata gli accende un piccolo dolore nella pancia, un elastico troppo tirato.

“Thete, è stata tutta fortuna, la mia. Quando sei schiavo del polline sei nelle mani di chiunque ti tocchi. Non puoi opporti, e ti sembra piacevole qualsiasi cosa. Può essere un esperimento divertente, o la più umiliante delle torture.”

“Ma… se non è stata colpa tua, e non potevi fare niente… perché ti sei preso comunque tutta la colpa?” La domanda è onesta e diretta quanto il senso di perdita che traspare dagli occhi di Theta. Il Corsaro dissimula un piccolo sorriso, spegne il mozzicone a terra e si stira le braccia. “Così ti hanno espulso dall’Accademia, ed è già tanto se non ti hanno completamente bandito dal pianeta!”

“Thete… non sarei comunque rimasto ancora a lungo. Il Consiglio non è noto per la sua misericordia, e preferisco essere disprezzato apertamente che perdonato con malanimo. Ora non ho motivo di restare.”

Theta si morde la lingua, ribatte indietro il querulo ‘e io?’ che ha fatto appena in tempo a non pronunciare. Ha dodici anni in una civiltà di individui millenari, e per quanto il Corsaro abbia soltanto quindici o vent’anni più di lui, la differenza è infinitesimale sulla scala delle vite che si srotolano davanti a loro, infinita se Theta calcola che è il doppio o il triplo della sua età. Dodici anni, e ha ancora la voce di un bambino, non si sente in grado di essere preso sul serio. Deglutisce a forza, si augura che le prossime parole non tremino troppo.

“Quando parti?” Non male, a parte l’interrogativo finale che gli si strozza in gola.

“Presto. C’è un sole nella Fascia Scarlatta che sta per esplodere. Non posso perdermi una supernova, non credi?”

Theta fa sì, sì con la testa, si morde il labbro. Non c’è modo di rispondere, perché le prime parole, le uniche parole ad affiorargli alle labbra sarebbero ‘posso venire con te?’.

Il Corsaro gli scompiglia i capelli, si alza in piedi. Theta lo imita dopo un secondo, fingendo di averlo fatto per stirarsi braccia e gambe, e non perché si sente in svantaggio a restare seduto quando il Corsaro è in piedi.

La brezza è troppo leggera per muovere i capelli del Corsaro, ma gioca con le cocche del fazzoletto annodato in testa, con le perline e le monetine infilate nelle ciocche. Ha gli occhi pieni di stelle, anche se il triplice sorriso delle lune questa sera le nasconde quasi tutte.

“Portami con te.” Per lo sforzo la voce gli è uscita tutta scura, ma abbastanza ferma. Theta è compiaciuto per un breve attimo, impegnato com’è a non distogliere lo sguardo e a impedire al labbro inferiore di tremare.

Il Corsaro si volta e l’osserva, si morde la lingua e riesce a non ridere, ma quando parla il suo tono è divertito e la risata gli splende negli occhi, risuona tra le galassie. Gli passa ancora la mano nei capelli, dà fondo a tutta la sua ruvida gentilezza.

“Thete, no.”

Il ragazzo fa un passo indietro, l’espressione dolorosamente composta tradita da una nota stonata nella voce.

“Perché?”

Il Corsaro mente, omette e rigira la verità a proprio piacimento. Onestamente, è un campione del rigiramento di frittate. Ha anche gli occhi da letto e il sorriso lascivo. Ma non può convincersi ad adoperare alcuna di queste armi su Thete più di quanto possa infilzarlo fisicamente con la spada perché la finisca con le domande sciocche. È un bambino e molto più di un bambino, e il Corsaro apprezza con tutta l’onestà che possiede il potenziale dietro i suoi occhi trasparenti. Ma portarsi un bambino in viaggio tra mille pericoli? Strapparlo a mamma Gallifrey subito dopo un crimine temporale? No buono. Assolutamente no buono. Promettergli di tornare a prenderlo sarebbe tanto facile, e dolce come la speranza nei suoi occhi, ma no. Non si può fare. E quindi, se non si può mentire a Thete…

“Perché sei troppo giovane, Thete, e finché sono le mie di chiappe va bene. Ma non mi prendo la responsabilità delle tue. Perché non ti sbrighi a crescere?” (Forse l’ha girata la frittata, ma solo un pochino. Ed è sincero, almeno _fifty fifty_ , come dicono sulla Terra).

Theta è deluso, ed è difficile non mostrarlo, ma è anche fiero, perché è così _difficile_ farsi trattare con il rispetto dovuto ad un adulto, e a modo suo il Corsaro l’ha fatto.

Lo saluta come si salutano gli uomini, un pugno sul petto e un breve inchino.

“A quando sarò un uomo, dunque.”

Il Corsaro sorride, e ricambia il saluto.

“A presto, allora.” (Rigirata a metà la frittata è diventata un’omelette. Ma che male può fare, se il risultato è delizioso?)

“A presto,” e Theta scoppia a ridere senza motivo, forse divertito dalla pantomima.

Forse il Corsaro intendeva veramente tornare a prendere Theta e condurlo con sé per l’universo, rimbalzando da un’avventura all’altra.

Ma le regole di tempo e spazio sono misteriose e sfuggenti, e Theta – ormai il Dottore – lascia Gallifrey prima che il Corsaro torni.

Prima che si incontrino ancora, il Dottore è diventato un uomo, e la guerra l’ha ridotto in pezzi.

Nessuno dei due può saperlo, in quella tiepida notte su Gallifrey, sotto il sorriso benevolo delle tre lune.

***

**Tetris Club su Abandonware 3.14, insediamento apolide apartitico pangalattico – Data Astrale 6439/bis**

Trascorrono diverse vite, diversi secoli vissuti in ordine non cronologico, e Gallifrey scompare in una mostruosa vampata, prima che il Dottore incontri ancora il Corsaro. 

Sono entrambi talmente diversi da quell'incontro sulla torre più alta dell'Osservatorio, e non soltanto in termini di aspetto.

L’ultima volta che il Corsaro ha visto il Dottore, questi non aveva ancora reclamato il titolo di guaritore dell'universo.

L'ultima volta che il Dottore ha visto il Corsaro, è stato a Gallifrey, e il cambio definitivo di sfondo è sufficiente a cancellargli qualsiasi altra considerazione.

Ora come ora, il Dottore non si aspetta di incontrarlo, non ha idea di poterselo trovare tra i piedi e, a dirla tutta, è talmente livido di rabbia e dolore, gonfio di potere al punto da esplodere in una spettacolare supernova, che se se lo trovasse davanti non lo riconoscerebbe.

Il Dottore è un pacifista che non porta armi con sé (ma lo è davvero? Lo è davvero? Un uomo che pone fine ad una guerra con una strage, si può definire pacifista? La strage può mai essere considerata a fin di bene? Un universo da curare e guarire può essere una pena abbastanza consistente da scontare per quanto causato? Il Dottore non vuole neanche toccare, neanche sfiorare da vicino le risposte a queste domande. Meglio il livore del silenzio, che gli martella le tempie e gli fa sudare le mani), ma oggi no, oggi non ha in mente popoli da salvare e civiltà da guarire.

Oggi il Dottore è a caccia. Oggi il Dottore segue un istinto, e si fotta la logica, la prudenza, il non lasciarsi coinvolgere. Perché che bene gli ha fatto farsi coinvolgere? E che bene gli ha fatto, gli farà _non_ farsi coinvolgere? Oggi vuole essere stupido come la più stupida delle scimmie stupide, e come una scimmia lasciarsi portare da un desiderio, da un capriccio.

Non è mai stato da lui, cercare del sesso anonimo nel primo porto spaziale disponibile. Ha sempre preferito ostentare un'apparenza asessuata, un educato rifiuto della materia.

Oh, si è ingarbugliato più di una volta, e conosce bene i suoi passi di danza. Ma non è un umano, e non è schiavo dell'urgenza primale di spandere il proprio seme come un soffione ai quattro venti. Di solito. 

Non ne è schiavo, quindi può sceglierlo come soluzione, quando non c'è altra soluzione al mondo.

Si ferma al Tetris Club su Abandonware 3.14 , scarta in blocco l’equipaggio della nave Sokoban 1.04 DOS, alla quale ha scroccato un passaggio: la crew è impegnata a terminare un immenso torneo di Sokoban, iniziato dodici cicli prima, e non scenderà a terra neanche questa volta.

Il Dottore non è estraneo alle sottigliezze del gioco di strategia, e uno o due degli ufficiali andrebbero più che bene per ciò che ha in mente, ma oggi il sangue gli martella troppo forte nelle tempie - _dudududum dudududum_ \- perché possa preoccuparsi di giochini intellettuali, o di avere senso, anche soltanto tra le pareti del suo cranio.

Non importa. Oggi, niente ha importanza.

Il Dottore è troppo stravolto per tendere agguati. La caccia che ha in mente è qualcosa di molto più violento e primitivo, privo delle sottigliezze di un'imboscata.

Si siede al bar, appoggia i gomiti sul bancone, ordina alcol che non ama bere e si guarda intorno, alla ricerca. 

È talmente tanto tempo che non rimorchia (consapevolmente, con _forte_ cognizione di causa. Non ha problemi a farlo involontariamente, e la cosa è squisitamente frustrante) che non sa neanche cosa cerca, cosa desidera questo corpo, in che tipo di danza vuole essere trascinato.

Finché non lo scopre, ed è come se l’avesse sempre saputo.

Scarta l’ufficiale in licenza nell’angolo, chino sulla sua pinta, e l’avventuriera con gli occhi bistrati e le cosce lunghe che l’osserva dall’altro angolo, trattiene un sorriso, ed esce dal locale.

(Il Dottore non si ricorderà mai di lei, ma lei si ricorda di oggi, tanto tempo fa, si guarda intorno, conferma la propria memoria, si defila prima di cambiare la storia. Peccato però.)

Scarta il barman, e non perché ha sei braccia ed è ricoperto di scaglie verdi. Le sei braccia sarebbero un bonus, se non desiderasse un conforto il più possibile umano, alle strette umanoide.

_Vi abbiamo fatti il più possibili simili a noi, e anche se ora siete così diversi, e nessuna delle vostre minuscole esistenze potrà avvicinarsi a capire la nostra essenza, ora siete tutto quello che ci rimane._

Non sa cosa desidera finché non gli viene portata un’altra vodka alla banana, che manda giù per dispetto ai giramenti di testa che già gli mostrano tutto doppio, e all’umore nefasto che continua a bruciargli dentro, una fornace che non si può spegnere.

La vodka gliela offre un uomo seduto in fondo al locale, che il barman gli indica con una mano e una chela, strizzandogli l’occhio con fare malizioso. _È la tua giornata, figliolo._

Il Dottore alza il bicchiere in un brindisi in direzione dello sconosciuto, anche se non ha proprio nulla per cui brindare, butta giù tutto in una scia rovente che non può e non vuole spegnere il fuoco dentro di lui.

Ne beve un altro e poi un altro, uno ordinato da lui e uno offerto dallo straniero e uno glielo regala il barman, perché un uomo che beve così è molto infelice o molto felice, e le linee sul viso del Dottore sono troppo profonde perché siano segni di gioia.

La fiamma non si spegne, anzi la rabbia e la necessità e il desiderio divampano più vividi quando la lucidità inizia a vacillare e il Dottore non protesta (tutt’altro, è ben contento) quando lo straniero si fa avanti dalle ombre sul fondo del locale e lo invita a seguirlo.

-

L’uomo che lo preme contro la parete del vicolo fuori dal Tetris Club è massiccio come un culturista, ha la testa rasata, la pelle liscia e bruna sotto la quale emergono i muscoli.

Il Dottore non è né piccolo, né magro, né arrendevole (piuttosto un groviglio di rabbia mista a forza mista a senso di colpa mista a follia), ma accoglie con un sospiro immenso il sollevarsi del peso che porta sulle spalle  man mano che il peso dello sconosciuto contro di sé si fa più pronunciato.

Anche solo per una ‘danza’ (forbito e castigato anche mentre lo straniero gli morde il labbro per avere maggior accesso, e gli preme la lingua in bocca, la schiena nel muro, e l’erezione nell’inguine).

Ma la sua pelle e il suo bacio sanno di tempo bruciato e galassie, e i tatuaggi sono lievemente in rilievo dalla spalla all’avambraccio, sotto le dita del Dottore. Cerchi complicati, intrecci in gallifreiano circolare.

Il Dottore si immobilizza, salvo per le dita della destra, che tracciano lievemente i cerchi ornati sulla spalla, sul bicipite, nell’incavo del gomito. Le sue labbra pronunciano in un sussurro ogni parola che le dita percorrono, ognuna con un soffio contro le labbra dello straniero, che l’osserva in silenzio. Il Dottore non può vedere bene i suoi occhi.

È un’antica preghiera di Gallifrey, quella che il Dottore sillaba quasi senza voce, parole sacre da lungo tempo dimenticate, parole che in un’altra epoca avrebbero scomodato gli Dei dai loro troni, aperto i cieli per lasciar splendere la gloria dei soli gemelli.

La sinistra del Dottore scivola lungo il torace dell’uomo, ausculta incredula i due cuori, mentre la destra traccia l’ultimo cerchio, tatuato sull’interno del polso.

Il suo nome, scelto come simbolo di una missione, il titolo reclamato come programma di vita.

_Corsaro._

Il Dottore alza lo sguardo - incredulo, confuso, sollevato e furioso, tutto in un’unica occhiata - sugli occhi dello straniero, no, del _Corsaro,_ i suoi occhi scuri buoni e gentili e – ora che li guarda – tanto più anziani del resto del suo corpo.

Schiude la bocca per parlare, esigere risposte, conferme, notizie.

Il Corsaro gli appoggia un dito sulla bocca, scuote la testa in un diniego infinitesimale. _Non parlare. Non ora._

C’è tempo. C’è un tempo per parlare e raccontare e ascoltare le storie di due viaggiatori dell’universo, storie fantastiche e bizzarre e a volte terribili, impossibili da dimenticare in ogni caso.

C’è un tempo, che non è ora, e il Dottore si stacca dalla parete quanto basta per reclamare il bacio aggressivo del Corsaro, la sostanza del suo corpo imponente contro il suo. Il Corsaro è uno dei suoi, uno di quelli buoni, con lui è al sicuro.

_-_

Un giorno ci sarà tempo per smancerie e parole e lacrime e la sua mano scivolerà senza sforzo nella mano di qualcun altro, qualcuno che è già sul suo orizzonte, pronta a sorgere come il sole vittorioso sulla notte della sua anima. Ci saranno parole d’amore che non potranno essere pronunciate, ma non per questo meno sincere.

Ma qui e ora, nella camera anonima al piano di sopra del Tetris Club, contro le lenzuola pulite ma consumate, è il momento delle sensazioni senza spiegazione, e dei suoni senza significato. Il Dottore ha lasciato la giacca sulla sedia vicino alla porta, le scarpe le ha sfilate durante il tuffo sul letto. Ha provato ad aprire la bocca per parlare, ma alla prima sillaba il Corsaro gli ha morso le labbra. Ha provato a tastare i suoi pensieri, e in cambio è stato premuto a forza sul letto, il corpo del Corsaro pesante contro il suo.

 _Dopo_ , gli mormora all’orecchio, e poi gli morde il lobo, e il Dottore smette di pensare, smette di tentare il contatto telepatico, smette di essere confuso. La mano del Corsaro gli scivola sull’addome mentre le sue scorrono sulle sue spalle (una liscia, l’altra carica di tatuaggi. Un brivido lo scuote, ed è piacevole. È il contrasto tra pelle e inchiostro sotto i suoi polpastrelli sensibili), accarezzano il solco tra le scapole e incontrano l’inizio di un altro tatuaggio. Il Dottore – testa gettata all’indietro nel cuscino, labbra appena schiuse in un gemito gutturale, il viso del Corsaro contro il suo ventre, la sua lingua che traccia la sottile linea di peluria scura che sparisce oltre l’orlo dei calzoni contro i quali, ormai, è dolorosamente duro – dimentica ogni cosa di fronte all’imperativo categorico di _vedere_ il tatuaggio. Si tira a sedere con fatica, guadagnandosi un’occhiata ad un tempo curiosa e indulgente da parte del Corsaro, lo fa voltare, gli gira intorno sul letto tirandosi via le lenzuola finché non è accosciato alle sue spalle, le mani appoggiate alla sua schiena.

Eccolo, il serpente che si morde la coda.

Il Dottore ne traccia le spire con le dita di entrambe le mani, reverenti su ogni centimetro di pelle, ne segue l’estensione attraverso i rilievi e gli affossamenti delle vertebre, la flessuosità dei muscoli. Occupa quasi metà schiena, un enorme circolo a colori, ogni singola scaglia delineata con cura, sfumata, come imbevuta di un intero arcobaleno. Il Dottore non può resistere, deve assaggiarlo, tracciare con la punta della lingua ogni scia lasciata dalle sue dita.

Pelle, e sale, e gli sembra di poter assaggiare l’inchiostro, e tempo, e il doppio battito che risuona contro la cassa toracica, contro le vertebre, attraverso la pelle e la sua bocca e si fonde al suo doppio battito. Una torsione della schiena – il serpente sembra prendere vita, strisciare in spire sinuose sul dorso del Corsaro, i circoli attenti di una bestia addestrata alla guardia – e il Corsaro si volta tra le sue gambe, le mani forti sulle sue natiche, se lo tira più vicino, gli bacia il collo e gli cattura ancora la bocca, a lungo, a fondo.

Non è il tempo per le parole, e il Corsaro non vuole correre rischi. Continua a baciarlo, sforzandosi di non interrompere il contatto, quando il Dottore soffoca un gemito nella sua bocca e sposta le anche, cerca frizione.

Continua a baciarlo, mordendogli il labbro inferiore (il Dottore ringhia, un ringhio basso e feroce in gola), quando le dita del Corsaro hanno ragione di zip e bottone.

Continua a baciarlo anche quando è il Dottore a trasformare il bacio in un morso selvaggio che prosegue sul collo e sull’attaccatura della spalla, quando la mano del Corsaro resta a un dannato eterno centimetro dalla sua carne rovente.

E continua a baciarlo – anche se sorride, ed è difficile baciare e sorridere allo stesso tempo – sul viso, sugli occhi, sulla gola, catturando sulla lingua una goccia di sudore, quando il Dottore afferra la sua mano e la guida e sussulta al contatto, e suoni disarticolati gli sfuggono dalla bocca quando il Corsaro lo stringe tra le dita.

Impossibile baciarlo allora, perché il Dottore seppellisce la fronte nella sua spalla, ansimando contro i tatuaggi, e mormora un’imprecazione in una lingua a caso. Il Corsaro l’accarezza dalla punta alla base una, due volte, e il Dottore soffoca un gemito, si inarca, si tira in ginocchio tutto aggrovigliato nelle lenzuola sfatte, tenta di sfilarsi del tutto i calzoni. Le mani del Corsaro giungono in soccorso, e il Dottore si accoscia ancora contro di lui, una gamba agganciata al suo fianco, il respiro tronco.

Tenta di parlare, ma gli è impossibile produrre un suono coerente. Tenta di pensare, _è talmente tanto tempo che_ , ma ecco _ancora_ il tocco del Corsaro, che gli accende stelle, galassie dietro le palpebre, e due dita premute contro la sua bocca.

Tenta di parlare, ma l’unico suono è un sussulto sorpreso quando le dita del Corsaro gli si infilano in bocca, gli accarezzano la lingua, e il Dottore inizia a bruciare e a ardere dall’interno. Sì, _è talmente tanto tempo che non danza_ , ma non vuol dire che abbia dimenticato i passi fondamentali.

E tenta ancora, _instancabile,_ di parlare, quando le dita profferte vengono ritirate, e quando il Corsaro lo tiene fermo con una mano stretta sulla coscia, e quando le sue dita umide lo penetrano lentamente, e il Dottore _finalmente_ rimane senza parole.

Soltanto rumore bianco nel suo cervello adesso, e mille diversi punti di contatto (le sue unghie nella schiena del Corsaro, i suoi _denti_ affondati tra spalla e collo e deve fare male ma _non importa_ , e il modo in cui la sua gamba si stringe sull’anca dell’altro, e il modo in cui il suo torace è contro il suo e i loro cuori battono insieme, e la sua erezione, intrappolata contro gli addominali dell’altro), che si eclissano come piccoli soli al cospetto del più importante.

Il Dottore non ha più parole, se non per imprecare sottovoce, blasfemo contro la preghiera tatuata sulla pelle del Corsaro, perché _si sbrighi, e cazzo non importa se farà male,_ è precisamente quanto desidera. Annullarsi nella sensazione, e non sentire più l’eco dei propri pensieri. Stacca le dita lasciando mezzelune impresse nella pelle del Corsaro, l’afferra (caldo, e solido, e _marmo_ sotto la pelle vellutata) e lo guida dentro, un estenuante centimetro per volta.

Universi esplodono e si formano e collassano e si riformano e l’orrore della guerra recede, mentre il Corsaro – non può più fermarsi, non c’è _niente_ al mondo che possa fermarlo – lo possiede, in lunghe bordate poderose che colmano il suo corpo come svuotano la sua mente dalla sinfonia di pensieri, fatta eccezione per una nota, singola e tremante, alla fine di ogni respiro.

Il Dottore si scioglie presto, lacrime negli occhi (tutte quelle che non ha mai pianto, per lo shock, e per la vergogna, e per la rabbia), e pelle sudata contro pelle sudata, e seme dovunque, e sangue sotto le unghie, dove le mezzelune impresse nella schiena del Corsaro si sono tinte di scarlatto.

Il Corsaro lo schiaccia nel groviglio di lenzuola senza perdere la cadenza, la gamba del Dottore ancora agganciata intorno al fianco. Lo tiene ben fermo mentre prende in velocità quanto perde in precisione, strappandogli un crescendo di gemiti.

Al culmine, mentre il tempo scorre quieto e turbinoso insieme lungo le sue molteplici diramazioni – tutto ciò che è stato e ciò che sarà e ciò che potrebbe essere e ciò che non sarà mai -  tutto converge in un ultimo grido e nel disfacimento del Corsaro, a fondo dentro di lui.

E poi come morto e privo di ossa sul Dottore, ugualmente molle e silenzioso.

\--

C’è un tempo per riposare e un tempo per ricordare, e il Dottore si sveglia da un sonno più profondo e protratto di quanto abbia potuto avere in un tempo molto, molto lungo. Si sveglia e si muove e tutto duole in modo poco familiare, un po’ decadente, molto piacevole.

È da solo nel letto, ma si tira su a sedere, si strofina gli occhi, e trova il Corsaro che fuma, appoggiato con i gomiti al davanzale della finestra aperta. Il tatuaggio multicolore palpita leggermente ad ogni respiro, ad ogni minuscolo movimento della sua schiena.

Il Dottore ha in mente mille diverse domande, una più scomoda dell’altra, una più dolorosa dell’altra. Si aggrappa alla più stupida che riesce a trovare.

“Mi sono sempre chiesto dove andassi a farti tatuare quel serpente.”

Il Corsaro soffia una lunga piuma di fumo e non si volta. “Sulla Terra, nel 1999. È sempre la Terra nel 1999, c’è questo tipo che fa cose magnifiche. Non credo che sia umano.” Una pausa. “E prima che tu me lo chieda, no, la cosa non mi ha mai incuriosito. Non fa niente di strano. Ha questo tattoo parlor nel 1999 e ad un certo punto lo chiude. Una volta ci sono andato nel 2000, e non c’era più.” Una scrollata di spalle e il serpente tatuato si muove leggermente, come disturbato.

Il Corsaro spegne la sigaretta, si volta, si appoggia ancora al davanzale. Senza il serpente da fissare, il Dottore non è certo di poter avere un dialogo, e i tatuaggi sulla spalla del Corsaro gli suscitano due diverse serie di ricordi, una recente, della quale porta ancora indosso i segni, e una tanto, tanto più lontana, i cui segni sono ormai parte integrante della sua anima e della sua dannazione.

Ci sono troppe parole che gli salgono alle labbra, da _sono tutti morti_ a _sono stato io a ucciderli_ a _credevo che non ci fosse più nessuno_ , ed è difficile dare la priorità a uno qualsiasi di questi concetti, uno più raggelante dell’altro.

Il Corsaro glieli legge in faccia, nelle linee ai lati degli occhi, nella piega amara e risoluta della bocca.

“La guerra,” mormora il Dottore, il viso immobile, indurito. “Io… pensavo di avervi perso tutti.”

Il Corsaro scuote piano la testa, con un sorriso impercettibile, un infinitesimale sollevarsi degli angoli della bocca.

“No. Non tutti. Ero fuori da questo universo, quando è accaduto. Ci ho messo una vita a tornare. Due vite, per l’esattezza. E quando ce l’ho fatta... non c’era più un posto da chiamare casa.”

Il Dottore alza lo sguardo, le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Non l’hai mai veramente chiamato ‘casa’, il nostro pianeta,” risponde, incapace di sputare quel ‘Gallifrey’ che gli si è incastrato sulla lingua. “E non vedevi l’ora di andartene.”

Il Corsaro sorride ancora, più evidente questa volta, sorride come un amico e come un delinquente (ma i suoi occhi sono buoni e gentili, quella gentilezza che riservava espressamente per Thete, un tempo). “È la vecchiaia, mi rende nostalgico.”

Il Dottore si chiede cosa sia, quel senso di costrizione tra il petto e la gola. Lo capisce soltanto quando _ride_ , una risata stenta e stonata e fuori luogo, e il Corsaro vi aggiunge la sua, piena e squillante e per un solo attimo l’orrore recede.

-

Il Dottore è assai riluttante a separarsi dal Corsaro, a tornare al suo vagare solitario per l’universo. Ma le ruote del tempo corrono senza possibilità di sosta e i loro cammini devono necessariamente divergere, con la promessa di future collisioni. Il Dottore riparte e, anche se ancora non lo sa, l’alba di Rose già tinge il suo orizzonte.

\--

(C’è un glorioso momento in cui tutte le loro timeline individuali coincidono, e la TARDIS è affollata tra Rose, e Jack e il Corsaro.

L’universo è in pericolo, ma trovano un momento per un torneo di freccette. Rose vince, poi accusa gli uomini di averla lasciata vincere. Il Dottore finge di nulla, il Corsaro fischietta in modo affatto innocente e Jack la bacia per farla tacere. Il Dottore ha uno spasmo di gelosia, il Corsaro sa tutto senza bisogno di parole, e gli ride in faccia senza ritegno.

C’è tempo anche per ascoltare le storie impertinenti del Corsaro, tutti raccolti intorno alla console, come se la TARDIS provasse piacere nell’udire questi racconti. Il Corsaro siede nel mezzo, Jack è contro la ringhiera, lo spoglia con gli occhi e gli promette senza parole la migliore notte della sua vita. Rose è contro il bracciolo del sedile del Dottore, e il Dottore ha pensieri molto simili a quelli che danzano dietro il viso sorridente di Jack, e non osa esprimerli. Non con un altro telepate nella stessa sala controllo.)

-

**Venezia 2222 d.C.**

Il Dottore incontra il Corsaro a Venezia, nel 2222 d.C., ed è il posto meno romantico che ci possa mai essere.

Rose non è mai stata in Italia, e, poco dopo la Morte della Terra, il Dottore le propone Venezia, verso la fine del Diciottesimo Secolo, poco importa se incontrerà Giacomo Casanova e dovrà ancora una volta scusarsi per quel pollo che gli deve da tempo immemore e che non gli restituirà fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

Ma Venezia non è dove dovrebbe, e la TARDIS ammara più che atterrare. Il Dottore per una volta fa una scansione prima di spalancare le porte della cabina blu e scopre di essere nel bel mezzo di Piazza San Marco, due metri e mezzo sott’acqua, a Venezia sì, ma nell’anno 2222.

“Duemiladuecentoventidue?” chiede Rose, più per provare la parola sulla lingua, intorno ai denti, che per chiedere conferma. Non si è ancora del tutto abituata ai ‘piccoli’ sbagli del Dottore, ma è sempre disposta a esplorare. Sempre curiosa, sempre avventurosa.

“Duemiladuecentoventidue,” conferma il Dottore. È di profilo, e il suo sorriso un po’ maniacale illumina Rose soltanto per metà.  

“Duemiladuecentoventidue,” ripete Rose, perché la parola fa il solletico sulla lingua. “Magari potrebbero dire ventidue ventidue?”

“Sono Italiani, Rose, ci tengono all’eleganza,” risponde il Dottore ridendo, “Ci hanno sempre tenuto e ci terranno sempre. Duemiladuecentoventidue, Rose, e Venezia ha ceduto. La Serenissima ha continuato a sprofondare per tutto il Ventunesimo secolo, ad un certo punto non si camminava più. Allora i Veneziani cosa hanno fatto? Hanno costruito sopra, aggiunto ponti a mezz’aria, reso la città una cosa da film di fantascienza, fantastico! Ma il peso degli edifici l’ha fatta sprofondare sempre di più, sempre di più, e più costruivano più sprofondava, finché il grosso della città non è rimasto sott’acqua. Oh qui siamo ancora a metà strada, Rose, dovresti vederla nell’anno Tremila. Nuova Atlantide la chiamano i turisti, è tutta sott’acqua, e a livello è rimasta soltanto Piazza San Marco, restaurata e galleggiante. Ha i rulli e quando serve la aprono e ci fanno le battaglie navali.”

“Quindi…vivono tutti ai piani alti delle case?”

“Proprio così, e ogni anno sono costretti a costruire un piano in più, per restare a galla. Una metropoli subacquea, unica al mondo. Beh, dopo Atlantide, suppongo. Ecco fatto, Rose, ora possiamo uscire a dare un’occhiata,” aggiunge il Dottore, dopo aver attentamente spostato la TARDIS in un luogo più adatto. Tende la mano a Rose e Rose la stringe. Insieme, aprono le doppie porte e gettano il primo sguardo su questo strano mondo bagnato.

“Benvenuta nella Serenissima, Rose. Sul Ponte di Rialto, a quanto pare.”

Il cielo è livido, un grigio verdastro che sull’orizzonte diventa plumbeo. Piove forte, scroscia lungo ogni superficie, e l’acqua del cielo si unisce a metà strada con l’acqua della città.

La luce è molto bassa, riflette il tono verde del cielo, dà a tutto l’insieme l’aspetto di un inferno sottomarino.

Il ponte originale è completamente sommerso, fatta eccezione per la piattaforma in cima, collegata alle nuove strade aeree con piccoli ponti traballanti, passerelle, assi volanti pronte ad essere portate via da un’onda più forte.

“È terribile…” mormora Rose, guardandosi intorno, spostandosi dal viso i capelli spiaccicati dal vento, dalla pioggia “È terribile e bellissimo, come se la natura stesse cercando di riprendersi il suo posto.”

“Oh, è così. È sempre così. Una costante dell’Universo. Le civiltà civilizzano e la natura tende a riprendersi quello che le è stato tolto. Allora? Vuoi restare a guardare da qui o andare a vedere la parte abitata? Mh? Affrontiamo la pioggia?”

Rose accetta più che volentieri. Tira su la lampo del giubbotto, infila la mano nella sua, sorride.

-

“Non avrei mai creduto che fossero così inospitali, nel 2222 d.C.” esclama il Dottore mentre una guardia lo perquisisce senza troppi complimenti. Esita quando la guardia gli requisisce il cacciavite sonico, riceve in cambio una bestemmia che gli fa aggrottare le sopracciglia.

Ma, a quanto pare, nel 2222 i Veneziani non amano gli ospiti. Non hanno dove metterli, non hanno come sfamarli. La città è irta di pericoli  anche per chi l’ha sempre vissuta, una trappola mortale quindi per chi non sa quale tavola è ormai marcia, quale nodo potrebbe cedere da un momento all’altro.

È presto perché la città abbia la tecnologia per spostarsi completamente sott’acqua e implementare il parco divertimenti in superficie, per i ricchi e gli sfaccendati. Non ci sono turisti, e non ci sono soldi.

Il Dottore scopre – troppo tardi – il severo regime di controllo degli accessi, quando lui e Rose sono costretti a entrare attraverso un posto di blocco, in una minuscola piazzetta di legno sopraelevata.

“Sembra di stare a bordo di una nave, con tutto questo sciabordio,” mormora Rose, ma una guardia la punzecchia con una lancia smozzicando una minaccia in dialetto strettissimo e Rose tace in fretta.

Dopo la perquisizione, le guardie parlottano tra di loro, a voce troppo bassa perché il Dottore possa sentire cosa dicono, scoccano occhiate maligne ai due prigionieri.

La carta psichica è zuppa, e nonostante provi debolmente a dare una mano (presentandoli come Ser Dottore da TARDIS e Madama Rose Tyler da Londra) , le guardie non cedono all’inganno e, in men che non si dica, i due si trovano in gattabuia.

-

La prigione è spoglia, umida e piena di spifferi. Non ha neanche le sbarre, perché sotto c’è soltanto acqua. Dai discorsi delle guardie fuori dalla prigione, il Dottore ha inteso che la laguna è popolata di mostri marini, bestie feroci e carnivore. Ad essere del tutto sincero, è più preoccupato per le punte arruginite che fanno capolino tra le onde. In caso i prigionieri non avessero troppa paura dei mostri marini.

Non può fare a meno di considerare con ammirazione il modo in cui questo popolo in difficoltà riesce comunque a soddisfare le proprie necessità.

È soltanto naturale che prigioni siano nel posto più semplice da controllare, meno utile agli abitanti per la loro vita quotidiana, più economico da gestire.

La prigione è nei piani bassi di un edificio, da lungo tempo abbandonati. Le guardie li hanno sbattuti in cella senza ascoltare protesta o blandizie, e il Dottore non ha avuto modo di infilare neanche tre parole. È frustrante all’ennesima potenza.

“Ecco,” mormora Rose, tentando coraggiosamente di tenere il tremito lontano dalla sua voce, “Credimi o no, ma avevo un presentimento.”

“Ah, non temere, Rose. Ne verremo fuori. Ne veniamo sempre fuori.” Le tende la mano, le sorride.

“È una promessa, Dottore?” mormora una voce da un angolo della prigione, talmente buia da non distinguerne i confini. “Perché non mi dispiacerebbe sentirla di nuovo.”

“Chi sei? Mostrati!” esclama il Dottore, balzando in piedi e avanzando di qualche passo verso l’angolo più buio della cella. Gli sembra di intravvedere una sagoma umana, ma non può esserne certo.

Ha già la mano a metà strada verso la tasca che contiene il cacciative sonico – si è dimenticato di non averlo più - quando la figura si illumina di un bagliore azzurro, proveniente da un dispositivo sonico che non riesce a individuare.

Una donna. Una donna pallida in abito vittoriano. Ombre scure sotto gli occhi profondi ed espressivi, una piccola bocca precisa, zigomi e mento i punti salienti di una straordinaria struttura ossea.

“Piacere di conoscerti – di nuovo – Dottore,” mormora la donna, con un piccolo sorriso stanco e una punta di malizia.

“Cosa? Chi sei? Dichiara il tuo nome, grado e intenzione secondo la Shadow Proclamation.”

La donna si concede una risata, leggermente rauca, leggermente isterica.

“Oh la Shadow Proclamation, Dottore, sono stati i nostri a crearla, e ora me la ritorci contro? Ah, ma tu non mi conosci, hai ragione. Andiamo con ordine, è già tutto troppo confuso, _verdad_? Nome, grado e intenzione, hai detto, giusto?” Un’altra piccola risata, dietro una mano coperta da un guantino a cui manca qualche falange.

“Nome, il Corsaro, grado, la Settima, intenzione? Trovare il Dottore.”

Prima che il Dottore possa ribattere, passi nel corridoio li distraggono dalle presentazioni. Il Dottore fa un passo avanti, mettendosi tra Rose e la porta, il Corsaro nasconde qualcosa sotto le gonne, con un gran fruscio di stoffa. Rose non ha armi, ma afferra uno sgabello e ne punta le tre zampette contro la porta. Le viene da ridere, nonostante le venga da piangere nello stesso momento.

È il capitano delle guardie, una donna bionda dall’aria marziale. Su segnalazione dei carcerieri, è venuta a constatare di persona l’identità dei prigionieri. Porta la spada (il Corsaro ha un sospiro un po’ malinconico accanto al Dottore), ma lo scanner alla cintura è di ultima tecnologia.

“Avevate ragione,” annuncia alle guardie raccolte dietro la porta della cella, “Soltanto la ragazza è umana. Il computer dice che si chiama Rose Tyler. Rilasciatela immediatamente, il Principe vuole vederla. In quanto a voi due marziani…”

Il Dottore si schiarisce la gola.

“Se mi permette, ci terrei a far notare che i Marziani hanno un aspetto molto diverso dal nostro, senza contare una fisiologia sostanzialmente diversa. Inoltre noi non siamo Marz—ahia!”

La Settima gli affibbia una gomitata puntuta nelle costole e gli sibila di _fare silenzio, una buona volta_.

Il capitano preme bottoni assortiti, gira una rotella, legge in dettaglio i risultati della scansione.

“Non sarete Marziani ma restate alieni. Da questo momento siete nostri prigionieri per aver tentato di rapire e vendere alla tratta delle terrestri la qui presente Rose Tyler. Sarete sottoposti ad un giusto processo.”

La Settima gli preme una mano sulla bocca per impedirgli di parlare ancora, mentre le guardie scortano fuori Rose e la porta viene pesantemente richiusa. Dalla finestrella sbarrata appare il viso di Rose, prima che venga guidata fuori, verso la libertà.

È impaurita e perplessa, ma per qualche motivo un sorriso divertito gioca sulle sue labbra. Osserva i due Time Lord prigionieri, trattiene suo malgrado una risata. “Torno a salvarvi appena posso, va bene? Comportatevi bene. Non fate danni.”

-

**Primo giorno**

(pomeriggio)

Il primo giorno, o meglio i primi attimi da quando Rose viene portata via, il Dottore impreca in ogni lingua conosciuta, si lancia contro la porta e prova a scardinarla, ispeziona palmo a palmo ogni anfratto della cella, della finestra, degli abissi che urlano e sibilano al di sotto della prigione e conclude che non c’è via di fuga.

La Settima si siede nell’angolo meno sudicio che riesce a trovare, giocherella con le proprie dita, con una ciocca di capelli.

“Non voglio rovinarti la festa, ma penso che Rose starà benissimo. Siamo noi a essere rimasti in prigione. Ed è una prigione _normale._ Una sola dimensione, Dottore, una sola stanza. Solo io e te. Non so quanto dovremo starci ma è meglio se ti abitui presto all’idea.”

Il Dottore ruggisce di frustrazione, lancia lo sgabello contro la porta (nessun risultato, se non di rompere lo sgabello), afferra l’uscio e lo scuote con tutte le sue forze (nessun risultato, se non riempirsi i palmi di schegge pungenti), snocciola una dopo l’altra una sequela di oscenità galattiche da far arrossire il peggior pirata.

La Settima non arrossisce. Lascia che svapori, poi lo costringe a sedersi ai suoi piedi e gli toglie una per una le schegge dal palmo della mano, glielo fascia con il fazzoletto, gli depone un bacio sulle dita. “Ora smettila di sprecare energie e _pensa_.”

Il Dottore tace per qualche secondo, finché la sua espressione annuvolata non si rasserena. Alza lo sguardo sulla Settima, inarca un sopracciglio.

“Voglio sapere perché non ti hanno sequestrato lo stiletto sonico?”

La Settima non si volta, sorride mentre gli tiene la mano tra le sue. Il Dottore ha un brivido.

“Oh, non saprei,” risponde il Corsaro, “potrebbe urtare la tua delicata sensibilità.”

Il Dottore decide che, dopotutto, non ha nessuna importanza saperlo.

-

(sera)

Per l’ora di cena, il Dottore si è calmato abbastanza da trovare una sembianza di tranquillità. Le guardie consegnano il pasto e il Dottore si chiede se – dovunque sia – Rose abbia da mangiare a sufficienza.

“È lei la terrestre, è lei che ha bisogno di nutrirsi! E di respirare!”

La Settima fa spallucce, morde un pezzo di pane e lo mastica tranquillamente. “E viaggia con te, il che vuol dire che sa benissimo quando nutrirsi e respirare, anche se tu non ti preoccupi delle sue necessità umane. Non l’hanno portata via per farle del male, _mi vida_ , pensano che siamo noi i cattivi. Starà bene. Il cibo è poco, ma non è cattivo. Non hai niente da fare se non preoccuparti per Rose. Mangia, ti farà passare il tempo.”

Il Dottore scuote la testa, si passa le mani sul viso. “Ti ringrazio, ma non posso mangiare finché non sono sicuro che Rose stia bene.”

Il Corsaro si stringe nelle spalle, organizza un complicato passatempo con briciole di pane e saggia applicazione del suo stiletto sonico. Dopo un po’, il Dottore si volta a guardare.

-

(notte)

Il Dottore borbotta che deve controllare di nuovo la cella, che potrebbe aver sorvolato qualcosa la prima volta. La Settima ribatte saggiamente che non può essere cambiato molto, in meno di dodici ore. Il Dottore nondimeno setaccia ogni centimetro del pavimento, e trova solo una monetina straniera e una forcina per capelli.

“Quella è mia,” ribatte il Corsaro e il Dottore rotea gli occhi mentre la Settima si aggiusta l’acconciatura alla cieca, senza uno specchio e con soltanto la luce livida e liquida che penetra dall’esterno.

L’aria notturna è fredda, il pavimento della cella umido e duro e non è che sia un vero letto. Più una sorta di pagliericcio e una coperta rattoppata. La Settima si raggomitola nelle sottane, resiste finché non può più fingere di non sentire il freddo, si appallottola ancora più stretta sotto la coperta e non ascolta lo schiaffo ritmico e gelido delle onde contro la pietra dell’edificio, il bacio artico e indesiderato delle goccioline d’acqua che entrano dalla finestra.

Il Dottore non ha freddo quanto lei, ma si accorge del disagio del Corsaro. Prova ad aggiungere la sua giacca di pelle alla coperta, ma non scalda poi molto. Sbuffa, lascia la giacca sullo sgabello, si infila sotto la coperta, la stringe.

Non si aspetta in cambio un sospiro così sollevato, e le mani piccole, fredde del Corsaro aggrappate alle sue spalle, il suo naso freddo che gli solletica la guancia.

Pensa a Rose prima di scivolare verso qualcosa che somiglia al sonno, pensa a Rose e spera che sia al caldo. Poi si accorge che la Settima piange piano, nel sonno, e pensa a tutto e a niente mentre la stringe più forte.

-

**Secondo giorno**

(mattina)

Il Dottore fa molto presto a crearsi nuove abitudini. Alle prime luci dell’alba, esplora nuovamente la cella, borbottando sotto voce. Esamina la porta, che è interamente di legno e pertanto immune a qualsiasi dispositivo sonico. Si sporge dalla finestra sotto la pioggia incessante, si assicura che non ci sia davanzale o sporgenza o corda abbandonata che possa condurlo fuori.

Non c’è nulla di diverso dalla sera prima, quindi è costretto a tornare a sedersi accanto alla Settima, che scuote la testa rassegnata e indulgente.

“Non c’è niente di diverso da ieri sera, _mi vida_ , ma complimenti per la persistenza. Parlami, piuttosto. Raccontami qualcosa. Sei così giovane… sei già stato a Platform 5? Sì?”

Il Dottore resta cupo, ma un sospetto di sorriso gli fa arricciare gli angoli della bocca. “Ci siamo stati, sì, con Rose. Ha chiamato qualcuno ‘un trampolino indisponente’ e poi mi ha detto di andare e impollinare una donna albero. E io l’ho messa in pericolo, per poco non l’ho persa.”

La Settima alza un sopracciglio sottile, gli dà una strizzata a un ginocchio. “Non per togliere mordente alla tua angoscia, _cielo_ , ma se ricordi sei sempre stato un po’… esuberante, se vogliamo. E pericoloso. Ma non temere, la tua rosellina sembra ben armata di spine.”

Il Dottore si illumina e il Corsaro non dice niente. Perché non può, e perché vuole lasciargli gustare appieno la scoperta e la conoscenza di Rose, con tutto ciò che ne conseguirà.

“E tu, Corsaro? Hai detto di essere la Settima, vieni dal futuro. E non ti ho neanche chiesto, donna questa volta? Come mai?”

La Settima accenna un sorriso. “Oh, sì. Molto donna, mi andava così. Fa strano dopo aver trascorso metà esistenza come uomo, ma ci si abitua. Dovresti provare, Dottore.”

Il Dottore scuote la testa, torna improvvisamente serio.

“Perché sei qui, Corsaro? Hai detto che mi stavi cercando, bene, direi che sono qui.”

La Settima scuote i riccioli, no-no, fa un bel sorriso. “Troppa fretta, _mi vida_ , siamo qui dentro soltanto da un giorno. Non vorrai subito terminare gli argomenti di conversazione?”

A questa risposta il Dottore dichiara temporanea sconfitta, si tira a sedere contro la parete, allunga le gambe, agita un piede per il nervoso.

-

(pomeriggio)

Il Dottore non riesce a stare fermo. Non c’è spazio per correre in questa prigione e il Dottore è abituato a una vita d’azione. La Settima se ne sta tranquilla in un angolo, controllandosi le unghie o aggiustandosi le forcine. Di tanto in tanto, sbadiglia.

“Come fai a restare lì ferma? Non ti sembra di impazzire?” la apostrofa il Dottore, incollato alla porta con la faccia contro la griglia nel tentativo di percepire del movimento alla fine del corridoio.

“A dire il vero no. Ma ti ammiro per il fatto che tu voglia tenerti in esercizio.” Si stira lentamente le braccia, la schiena. “Non è né la prima né l’ultima volta che sono in prigione, e certo non è la prima volta neanche per te. Ma questo te è così… nervoso. Pieno di energie. Vieni a sederti un momento, per cortesia.”

“Perché dovrei? C’è una trave diversa dalle altre, magari riesco a…”

“Perché ho un crampo, e se proprio non riesci a stare fermo, _mi amor_ , puoi benissimo farmi un massaggio.”

Il Dottore si siede sbuffando, inizia a massaggiarle il braccio indolenzito dalla spalla fino alla mano, alle dita. La Settima l’osserva con un che di indecifrabile negli occhi, e le sfugge un piccolo suono contento.

“Sei sempre stato bravo con le mani,” commenta in tono discorsivo e il Dottore è troppo concentrato per notare il suo sguardo.

“Mh, ho una laurea in smanettamento e meccanica avanzata. E tu perché sei così debole, vuoi dirmelo? C’è un groviglio di energia intorno a te, Corsaro, ma non riesco a leggerlo e tu non mi permetti di avvicinarmi.” Le sue mani risalgono dal palmo all’avambraccio, dall’avambraccio alla spalla, che maneggia con ferma delicatezza.

La Settima gli sorride e non cede di un punto.

“Troppo presto, Dottore, ma saprai quanto devi a tempo debito. Ora, visto che sei così dotato e che abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo, posso convincerti a massaggiarmi anche l’altra spalla?”

Il Dottore sbuffa, ma si mette all’opera.

-

(sera)

Il Dottore controlla la cella, la Settima si volta dall’altro lato mentre mastica un pezzo di pane per non vederlo. C’è qualcosa nella pagnotta e, pur non essendo una chiave o una lima, crede che possa interessare al Dottore.

“Dottore, penso che dovresti vedere questo.”

“Sono impegnato! Ricordi quella trave diversa dalle altre, ebbene è—”

La Settima scuote la testa, gli sventola in faccia un biglietto.

“Hai posta. La tua Rose ha infilato un biglietto nella cena. Cosa ti avevo detto? Sta benissimo. Ed è _intelligente._ ”

Il Dottore glielo strappa di mano, corre alla grata della porta per recuperare quanta più luce è possibile.

_Sto bene, non ti preoccupare. Ti farò uscire da lì._

-

(notte)

Il Dottore siede vicino alla Settima raggomitolata, le racconta di quella volta che è stato su un pianeta popolato da una tribù di gente alta, smilza e blu, quando inizia a piovere.

All’inizio la pioggia è leggera, un sussurro contro il davanzale della finestra, carezze gentili lungo le mura della prigione. La Settima si srotola dalle sottane, si avvolge intorno alle spalle la coperta e si avvicina come stregata al davanzale, tendendo una mano verso il cielo disciolto.

“Ah, la pioggia… da quanto tempo non sento la pioggia sul viso.” Si sporge fuori, cattura qualche goccia sul viso, sulle labbra, respira più a fondo di quanto il Dottore non l’abbia vista fare fino ad ora. “E mi manca il mare.”

“Il mare? Sei mai stata un vero pirata? Voglio dire, in mezzo all’acqua, con baule di rum e una ciurma di cani rognosi?”

La Settima fa spallucce, si gode la pioggia con l’entusiasmo di un bambino di fronte ad una pozza d’acqua in cui sguazzare con gli stivaletti di gomma.

“Sono stata molte cose, ma a quanto pare questo corpo ama il mare. E la pioggia. Mi sento elettrica, penso che ci sarà un temporale.”

Proprio in quel momento, un fulmine scheletrico squarcia i cieli, e un tuono roboante gli fa eco dopo pochi secondi. La Settima fa un passo indietro, goccioline sulle guance, sul naso, sulle ciglia. Poi ne fa un altro e un altro ancora, torna a sedere accanto al Dottore.

“Ma non… mi piacciono i temporali? Oh ma è ridicolo, Dottore, ci puoi credere? Ho paura dei temporali?!” ride piano, ma il suo corpo ha uno spasmo involontario quando un fulmine particolarmente vicino fa tremare l’edificio, il tuono li assorda per un lungo istante. La mano del Corsaro cerca quella del Dottore, vi si stringe con forza insospettabile. “Dimmi che hai anche tu qualche minuscola paura insignificante, o mi sentirò così stupida.”

Il Dottore le stringe la mano, le asciuga la pioggia dal viso con un lembo della coperta. “Mi piacciono le patatine fritte. E le banane. A quanto pare ho un accento del Nord. Non è sempre stato così, a parte forse per le banane.”

La Settima sorride, appoggia la mano libera su quella del Dottore che è passata a strofinarle piano i capelli con la coperta.

Inizia a piovere a dirotto, la marea si gonfia e diventa tumultuosa. Quando le onde colpiscono le mura della prigione, gli schizzi sono abbastanza alti da rimbalzare sul pavimento sporco, fino alla parete più lontana dove il Dottore e il Corsaro si sono riparati.

Poi i cieli stridono e strillano e sembrano volersi frantumare in mille pezzi, e la Settima cerca di sopprimere un brivido. “Ho capito… ho capito ora…” mormora, più a se stessa che al Dottore, “I tuoni… sembrano esplosioni.”

Il Dottore la stringe quando il tuono seguente le fa chiudere gli occhi, stretti contro una minaccia invisibile, invincibile. Le parla piano contro la tempia, non è sicuro che lei lo possa sentire in mezzo al frastuono.

“Dimmi la verità se puoi, Corsaro, sei nuova di zecca, sei scappata da una guerra? E… eri con me?”

La Settima alza lo sguardo dalla spalla del Dottore, sostiene il suo così azzurro per un lungo attimo. Prende un’aria risoluta e annuisce lentamente. “Tre in un solo colpo, Dottore,” mormora nella lana della sua maglia, “ti ho dato poco credito perché sei così giovane e invece sei più avanti di quanto credessi. In tempo lineare ho meno di una settimana. Sono… mi sono dovuta allontanare da una zona di guerra. Sì, ero con te. Ma non chiedermi altro, adesso. Non potrei risponderti e non ho voglia di inventarmi una bugia.”

Nella cella fa molto freddo, c’è molto umido ed è molto rumoroso ora che la pioggia cade furiosamente, come se con la propria rabbia potesse distruggere l’opera dell’uomo, pietra e legno e metallo. La prigione si allaga un po’, l’acqua raggiunge le scarpe della Settima, che rabbrividisce e si appallottola contro il Dottore, cercando un po’ di calore. Il Dottore l’attira più vicina, resta un lungo attimo ad ascoltare, ad ascoltarla. Il ritmo del suo respiro, il battito dei suoi cuori, la temperatura della sua pelle, anche ora che è infreddolita.

È una sua simile, gli somiglia. Ed è una donna, e non gli somiglia affatto.

Per sistemarle la coperta sulle spalle le sfiora la nuca, la pelle tenera e sensibile dell’attaccatura dei capelli, i ricciolini soffici, troppo corti per resistere nell’acconciatura.

La Settima rabbrividisce sotto le sue dita, ma non per il freddo. “Ah, Dottore, fallo di nuovo,” sussurra, piano piano al suo orecchio. “Era la mia prima carezza.”

Il Dottore esegue, consapevolmente questa volta. La Settima chiude gli occhi, accenna un sorriso, mormora un ‘Oh, Dottore’, che colpisce direttamente i suoi pensieri più riposti e intimi, ed esita un istante prima di voltarsi sotto le sue dita, fargli voltare la testa con una minuscola pressione del palmo contro la guancia, iniziare a baciarlo.

Il Dottore mente. A tutti, indiscriminatamente, con costanza ammirevole. Mente a se stesso e mente a Rose e per forza di cose omette e modifica quando parla con il Corsaro. Mente quando si dice che no, non gli è mancata, che è soltanto il riflesso di sopravvivenza di chi si trova alla fine del viaggio – un uomo, una donna, gli unici rimasti – l’istinto più antico dell’universo. Mente quando nasconde accuratamente il pensiero che la Settima sia una donna, una donna attraente, l’ultima donna della sua razza. Mente quando ritiene che il pensiero debba essere deprimente piuttosto che attraente. Mente quando tenta di nascondere a se stesso e a lei l’effetto che la sua vicinanza gli causa.

Mente, ma ricambia il bacio, le sue dita le solleticano la pelle sensibile, tenera, dietro l’orecchio, e con l’altra mano l’attira ancora più vicina, il suo corpo morbido di donna contro il suo solido e maschile.

Gli giunge l’eco dei suoi pensieri, sul fondo della mente, sfocato e indistinto ma abbastanza per capire che parlano di desiderio, di calore, di vicinanza.

Il Dottore è stato, sarà desiderato, catturato e preso e convinto (controvoglia ma soltanto per gioco, soltanto per aggiungere il brivido alla caccia); ha cercato e desiderato e chiesto e ottenuto e ancora cercherà e desidererà e chiederà e otterrà. Prenderà con violenza e implorerà con delicatezza, come è stato preso e implorato.

È soltanto giusto che, per una volta, sia il Corsaro a chiedere.

La Settima interrompe il bacio, esala un piccolo respiro, schiude gli occhi scuri in quelli azzurri del Dottore. Il suo sorriso appena accennato è tinto di desiderio, di languore, mentre intreccia le dita di una mano a quelle del Dottore. “Dottore,” sussurra, e appoggia la fronte contro la sua, strofina leggermente il naso contro il suo. Il gesto è semplice e porta un’intimità altrettanto semplice quanto intensa, inimmaginabile. Sorride e lascia entrare il Dottore, lascia che provi direttamente i suoi pensieri, le sue sensazioni. “Vorrei che fossi tu a rendermi una donna.”

Il temporale disastroso, il freddo, la prigione umida, gli universi e la guerra, persino Rose, tutto è dimenticato in un momento di intimità tenerissima e primale ad un tempo.

Fuori la natura infuria e si scatena, e dentro il Dottore reclina con gentilezza la Settima sul giaciglio improvvisato, le bacia la bocca e la gola e l’incavo dei seni (e lei getta indietro la testa e sospira un _sì_ che convincerebbe un santo), le slaccia i lacci e le sbottona i bottoni con la minuziosa perizia che riserva alle riparazioni della sua amata nave. È un concetto simile e l’abilità delle sue mani non si limita a impianti elettrici e sensori cronodinamici.

La bacia a lungo, si prende il tempo di scoprire cosa le ferma il respiro in gola, e cosa invece le fa soffocare deliziosi gemiti; le sfila una a una le forcine dai capelli, finché non le ricadono liberi in voluttuose onde scure sul collo e sulle spalle e le incorniciano il viso; le spinge gonne e gonnelle su per le cosce, accarezza pelle via via più tenera e bianca. Le bacia le labbra e il seno e la fa rabbrividire ripartendo dal punto più sensibile dietro le ginocchia e risalendo pian piano lungo una scia di baci, e la fa sospirare forte quando la tocca per la prima volta, gentile, e poi ancora.

Fuori inizia a scolorare un’alba carica di pioggia quando il Corsaro afferra la mano del Dottore, vi depone un bacio in mezzo al palmo, lo invita a prendersi quanto ha deciso di accettare in dono.

Non è perfetto – lei è impaziente e non si cura della scomodità, non si cura di sentire male, non si cura del suo peso che la schiaccia contro il pavimento, l’àncora all’adesso e qui. Ma _deve_ averlo, sentirsi nuova e completa allo stesso tempo, per la prima volta – e ciò lo rende perfetto.

Non è perfetto – lui è altrettanto impaziente, e non può trattare l’occasione con la reverenza che merita. Rallenta i propri movimenti finché non si rende conto che fa un torto ad entrambi, che _deve_ averla, e allora se la stringe più vicina, si lascia affondare – ed è perfetto.

-

**Terzo giorno**

(mattina)

Il Dottore non controlla la cella. Non c’è niente da controllare, a parte una pozza umida nei pressi della finestra, dove le onde hanno allagato il pavimento. Non c’è niente da controllare, e la Settima dorme con la testa spettinata contro la sua spalla, le labbra appena schiuse.

È particolarmente riluttante a svegliarla, per quanto l’idea di averla sveglia e calda di sonno e arrendevole contro di sé sia piuttosto inebriante a contatto con l’aria fredda del mattino.

Si tratta dei suoi sogni. Il Corsaro dorme e sogna, e nell’abbandono del sonno i suoi sogni trapelano e lo riempiono di ogni sorta di immagine. Sogna la notte appena trascorsa o forse notti future? Il Dottore cerca di tralasciare le sensazioni che questi sogni gli trasferiscono, di ignorare il respiro della Settima che sorge e cala sotto la coperta, il ricordo del suo corpo.

Ma la Settima sogna sogni che il Dottore non dovrebbe neanche sfiorare. Sogni futuri, sogni che gli dovrebbero essere preclusi, sogni che dovrebbe ignorare fino al momento opportuno, se non per sempre. Chiude la mente, allontana le tentazioni, ben più pericolose di quelle della carne. Nessuna scorciatoia, nessuna anticipazione.

E ci sono i sogni che parlano di perdita e solitudine. Il Corsaro deve proseguire il suo viaggio, il Dottore deve riaggiustare la propria rotta. La sosta è terminata.

Il Dottore mente. E mentirebbe molto più del solito se affermasse che non gli duole dover fare la cosa giusta, la cosa prevista. Stringe la mano della Settima sotto la coperta e l’ascolta respirare, ascolta il battito dei suoi cuori e riflette che _questa è l’ultima donna della mia razza_ , l’ultima possibilità di avere una compagna per la vita, ed è _così_ riluttante a lasciarla andare, a lasciarla tornare al proprio tempo.

Ma non si può intralciare il flusso del tempo, non lo si può fare più di quanto lui già non faccia, di quanto abbia fatto e il caro prezzo che ha dovuto pagare per la propria interferenza non lo rende certo più degno di metterci ancora lo zampino.

Deve lasciarla andare, con la consapevolezza che questo potrebbe essere l’ultimo incontro, l’ultima possibilità e che se così è deciso, che i Time Lord debbano estinguersi, allora così dovrà essere.

La Settima si muove un po’ contro di lui, il suo respiro cambia, i suoi occhi si aprono, assonnati.

“Pensieri pesanti a prima mattina, _mi amor_ ,” dice, rauca e sonnolenta. Il Dottore è tentato di sedurla mentre ancora non è del tutto cosciente.

Il Corsaro ride, si stira come una gatta sotto la coperta. “Se ti toglie dalla mente questi pensieri apocalittici, volentieri, _querido._ ”

L’ora e adesso è senza dubbio meglio del mai e del non più. La lusinga della Settima è molto efficace, e il Dottore mette da parte i pensieri scuri per tutta un’altra gamma di colori.

-

(pomeriggio)

Rose mantiene la promessa e viene a liberarli nel pomeriggio, scortata dal capitano delle guardie. La donna si scusa con il Dottore e il Corsaro, si imbarca in una complicata spiegazione sul controllo degli accessi e sulla tratta delle terrestri di cui è covo Venezia, li informa che il Principe desidera scusarsi in persona e, magari, offrire loro un bagno caldo.

Ripartono poco dopo, il Dottore e Rose e il Corsaro sulla TARDIS, come già un’altra volta eppure in modo così diverso.

Rose è piena di domande e il Dottore è vagamente curioso su come sia riuscita a farli rilasciare, ma la discussione dovrà aspettare un altro momento.

Su sua richiesta, il Dottore lascia la Settima sulla Terra nel 1999. La saluta malvolentieri, ma il Corsaro gli regala un ultimo bacio, gli assicura che si vedranno presto, gli raccomanda di comportarsi bene con Rose.

Già, Rose. Lo scruta come un falco, arde di domande e di curiosità. Di nuovo sulla TARDIS, l’osserva dall’altro lato della console e giocherella con la lingua tra i denti. Immagina, non è gelosa, non ancora, lo sarà presto.

“In quella prigione… Dottore… è successo qualcosa? Ti hanno fatto del male?”

Il Dottore spinge un interruttore, gira una manopola, sposta lo scanner a portata d’occhio e vi controlla delle coordinate.

“Male? A me? Certo che no! Allora, dove vuoi andare adesso? Accetto richieste, Rose Tyler, ma sappi che non garantisco sulla precisione dell’esecuzione!”

Rose ride, un pezzetto di lingua tra i denti, e tutto sta già cambiando.

***

**Cthulhu’s Arms su Lovecraft IV, colonia britannica – 5083 d.C.**

Il Dottore incontra la Quinta a metà del suo cammino come Decimo.

La riconosce dal tatuaggio, un minuscolo serpente che si morde la coda, grande come una monetina e in alto sulla coscia; dalla risata contagiosa, una risata piena e franca con la testa buttata all'indietro e la bocca aperta.

La riconosce dal profumo e dalla sua personale frequenza. In mezzo ad una folla scura e in penombra, spicca come una sagoma illuminata, attraversata da linee serpentine di luce ed elettricità.

Questa volta si fa guidare soprattutto dal tatuaggio, il suo marchio, l'ouroboros.

Lei stira le labbra paffute in un bel sorriso, scuote i capelli – _al Dottore gira un po’ la testa, ma devono essere i fumi dell’alcol –_ dice di averlo riconosciuto dal sorriso, no dalla quantità di stupidaggini che l’ha sentito dire in un singolo respiro, no, dall’odore, no, aggiunge allungando una mano con le unghie smaltate di rosso e strizzandogli la natica sinistra – il Dottore emette un gridolino nient'affatto virile – da come gli cade il completo gessato. È uno scherzo, perché per la Quinta il Dottore ha la stessa luminescenza che lo separa dal resto della folla.

Il Corsaro lo squadra da capo a piedi, inarca un sopracciglio perfetto. Il Dottore ha come un brivido. Questa incarnazione è troppo…è  troppo tutto. Pelle pallida e luminosa, occhi chiari-

_(un bel punto tra azzurro e blu, giudica il Dottore, ma lui che ne sa? Il suo mondo girava intorno a un paio di occhioni cangianti verde-nocciola fino a non troppo tempo fa. Tantissime ciglia e troppo mascara. Scaccia il pensiero prima che quegli occhi tornino ad accusarlo)_

-troppo maliziosi, bocca voluttuosa dipinta di rosso.

Ha un corsetto nero, una gonna lunga tutta raccolta sulle cosce mentre siede sullo sgabello (troppo raccolta, se riesce a vedere il tatuaggio, e il mondo un po' sfarfalla come l'orizzonte nei giorni di estrema calura), un'aureola di capelli rosso scuro (breve indignazione: lei è riuscita a diventare rossa).

Al Dottore gira la testa come di fronte a un rosaio carnivoro di Altair V, che stordisce la preda con un profumo ipnotico e anestetizzante, e poi sgrana chiostre di denti malvagi in mezzo ai petali purpurei e divora il malcapitato.

Ha come la sensazione che il Corsaro possa divorarlo, questa sera, e proprio questa sera si sente un po' incline a lasciarsi divorare.

Ah, no, non è la prima volta con il Corsaro.

Soltanto una rigenerazione fa, ed erano in un posto molto simile a questo (il Dottore sceglie di non toccare i ricordi di Venezia. Hanno un colore diverso rispetto alla disperazione del suo incontro con il Terzo Corsaro).

Il Dottore era un uomo diverso, il Corsaro era un uomo. Alto, con spalle e braccia che avrebbero vinto l'approvazione di Jack Harkness, il sorriso solenne e gli occhi ad un tempo antichi e vivaci, di chi ha visto e vissuto l’avventura in ogni sua forma e non ne è ancora sazio, non ne sarà mai sazio.

Il Dottore ha una sorta di brivido totale, dalla nuca alle punte dei piedi nelle sue scarpe rosse, un brivido che si trasmette come un sisma attraverso le righine bordeaux del suo completo blu.

Non saprebbe dire se sia stato il sorso di vodka glaciale a gravità zero aromatizzata alla banana, lo sguardo divertito della Quinta che osserva il suo impaccio con la coda dell’occhio pesantemente bistrato, o magari il ricordo di quella vita precedente, dell’ultima volta che un uomo a pezzi ha cercato sollievo e conforto.

“Dottore, Dottore… ti avrei riconosciuto con qualsiasi faccia,” dice il Corsaro, sorridendo, labbra rosse e carnose su denti bianchissimi, “Numero dieci, mh?” Si volta, prende un sorso di… rum? (il Dottore arriccia il naso. Tollera a stento l’alcol, e il tuffarsi in uno stucchevole mare di liquore alla banana è una punizione quanto è un veicolo per l’oblio), poi l’osserva dalla cima dei capelli alla punta delle scarpe. “E io che pensavo di essere sconsiderata… Soltanto mille anni e già alla mia quinta.”

Il Dottore apre la bocca per parlare, la richiude, osserva la creatura esotica di fronte a sé senza sapere cosa farsene.

Il Corsaro scuote i capelli, prende un altro sorso di rum e guarda gli specchi sul fondo del bar, dritto davanti a sé. Si appoggia al piccolo schienale dello sgabello e si dondola all’indietro, senza un solo problema al mondo.

Il Dottore sente il proprio sguardo scivolare adagio lungo le sue cosce, attorno alle ginocchia e fermarsi sugli stivali dal tacco impossibile, con una fila di lacci crudeli lungo i polpacci. Deglutisce.

“Se proprio vuoi saperlo, _mi amor_ , e qualcosa mi dice che vuoi saperlo, ma non ti sembra delicato chiedermelo, ho fatto naufragio.” Beve un po’, scocca un’occhiata al Dottore da sotto le ciglia.

(Il Dottore distoglie lo sguardo. Tutte quelle ciglia lo turbano, gli sussurrano un nome all’orecchio.)

“Un pianetino arretrato appena fuori dalla Nebulosa del Granchio, Atteplop o qualcosa del genere. Non andare mai su Atteplop se puoi evitarlo. Anzi, evita e basta, comprendi?”

Il Corsaro arriccia il nasino, soffia via una ciocca ribelle dal viso. “Ci credi che hanno ancora culti priapici? Pensavo che si fossero estinti da quel dì,” scrolla le spalle e il movimento causa l’entrata di un che di ondulatorio nel campo visivo del Dottore.

“Mi hanno sacrificato al loro altare della Sacra Verga o cosa.” È troppo, e scoppia a ridere. “Immagina la loro faccia, quando mi sono rigenerata, ed ero _donna_. Ci sono rimasti così male, poveretti.”

Ci pensa un momento, passa un dito leggero sul circoletto nero del serpente sulla sua coscia. “Mi dispiace soltanto per il tatuaggio. Così piccolo questa volta, magari non ti piace più, non come l’altra volta, _verdad_? Ma è la prima volta che sono una donna, non volevo una cosa volgare.”

Il Dottore non risponde, ma i suoi occhi sembrano considerare attentamente il serpentello nero del tutto a proprio agio sulla coscia del Corsaro.

Il Dottore non ha detto una sola parola (se non contiamo un ‘Cosa?!’ quando ha riconosciuto il Corsaro, e il gridolino isterico di poco prima),  e per un uomo loquace al limite del delirio è qualcosa di molto, molto minaccioso. E poi ci sono quei segni neri sotto i suoi occhi stanchi, _più_ stanchi del solito. Neanche l’altra volta, quando il Corsaro l’ha intercettato appena di ritorno da una guerra, da _quella_ guerra, i suoi occhi avevano perso totalmente la brillantezza.

Dolore, perdita, senso di colpa e megalomania miscelati in un cocktail letale, sì, ma un pericolo che si annuncia è un pericolo in parte previsto.

E il giorno in cui un Dalek preferirà avvicinarsi in silenzio piuttosto che rantolare un isterico ‘STERMINARE’ sarà un giorno di cui aver paura. Il giorno in cui il Dottore tace è un giorno di cui avere _terrore._

 “Vieni qua,” lo invita, facendo _patpat_ sullo sgabello accanto al suo. “Forza, scegli il tuo veleno.”

Il Dottore si issa a sedere sullo sgabello, incrocia i piedi, appoggia i gomiti al bancone. Mormora un _allons-y_ sottovoce.

__

Alla prima hypervodka alla banana, il Dottore storce il naso, storce la bocca, la manda giù come una medicina. Si è seduto sullo sgabello alto al bancone del bar, accanto al Corsaro, ancora non si capacita del suo aspetto, del suo contegno. Cercava un vecchio amico, un compagno di guerra vicino al quale deporre le armi. Non è sicuro di cosa ha trovato.

Al secondo rum, il Corsaro osserva il Dottore senza dire niente, gli dà una strizzatina al ginocchio, un cenno di incoraggiamento, gli spinge vicino un’altra hypervodka (ributtante, ma a quanto pare è l’unico alcol che beve).

Alla terza disgustosa vodka, il Dottore si è come accasciato sullo sgabello, piegato in due sul bancone per la sola forza del suo dolore. Il Corsaro traccia circoletti in gallifreiano circolare sulla sua rotula, piano piano, parole di conforto. Vuole dirgli ‘io ti ascolto, io ti capisco, sei al sicuro’, ma le parole non bastano, e il sollievo del Dottore a potersi confidare con uno dei suoi, con uno di ‘quelli buoni’ non è abbastanza per colmare l’abisso della sua disperazione.

Al quarto rum, il Corsaro è in piedi dietro allo sgabello del Dottore, gli stringe la vita con le braccia, gli sussurra direttamente nell’orecchio. Il Dottore tiene gli occhi chiusi, la mano stretta intorno al bicchiere della prossima vodka. “Lasciami entrare, lasciami vedere,” mormora la Quinta, gli depone un bacio leggero sulla nuca, poi spinge delicatamente – _così_ – la barriera tra la sua mente e quella del Dottore.

La quinta vodka è verde radioattivo (basta banana, ha voluto provare quella alla mela. Il Corsaro pensa che sia una _pessima_ idea). Il Dottore non ne ha bevuto che un sorso, prima di contorcersi in un evidente quanto inconscio spasmo di repulsione. Il bicchiere è rimasto colmo sul balcone, accanto alla manciata di crediti lasciati dal Corsaro. Pur intossicato dal liquore, dal veleno che gli infetta l’anima, il Dottore ha respinto il tocco mentale del Corsaro, chiudendo la mente al suo gentile investigare.

Il viso del Dottore è chiuso e scostante, le sopracciglia aggrottate, gli occhi duri. La Quinta sa che il Dottore ce la sta mettendo tutta per mantenere il controllo, nonostante abbia tentato di intossicarsi per buona parte della serata. _Sente_  il suo scontento e la sua angoscia, sente il mare in tempesta che gli scuote la mente, sente le onde crudeli del dolore erodergli a poco a poco i cuori, tutte le parole taglienti che vorrebbe sputare bloccate in gola.

 _Oh basta così,_ e il Corsaro è un amico ( _un’amica_ ), ed è gentile, ma non _così_ gentile. Sarà anche giovane in questo corpo, e non del tutto certa della propria identità, della propria personalità (la scoprirà in seguito, e sarà rumorosa, e eccentrica e molto maliziosa), ma quando occorre, non si fa scrupolo di adoperare le maniere forti.

Paga le bevande, infila le dita tra le sue, mano nella mano, se lo trascina fino alla sua TARDIS, nelle sue stanze private (la cabina di un capitano pirata. _Figurarsi_. Il Dottore sbatte un po’ le palpebre mentre si guarda intorno e osserva un mappamondo che riproduce Gallifrey, un sestante, un astrolabio, e una bestia rossa e verde con un grosso becco che passerebbe bene per un pappagallo terrestre se non sputasse fuoco con ogni respiro, mentre si dondola sul suo trespolo).

Quattro vodka e un sorso, quindi, prima che il Corsaro l’attiri a sé, nella nube del proprio profumo e contro il calore del proprio nuovo, misterioso corpo, gli infili la lingua in bocca con deliberata prepotenza. Il Dottore fa quello che fa sempre in questi casi, finge di essere preso alla sprovvista (la scenetta questa volta soffre di qualche sbavatura, ma l’uomo ha più alcol che sangue in circolo in quel suo straordinario sistema vascolare), esita per un breve attimo sull’orlo dell’abisso, e come sempre di fronte ad una sfida si tuffa di testa.

 _È così diverso_ – dal baciare Rose, nonostante la bocca del Corsaro sia ugualmente piacevole, con le labbra morbide e generose. 

 _È così diverso_ – dal baciare il Corsaro stesso, ogni Corsaro che ha mai baciato (il Primo dietro la rimessa delle TARDIS su Gallifrey, quando era ancora soltanto un marmocchio; e il Terzo l’ultima volta che cercato conforto, un uomo alto e solido, un colosso bruno dal sorriso accecante e gli occhi buoni; e la Settima a Venezia, in una prigione umida).

Il Dottore non l’ammette neanche a se stesso, ma gli manca. Gli manca il Terzo Corsaro, e nel breve attimo che gli occorre per capire che lo incontrerà soltanto nel passato, che il suo futuro è fermo e secco come un ramo morto, che il Terzo è bello che morto, che non si torna indietro e che questo, questa donna, è il Corsaro che dovrà tenersi, _finalmente capisce lo sgomento_ di fronte alla sua rigenerazione.

 _È così diverso_ – da qualsiasi altro bacio abbia ricevuto o dato nell’ultima vita, perché il Corsaro è un Time Lord (…Time _Lady_ , si corregge), e i suoi cuori battono all’unisono contro il suo torace, in contrappunto ai suoi ma in un’armonia perfetta, attraverso corsetto e camicia e giacca, quell’armonia che non si crea mai con il singolo battito di un umano. Il Corsaro non ha bisogno di interrompere il bacio dopo pochi secondi per riprendere fiato ( _oh_ , e gli occhi lucidi, leggermente fuori fuoco di Rose, e il piccolo schiocco quando si staccava da lui per tirare a forza un lungo respiro affannato, _oh_ , i suoi occhi e quel piccolo rumore osceno avevano il potere di fargli perdere qualsiasi forma di controllo).

 _È così diverso_ – perché la mente di Rose era tutto tranne che banale, e i suoi pensieri tutto tranne che scontati, eppure tutto diventava talmente silenzioso quando erano da soli, e il Dottore premeva contro la mente di Rose come le sue dita premevano i punti giusti per mandarla a fuoco, e ogni volta, ogni volta che riusciva a convincerla a schiudersi era una piccola violenza.

 _È così diverso_ – perché è il Corsaro a iniziare il contatto telepatico mentre ancora il bacio perdura, e il Dottore non è più abituato ad avere un interlocutore e la cosa è totalmente assurda ed eccitante e spaventosa allo stesso tempo. Esita, si nega, si oppone, ma le difese sono basse e il Corsaro sa bene cosa fa. Con un piccolo rumore sconfitto sul fondo della gola, il Dottore la lascia entrare.

-

Forme indistinte, colori primari, macchie vivaci che si sciolgono in acquerelli e dipingono Gallifrey. Il Corsaro sussulta forte con un senso di perdita e nostalgia, così forte da perdere quasi il collegamento. Il Dottore se la stringe più vicino, la sua mano le accarezza il braccio, e la sua mente le parla di soli gemelli e cielo arancio bruciato.

Il Corsaro aveva dimenticato che il Dottore usasse queste immagini come una sorta di firma, un timbro telepatico.

L’altra volta, la volta prima, la mente del Dottore era stata il palcoscenico di un massacro.

Fumo, esplosioni, grida. Le voci stridule dei Dalek e il campo di battaglia costellato di morti e moribondi. Il Corsaro rabbrividisce tra le braccia del Dottore (il Dottore la stringe più forte, le accarezza i capelli), Gallifrey impallidisce e scolora e i soli gemelli diventano un paio di occhi grandi tra il verde e il nocciola, ombreggiati da folte ciglia scure.

 _Oh adesso ci siamo._ Spinge forte il Dottore contro la parete (il piglio è lo stesso di quando era alta quasi due metri, il risultato è forse ancora più lusinghiero. Il Dottore _chiaramente_ gradisce), gli infila le dita nei capelli mentre lo bacia. _Forza, mostramela. Non trattenerti. Come si chiama?_

Tutti i canali trasmettono solo e soltanto Rose.

I dettagli minuscoli e importanti: _la sua risata, il modo in cui si toccava i denti con la lingua quando sorrideva, il modo in cui si spostava i capelli dal viso, le pieghine intorno ai suoi occhi sorridenti, la facilità con cui la sua mano scivolava in quella del Dottore. E il suo sorriso, registrato in ogni minuscola variazione, catalogato per intensità e scopo e data di apparizione, come gli avvistamenti di una cometa molto rara. Tutti i suoi sorrisi in fila uno dietro l’altro, avrebbero potuto dare luce ad un pianeta per un anno._

Gli elementi fondamentali, _tutte le sue espressioni, dall’abbandono del sonno_

(quella volta che il Dottore si è voltato dal suo ciarlare metà con Rose, metà con la console, e l’ha trovata raggomitolata come un gattino, un paio di interruttori colorati premuti contro la guancia, profondamente addormentata. Lui l’ha coperta con il suo cappotto, la TARDIS ha abbassato le luci, smorzato il sussurro del Time Rotor. _Il suo sorriso, quando prima di lasciarla riposare, le ha accarezzato la guancia con la punta delle dita._ )

_al pianto disperato_

(il Dottore tenta di immaginare una porta e di chiuderla in faccia all’intrusione del Corsaro. Ci riesce una frazione di secondo troppo tardi, e l’universo ha lo stesso brivido che scuote il Dottore, lo stesso lamento che non riesce a trattenere sul fondo della gola, e _quegli occhi pieni di lacrime e grumi di mascara._ Il Corsaro gli accarezza la guancia, gli dà un bacio sulla fronte. _Non trattenerti. Lasciami entrare._ )

_all’estasi_

(quella volta in penombra, in camera di Rose, la notte di Natale. Un sola luce accesa sul comodino di Rose, e i suoi occhi brillanti, la risata smorzata in gola perché _si deve fare piano, qualcuno potrebbe sentire_ (Jackie nella stanza accanto, con la televisione accesa) e i suoi baci, e le sue mani che l’aiutano a disfarsi del vestiario scelto _anche un po’ per lei_. E la spolverata di rossore sulle sue guance, e baci sulla sua gola scoperta mentre getta indietro la testa e si aggrappa alle spalle di lui, alle lenzuola, e si abbandona, ed è sua. _E sapere che è la prima volta per lui con lei, ma non la prima per lei, con lui. E porsi domande così squisitamente umane che lei non può fare a meno di leggergliele negli occhi, scoppiare a ridere radiosa e esausta)_

_alla colpa_

(Le passa attraverso il viso come una nuvola nera attraverso il volto del sole. Dura soltanto un secondo, sussurra _Mickey_. Ma il sorriso del Dottore, il modo in cui i suoi occhi si illuminano quando la osserva, il modo in cui pronuncia il suo nome, il modo in cui la prende per mano. Il sussurro è presto dimenticato.)

_alla confusione_

(Quella terribile volta in cui _oh_ è morto e si è rigenerato e ha visto la paura nei suoi occhi, e la diffidenza, e la confusione. E il dubbio, il dubbio soffocante al quale non poter dare risposta perché-perché-perché quando ti rigeneri il tuo corpo subisce uno shock, e devi dormire, e devi riposare, e non puoi salvare l’universo e rassicurare la tua Rose, mentre dormi. Non puoi.)

_al sollievo_

(E il suo sorriso come il primo fiore della primavera il giorno di Natale, dopo aver salvato la Terra da un’invasione aliena. Il suo sorriso come il primo sole dopo l’inverno, scioglie qualsiasi neve e si riflette sul suo viso, lo fa sorridere a sua volta. È come innamorarsi ancora.)

_alla perdita_

(La perdita è una parete bianca che separa due universi. La perdita è una parete bianca sulla quale battere inutilmente e singhiozzare ogni lacrima. Non l’ha vista piangere appoggiata alla parete, il viso distorto dal dolore, ma l’ha immaginata. E dopo il fiume di emozioni, il Dottore non ha più la forza di chiudere quella porta.

 _Questa è la storia di Rose_ , _e questo è l’ultimo capitolo._

(Il Corsaro cerca la sua mano, intreccia le dita alle sue, stringe forte e appoggia la fronte alla sua.)

La perdita è una baia norvegese, un paesaggio quasi lunare, e i due minuti più lunghi e più corti delle loro vite.

È sapere perfettamente cosa dire e non poter sputare quelle tre parole, non avere il coraggio, il tempo, la forza, la spregiudicatezza di darle la certezza di quanto ha sempre saputo (o le sue lacrime non sarebbero così taglienti). Non poterlo dire, perché non potrebbe più lasciarla.

Brucia come una supernova, il sole morente che ha consumato soltanto per dirle addio.)

-

Non è la prima volta e non è stata l’ultima e non sarà la prima e sulle rispettive timeline questa volta avrà collocazioni, connotazioni diverse. Non è la prima volta con il Corsaro.

Ma mentre lei lo spinge nel suo letto, slacciandogli la cravatta e mordendogli le labbra, e baciandolo con abbandono e onesta voluttà, rendendolo di fatto incapace di intendere e di volere, riflette che è in effetti la prima volta di molte cose.

Il Corsaro è donna per la prima volta, il Dottore già conosce un altro svolgimento dello stesso tema.

È la prima volta che il Dottore si apre totalmente alla sua mente, ma la Quinta già possiede le chiavi di questo particolare forziere. L’ha aperto e ne ha sondato i misteri in un tempo molto più buio di quanto il Dottore possa immaginare.

Il Dottore non riesce a togliersi l’idea che la Quinta sia una donna, che il suo appartenere all’altro sesso in qualche modo la renda più adatta a cogliere le sfumature più intime delle sue emozioni. Potrebbe essere così, o potrebbe aver trascorso troppo tempo accompagnato da umani, e dalle loro ordinate, ridicole categorie in fatto di sesso e desiderio e piacere. Forse è soltanto perché si tratta del Corsaro che ha la possibilità di esprimersi, di spiegarsi in termini che le parole non possono contemplare e contenere.

Ma la personalità corrente conta qualcosa, e sa per certo che questa volta non otterrà l’oblio squisitamente fisico della scorsa occasione, il tocco ad un tempo deciso e gentile di un amico.

È la prima volta che si avvicina così a qualcuno, dopo aver perso Rose. È in grado di ammetterlo ora, anche solo tra sé e sé, e il merito è della Quinta e della sua sorridente insistenza, del tocco paziente e fermo contro la sua mente. I cuori gli si stringono un po’ nel petto quando, sfiorando ad occhi chiusi il tatuaggio del Corsaro, seduta a cavallo delle sue anche strette, la gonna tutta raccolta intorno ai fianchi, ricorda un’altra sensazione, la pelle di un’altra persona.

Le chiede perdono in silenzio, mentre le dita della Quinta gli sfilano la giacca, gli slacciano la camicia – a _chi_ chiede perdono? A Rose, per questo ma anche per tutto quello che le ha fatto? O al Corsaro, di cui ricorda a stento la presenza? – e lei gli sussurra tranquilla sulla gola che _non importa,_ _ci penso io, sei al sicuro._ Le fa alzare la testa per baciarla, per sentire attraverso l’alcol e il sapore di banana, e il gusto del suo rossetto, il sapore che è soltanto suo, e che palesemente non può essere quello di Rose.

I Time Lord non si sono mai troppo preoccupati degli aspetti della vita più materiali – il sonno, il nutrimento, la riproduzione. Dalla notte dei tempi la loro attenzione ha sempre prediletto sfere più alte. Il dominio del tempo, l’ordine cosmico, il sapere. Il Dottore è sempre stato un ribelle anche in questo. Cercando la vicinanza degli umani, delle loro faccende minuscole e trascurabili, delle loro vite del tutto magnifiche e banali. Cercando la vicinanza dei suoi compagni di viaggio, un soffio di quel calore, di quella banalità strabiliante e meravigliosa. Cercando il conforto di un tocco – una mano stretta nella sua, un abbraccio, un bacio, un amplesso.

Il Dottore non sarà mai umano, ma a forza di frequentare gli umani, di osservare e adorare le loro imperfezioni, ha acquisito quella loro ammirevole capacità di cercare conforto nel contatto fisico, di tornare al più antico istinto di sopravvivenza nel momento del pericolo.

Con improvvisa urgenza, il Dottore slaccia quasi alla cieca i lacci del Corsaro, le palpebre calate sugli occhi quanto basta perché gli si confonda la vista, e gli appaiano sfocati i suoi capelli rossi, la sua bocca, i suoi occhi colmi ad un tempo di desiderio e premura. Le bacia la sommità del seno come ha baciato allo stesso modo Rose, premuta tra il muro di un vicolo e la sua voglia, il giorno dell’apertura delle Olimpiadi del 2012.

Sotto lo strato di dolore e il velo di desiderio, il Dottore si sente in colpa. Niente di nuovo, niente di strano. Si sente in colpa perché questo Corsaro gli dona il suo corpo nella piena consapevolezza di sostituire un’assente, e non lo stima di meno per questo. Si sente in colpa perché senza questo sacrificio non saprebbe come ricominciare a raccogliere i pezzi. Le cattura di nuovo la bocca con la sua, il bacio acquista ferocia, diventa il morso disperato con cui ha baciato Rose dopo averla quasi persa per sempre in un buco nero. La stessa spinta primordiale che l’ha costretto a renderla sua con forza, urgenza, disperazione. (E renderla sua con lentezza estenuante dopo, baciando con delicatezza ogni morso, ogni graffio, ogni segno delle sue dita, ogni lacrima versata in parti uguali per dolore, sollievo e passione. Baciarle la bocca paffuta segnata da un morso, accarezzarle i capelli, sussurrarle parole in una lingua che lei non sa, e che la TARDIS non traduce. Amarla da spezzare i cuori.)

Ma dimentica – e questo è un errore molto poco umano – che anche il Corsaro è un ribelle. Un ribelle che ha fatto della propria condizione un’arma, piuttosto che una difesa, e ha negoziato la propria ribellione offrendo in cambio i propri servigi.

Calando su di lui con una lentezza esasperante e un profondo sospiro, la Quinta rivendica come suo quanto ha in più occasioni desiderato, celando nel dare il prendere (Rose quella prima volta, la notte di Natale. Rose che si è riappropriata di quanto è sempre stato soltanto suo, fin dalla prima volta che lui l’ha presa per mano e le ha detto di correre).

Quando le affonda le dita nella morbidezza dei fianchi perché si decida _una buona volta_ a muoversi, il Dottore è ben al di là di ogni ragionamento logico, e la semplice equazione gli sfugge interamente. _Graecia capta ferum victorem cepit._

Dopo salgono le lacrime, quelle che non ha mai lasciato tornare in superficie salvo per l’unica fuggitiva, presto asciugata prima di scoprire una donna in abito da sposa a bordo della TARDIS. Salgono a grappoli, a ondate, gli mozzano il fiato, e gli spengono nei singhiozzi ogni parola. Il Corsaro lo tiene stretto a sé, la sua testa contro il suo seno, una mano nei suoi capelli disordinati, e senza disturbare il suo dolore gli sussurra telepaticamente pensieri calmanti nella lingua che nessuno dei due ormai usa più.

_\--_

**Cthulhu’s Arms su Lovecraft IV, colonia britannica – 5071 d.C.**

(Il Corsaro incontra un'altra volta il Dottore, prima che lui incontri lei. Per lui è dopo la guerra ma prima di Canary Wharf. Lei lo ha da poco rimesso sulla TARDIS, con gli occhi lucidi, ubriaco di vodka e sesso. In tempo lineare, per il Corsaro sarà trascorsa una settimana. Tra viaggiatori del tempo ci si abitua a incontrarsi fuori sincrono, ma questa è una coincidenza troppo crudele.

Il Dottore è con Rose e il Corsaro lo sapeva già. Lo sapeva dal fatto che i suoi occhi sono meno infossati e il sorriso è facile sulle sue labbra, il suo corpo parla il linguaggio dell’energia, della voglia di vivere, dell’amore.

Il Corsaro intravede Rose poco lontano, impegnata con un drink di un rosa allarmante che frizza e sibila e le fa scoppiare bollicine sul naso. Il Dottore ha il passo leggero di un innamorato e la beata ignoranza di chi pensa di essere felice. Si volta, intravede il Corsaro, aggrotta le sopracciglia pensando di riconoscere qualcuno, ma quando volge le spalle al Corsaro al richiamo di Rose, la Quinta è già sparita.

La prossima volta il Dottore non la riconoscerà, pur avendola già vista, e lei avrà il compito ingrato di ridargli un po' di calore, mentre i suoi cuori sanguinano per un'altra.)

\----

**Spazio non territoriale (Quadrante della Fascia Caraibica) – 3013 d.C. (Nuovo Calendario Gregoriano)**

Si incontrano per un’ultima grande avventura.  Il Dottore è legato all’albero maestro della TARDIS del Corsaro, la Quinta ha scambiato la gonna per un paio di braghe aderenti al punto giusto e gli preme la punta della spada sonica contro la gola, abbastanza da graffiare, non abbastanza da far vero danno.

“E allora, Dottore, ti è piaciuto l’inseguimento?” Ha una benda sull’occhio, e per quanto la punta della sua spada sia dolorosa contro la pelle delicata della gola, il Dottore l’approva, come approva le nuove scelte in fatto di abbigliamento.

“Oh, moltissimo, _Esmeralda Harlock_ , ricercata in sette diversi quadranti per furto, truffa, rapimento e per aver impersonato la Regina.”

La Quinta scoppia a ridere di gusto, testa gettata indietro e seno ondeggiante sotto il corsetto. La spada graffia un po’, e il Dottore si guarda bene dal deglutire.

“Oh è stato divertente. Non sai da quanto tempo desideravo dire ‘sono la dannata Regina’. _Anda ya_ , Dottore, non fare quella faccia,” prosegue, allontanando la spada di un misero mezzo centimetro. “Ti sei ben divertito a inseguirmi, anche se poi ti sei fatto catturare.” Si morde la lingua, gli scocca una strizzata d’occhio. “Personalmente trovo che le corde ti donino. Non sai da quanto tempo desideravo legarti.”

Il Dottore prova a divincolarsi contro le corde, ma c’è poco da fare. La Quinta l’ha perquisito personalmente, con minuzia ed evidente piacere, e l’ha legato con le proprie mani. Nessuna speranza di liberarsi sfruttando la distrazione o il lavoro approssimativo di uno qualsiasi dei suoi sgherri. Anche perché – l’ha notato subito – nessuno della sua flotta raccogliticcia è ammesso a bordo della TARDIS.

Questa volta il Dottore si è messo nei guai con un certo grado di consapevolezza, partecipando ad un inseguimento della flotta governativa del pianeta Port Royal, nella Fascia Caraibica  (giurisdizione della nave Britannia), per catturare la pericolosa piratessa Esmeralda Harlock.

Il Dottore ha avuto tutto il tempo di essere intelligente e irritante, di consigliare rotte ritenute impossibili e invece fastidiosamente vantaggiose e di ruminare sulle manie degli umani. _Umani._ Arrivano ovunque nell’Universo e danno nomi riciclati a qualsiasi cosa abbia già un nome legittimo in un’altra lingua. Gli è venuta in mente New New York e si è concesso un sospiro e un sorriso allo stesso tempo.

Ma, come si dice, acqua passata.

La flotta pirata, capitanata dalla Quinta, si è fatta attirare in un’imboscata con una facilità eccessiva, ha sfruttato a proprio vantaggio l’intelligenza del Dottore e gli ha giocato un brutto tiro.

È tutto uno scherzo, ovviamente, uno scherzo tra Time Lord (il che rende la cosa proporzionalmente più ridicola e pericolosa), e il maltolto è stato restituito con buona grazia e un sospiro scocciato da parte della Quinta, che ha preteso in cambio il Dottore come ostaggio.

Dalla sua posizione in prima fila, per quanto le corde inizino a segare quanto basta per essere fastidiose, il Dottore deve ammettere che il Corsaro è uno _spettacolo_.

Osserva con aria significativa il modo in cui il corsetto le stringe il seno e la vita, e strizza l’occhio ai calzoni che le avvolgono sapientemente sedere e cosce.

Gli fa piacere vederla, oh, sì, ben oltre la superficiale, terrena, palpabile vibrazione di attrazione nei suoi confronti. Il Corsaro è sempre stato dell’umore giusto per un’avventura e il Dottore – per il quale Martha è tramontata e Donna non è ancora sorta prepotentemente all’orizzonte – è rimasto solo abbastanza tempo da sentirsi affamato di compagnia e di contatto.

Oh, ma la Quinta è altrettanto felice di vederlo.

A suo modesto avviso, il Dottore è _uno spettacolo_.

Era uno spettacolo sul ponte di comando della H.M.S. Arcardia, con il mantello nero e l’aria seria, ed è uno spettacolo ancora più gratificante legato all’albero maestro, un graffio rosso sulla gola e la cravatta a sghimbescio. Una scarpa è andata a farsi benedire, e la suola dell’altra pende patetica come la lingua di un cane assetato.

“Quante persone possono dire di averti avuto in loro potere, mh? Indifeso e impotente.” Una risata le risuona in gola, dietro le labbra socchiuse, compiaciute.

“Oh, non saprei,” ribatte il Dottore, cercando istintivamente di allungare la mano verso la tasca che contiene gli occhiali. Il riflesso condizionato di quando intende apparire (ancora più) intelligente. “Dall’inizio a ora? Più di quante abbia voglia di contare.”

Il Dottore sbatte le palpebre sugli occhi scuri e innocenti, il ritratto dell’umiltà. Il Corsaro inarca un sopracciglio, e torna a punzecchiarlo con la spada.

“Ma, e spero che vorrai darmi il dovuto credito, è anche vero che me la sono _sempre_ cavata.”

Il Corsaro finge di non ascoltare e si occupa a tracciare un disegnino circolare con la punta dell’arma sull’incavo alla base delle clavicole del Dottore, laddove la cravatta si è completamente sciolta a forza di divincolarsi.

“ _Soprattutto_ quando il ‘nemico’ ha avuto la certezza di avermela fatta,” termina il Dottore in tono discorsivo.

“Devo ammettere che sei pieno di risorse, anche in situazioni disperate,” prosegue lei, e un bottone schizza via come una molla a contatto col filo tagliente della spada (il Dottore si acciglia brevemente e pensa alla camicia rovinata. Vanità, vanità).

“Ooh ma a me piacciono le situazioni disperate,” continua il Dottore, “sono le migliori, ti costringono a usare veramente il cervello.”

“E il cervello cosa ti dice di questo bel pasticcio, Dottore?” riprende la Quinta. “Hai tutti gli elementi. Sei solo, disarmato, legato all’albero maestro della mia nave con le _mie_ mani. In balìa di una piratessa pazza. E se tenterai di fuggire, tutti sapranno a chi devi essere riportato. Ce l’hai scritto addosso.” Fa un passo indietro, osserva l’opera d’arte.

Il Dottore guarda i circoli più in basso, gli unici che possa vedere, come se non fosse la sua pelle a sanguinare minuscole goccioline rosse, come tante piccole gemme.

“Hai una grafia oscena,” interloquisce tranquillamente. “E non credo che ci siano molti in grado di leggere quello che hai scritto. E _inoltre_ , guarirò talmente in fretta da non avere neanche un segno. E _infine,_ visto e considerato che mi sono slegato mezz’ora fa, hai intenzione di dirmi cosa intendi fare?”

Il Corsaro depone la spada, si avvicina, si accoscia per scendere al suo livello. È vicina, così vicina che il Dottore può contare le sue ciglia una a una, e distinguere le pagliuzze blu da quelle grigie nei suoi occhi.

Si sporge per sussurrargli all’orecchio, e il Dottore può distinguere uno per uno i suoi capelli fiammeggianti, verso i quali prova un misto irrisolto di ammirazione e invidia.

“Voglio assaggiarti.”

Il Dottore ha lo sguardo allocchito di una bestia accecata dai fari sull’autostrada, per quanto dietro quell’ottima pretesa di sorpresa sia molto meno sconvolto di quanto voglia far trasparire.

La Quinta passa un dito sul primo graffio, quello più profondo sulla gola, poi non contenta vi posa le labbra, raccoglie una goccia di sangue sulla punta della lingua. Le sue dita scendono a tracciare le parole circolari, quasi asciutte e rosso scuro contro la pelle bianca del Dottore.

“Voglio assaggiarti, e morderti, e farti mio in ogni maniera possibile. E qualcuna impossibile.”

Il Dottore deglutisce, apre la bocca per parlare, ma il Corsaro gli affonda i denti nel collo e le parole si trasformano in un gemito sorpreso. La Quinta si stacca soltanto dopo avergli lasciato impresse nella pelle due perfette chiostre di denti.

Il Dottore tenta ancora di parlare, il Corsaro gli preme due dita sulla bocca, e può soltanto respirare.

“Voglio farti ogni sorta di domanda imbarazzante e vederti soffrire mentre decidi se rispondere o subire le conseguenze. Voglio vederti… no… voglio sentirti mentre mi racconti della prima persona che ti ha avuto, da quando sei il Decimo.”

La voce del Dottore è un’ottava più bassa del solito, le sue parole lente e ben studiate. Alza lo sguardo, cerca quello della Quinta.

“Vedo che l’adrenalina di un buon inseguimento continua a farti effetto. Non hai perso il vizio.”

Il Corsaro sorride dolcemente, ma i suoi occhi non perdono un tremito, un battito di ciglia, un movimento involontario del viso del Dottore. L’osserva come un falco osserva la preda, pronta a lanciarsi in picchiata.

“Perché rinnegare una premiata tradizione? Mi dispiace soltanto di non essere stata io a catturarti ancora vergine. Dimmelo!” Gli ringhia sulla bocca, gli morde il labbro inferiore, tira via una gocciolina di sangue. “Dimmi _chi…_ racconta. Sto aspettando.”

Il Corsaro non sa cosa sia cambiato dall’ultima volta che l’ha visto, che l’ha stretto tra le braccia e gli ha sussurrato telepaticamente ogni forma di conforto di cui fosse capace. Ma qualcosa è cambiato, ed è come se una nuova galassia gli si fosse accesa nello sguardo.

Il che vuol dire – come dimostra la presente situazione – che il Dottore è di nuovo pronto a cacciarsi nei guai.

“Ti è sempre piaciuto sedurmi dopo un’avventura,” risponde il Dottore, la voce ancora più bassa ma il tono leggero. “Ricordi Occasus XXIV?”

La Quinta annuisce, si lecca le labbra. “Ricordo,” risponde. “E ricordo anche che eri delizioso. Così riservato, così _giovane_. Ma non divagare,” prosegue, cambiando posizione, un ginocchio tra le gambe del Dottore. “E _dimmi_. Chi. Quando.”

È un segno di quanto tempo sia passato, di quante persone abbiano aggiunto le proprie tracce, i propri ricordi alla memoria del Dottore, il fatto che possa accedere a questo particolare ricordo senza discendere nell’angoscia e nel senso di colpa. C’entra anche il ginocchio del Corsaro, e il modo in cui lei l’osserva, un felino pronto a lanciarsi sulla preda. Una preda molto compiacente, ma questi sono dettagli.

“ _Dimmelo_ ,” insiste lei, passa la lingua sul graffio che ha quasi smesso di sanguinare, traccia ancora i circoli color ruggine (c’è scritto _proprietà del Corsaro_ , e il Dottore sarà guarito prima di poterli leggere dal verso giusto).

“Rose!” Il nome viene fuori come un proiettile, un’invettiva, una benedizione. È un grosso sollievo e un grosso dolore e ha un tocco di perversione che il Dottore non lascia affiorare spesso. Parlare di lei, ora, con la Quinta, in questa situazione. “Rose! Il giorno di Natale! Dopo l’invasione dei Sycorax!”

“Ma certo,” mormora il Corsaro, troppo vicina e non abbastanza vicina. Il suo ginocchio lo sfiora, i suoi capelli lo sfiorano, il calore della sua pelle, il suo respiro, persino le corde lo sfiorano ma non lo toccano a sufficienza. E se tanto gli dà tanto, questo è soltanto l’inizio.

“Ma certo,” prosegue lei, a due millimetri dalla sua bocca. “Avrei dovuto immaginarlo. O ricordarlo.” Gli ride in faccia, e il Dottore ricorda fin troppo bene Rose e Jack e il Terzo Corsaro e un se stesso più giovane nella TARDIS e il rimbalzare silenzioso dei pensieri tra tutti i partecipanti del pericoloso gioco. “Soltanto lei? Da sola? _Seriamente_ , Dottore? Sei un ribelle così scadente?” Oh ma la Quinta sa, e il Dottore sa che lei sa e il gioco è dieci volte più delizioso e perverso di quanto possa sembrare.

Il Dottore riesce a sembrare innocente, candido come uno qualsiasi che imbocca il corridoio sbagliato e si trova in mezzo a situazioni imbarazzanti. Ha la faccia di chi sta per dire ‘Oh mi scusi, passavo solo di qua. Ma torno subito da dove sono venuto. Arrivederci.’ Riesce a sembrare così innocente anche legato all’albero maestro, sporco di sangue, i vestiti un disastro e chiaramente su di giri. Riesce a sembrare innocente mentre sputa fuori una singola parola, un nome.

“Jack.”

Basta tanto poco per rovesciare il delicato gioco di equilibri, l’attacco aggressivo del Corsaro e la placida, ingannevole difesa del Dottore. Gli occhi della Quinta si accendono, il suo respiro accelera, i suoi cuori perdono un battito. Balza in piedi, strattona il Dottore perché si alzi, aggrovigliato nelle corde ormai molli, lo trascina sotto coperta, strappandogli quanto resta dei vestiti nel tragitto.

-

Il sussurro della TARDIS in pieno volo ha qualcosa di risentito quando, il giorno dopo o qualsiasi altra unità di tempo sia trascorsa, il Dottore viene ‘rilasciato’ dalla Quinta alla flotta coloniale, e questi può riprendere possesso della sua amata nave.

Il Dottore non è certo se sia perché ha dovuto abbandonarla nella stiva della H.M.S. Arcadia dopo la fine dell’inseguimento, o perché la vecchia ragazza riesca a leggere ogni singolo dettaglio dei suoi recenti trascorsi.

Fatto sta che i graffi, i morsi e i tagli non sono ancora guariti – è veramente offesa? – e quello sul braccio di tanto in tanto traspira ancora goccioline di sangue. Il Dottore ha dovuto rinunciare a mettere la giacca e la cravatta, e la camicia non vuole saperne di chiudersi, ma d’altra parte manca di una buona metà dei bottoni.

È anche scalzo perché, insomma, sembrerebbe un matto ad aggirarsi con una sola scarpa, per di più rotta.

La TARDIS dà un sussulto oltraggiato quando il Dottore tenta di toccare i comandi, si mette automaticamente in folle, il suo sussurro prende un tono perentorio. Il Dottore giurerebbe di averne sentito i rimproveri.

“D’accordo, d’accordo,” la blandisce, con voce più ruvida del normale. “Non tocco niente. Vado a riposare.”

Per quanto offesa, la TARDIS gli offre la sua stanza già all’inizio del corridoio, arriva persino al punto di aprire il rubinetto dell’acqua calda nella doccia.

Il Dottore ne farebbe volentieri a meno – ha male ovunque, e più sonno di quanto abbia avuto dall’ultima volta che si è rigenerato – ma il pavimento della nave dà un brusco colpetto ed è quindi costretto a entrare in bagno. Fatto lo sforzo di quei tre passi in più, il vapore che proviene dalla doccia diventa invitante. Il Dottore lancia i vestiti in un angolo – seriamente, sono irrecuperabili, andranno _bruciati_ – e si infila sotto il getto.

Sotto lo scrosciare dell’acqua qualsiasi altra cosa cessa di far rumore, di esistere, e momenti scelti della ‘notte’ prima possono tornare a galla come tante istantanee.

_Legato con le stesse corde di prima ad un gancio nel soffitto, le braccia sopra la testa, i polsi bloccati insieme. La Quinta lo lascia in piedi e nudo come un verme, si inginocchia sul pavimento con un sorriso malvagio e una scelta allarmante di toys. Gli lascia un bacio umido sul ventre, ma è soltanto un inganno e al gesto affettuoso subentra la punta del pugnale corto preferito dalla Quinta. Lo distrae col dolore dell’ennesima parola scolpita nella sua pelle e, mentre ripassa le labbra sul taglio, a tradimento chiude la mano intorno alla sua erezione, l’accarezza con lentezza esasperante una, due volte. Al Dottore sfugge un lamento, il Corsaro ritira la mano, gli chiude intorno un anello di gomma. Frustrazione._

Sotto la doccia il Dottore si morde il labbro. Non è una buona idea, perché fa ancora male da un morso particolarmente entusiasta della Quinta. Si cosparge di sapone e neanche questa è una buona idea, perché i tagli pizzicano e tirano e i morsi stanno virando dal rosso al viola al nero. Se la TARDIS non la smette di tenere il muso, resterà una cartina geografica di segni rossastri per giorni a venire.  
  
Si morde ancora, per sbaglio e con fastidio, quando inavvertitamente si passa la spugna sulle costole. Respirare non è un problema se… tipo… non respira troppo a fondo. Correre? Sarebbe impossibile e prega che l’inspiegabile broncio della sua nave non si estenda anche a omettere di tenerlo fuori dai guai.

 _Sempre appeso al gancio, le gambe molli, la carne a fuoco. La Quinta ha sentito il sapore del sangue, e a giudicare dal modo in cui la sua lingua rosa si sporge tra le labbra e lecca via il rosso dal pugnale o direttamente dai tagli, non ne ha ancora avuto abbastanza. Non ha avuto abbastanza ancora di niente, se si vuole essere precisi._  
Ha ammesso candidamente di sentire la mancanza del proprio corpo maschile, una vita fa, con il quale dominarlo, aprirlo, renderlo suo fino in fondo. “A tutto c’è rimedio,” annuncia, rauca di voglia e ferocia. Poi si infila le dita in bocca, percorrendole con la lingua, si assicura che il Dottore la osservi. Gli morde il labbro, forte, quando lo sente subito spingere contro le sue dita. Morde, e poi gli sputa in faccia un ‘puttana’ che le ottiene in cambio un lamento profondo, indecente.  
  
Il Dottore si avvolge in un asciugamano blu tentando di non toccare i punti più dolenti, ringrazia il vapore per aver appannato lo specchio. Non ha fretta di specchiarsi e spera che il riposo cancelli i segni più visibili. Biancheria, e pigiama, e lenzuola fresche di bucato e un cuscino morbido. Il suo corpo ringrazia, esausto, ma la sua mente non si spegne.

 _Lo slega dal soffitto ma è un piccolo sollievo, perché lo spinge in ginocchio contro il piede del letto, i polsi ancora legati, esposto se possibile ancora più di prima. La Quinta l’osserva per un lungo momento, con le palpebre calate a mezz’asta sugli occhi, l’ascolta respirare, ansante e ineguale, e ha un lampo di genio che il Dottore percepisce anche senza vederlo. Avrebbe paura, se l’unica sensazione rimastagli non fosse il turbinare del sangue nelle vene, nelle tempie, nel petto, intorno all’anello di gomma che lo tiene stretto crudelmente._  
“Per favore,” mormora, ma lei ride e lui ripeterebbe l’invocazione con più convinzione, se la Quinta non gli serrasse il torace nella stretta ad un tempo lussuosa e perentoria di uno dei suoi corsetti stringati.  
Stringe i lacci con mano esperta, gli tronca il respiro progressivamente. Il Dottore non respira come un umano, ma la Quinta sa come farlo piagnucolare e ansimare e agitarsi in maniera molto umana. Lo lavora ancora con le dita, e con la lingua, e quando non basta più, si solleva in ginocchio alle sue spalle, maestosa quanto prepotente, armata di strap-on e un perfido sorriso, e lo penetra con deliberata lentezza.  
In queste condizioni, non può durare ancora molto. La Quinta ottiene sospiri strozzati e, quando allenta a poco a poco le stringhe, gemiti via via più rauchi, più rotti, più disperati.  
“Ah, e va bene,” concede, magnanima. Una mano resta stretta sul suo fianco, lo mantiene in posizione, l’altra scende a sganciare l’anello, ma non lo sfiora neanche.  
Non ce n’è bisogno. Il Dottore è troppo oltre, e basta un respiro bruciante, un’ultima spinta inclemente della Quinta, e tutto diventa buio.  
  
Il Dottore si addormenta cullato dal Vortice, ma neanche nel profondo del sonno riesce a distrarsi. Dorme molto poco, di solito, sogna ancora meno. Questa volta, dorme abbastanza a lungo da sognare, e sogna abbastanza da ricordarlo al risveglio.  
  
 _Riprende conoscenza ed è su un letto, e tanto gli basterebbe per sprofondare tranquillo nell’oblio. Ma la Quinta ha altri piani, e gli concede un bacio, uno solo, prima di estrarre ancora il pugnale e giocherellare con la lama._  
 _“Non devi fare niente,” dice, il ritratto dell’innocenza. “Soltanto stare lì.”_  
 _“E lasciare che mi affetti,” risponde il Dottore, gli occhi semichiusi e un’enorme difficoltà a restare vigile. La Quinta scrolla le spalle (ad un certo punto deve essersi spogliata. Il gesto ha quindi un effetto notevole), sorride._  
 _“Puoi lasciarmi fare, e potrei ricompensarti dopo,” annuncia, strisciando la punta del pugnale contro la sua gola. “O puoi lasciarmi fare lo stesso, perché tanto non hai scelta,” conclude ridendo._  
 _“Una sola regola,” ordina il Dottore, alzando a fatica una mano. “Una sola condizione.”_  
 _“Sentiamo?”_  
 _“Niente parolacce sulla mia pelle.”_  
 _Il Corsaro scoppia a ridere di gusto, testa gettata indietro e bocca aperta. Il Dottore la segue nella risata, anche se tutto duole._  
 _“Tu, meraviglioso idiota!” sbotta lei tra una risata e l’altra ed è talmente di buon umore che, quando l’ilarità cessa e torna l’alta marea del desiderio, permette persino al Dottore di condurre la danza._

Apre gli occhi sulla lieve luce azzurrina che la TARDIS gli propone sempre al risveglio, si muove sotto le lenzuola, e si chiede perché sia tutto così dolente. Poi ricorda. Ricorda i sogni e quanto non è stato un sogno, balza dal letto e desidera di non averlo fatto, cerca lo specchio del bagno e si strappa la giacca del pigiama per controllare l’estensione del danno.  
Non c’è più niente. La TARDIS l’ha guarito nottetempo e non ha più il labbro come una piccola melanzana, o i morsi scuri impressi come quadranti di orologio nella pelle, e non ha più i tagli e i graffi e le parole circolari con le quali la Quinta ha voluto marchiarlo, segnarlo. Tranne uno.  
  
Sull’avambraccio, semisbiadito e color ruggine, ma evidentemente più profondo degli altri. Il Dottore l’osserva e stringe gli occhi e poi ride stupidamente e si passa una mano tra i capelli. Si lava la faccia e i denti e si mette tranquillamente a radersi fischiettando una canzone dei Beatles e ogni tanto guarda la scritta. _Alla prossima_.

_\--_

**Londra, 30 Gennaio 1969**

Il Dottore ha un debole per il 1969. Ci va una volta con Martha Jones (anche se ammette che non è stato del tutto volontario) e ci tornerà con River, Amy e Rory (anche se dovrà ammettere che non sarà del tutto piacevole).

Ci porta Donna, una volta, e a dire il vero contava di portarla a Londra il 1° Giugno del 1967, e comprare una prima edizione di Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band da suonare a tutto volume sul giradischi che la TARDIS ha tirato fuori apposta per lui, ma in quanto a errori, questo è abbastanza lieve.

La TARDIS li deposita a Londra – _giusto_ – e nella fattispecie al numero 3 di Savile Row – _ok? –_ e il Dottore si gratta per un momento la testa, guardandosi intorno e osservando la folla in rapido raccoglimento intorno all’edificio finché la faccia non gli si apre in un sorriso deliziato, oh, è _magnifico_ , e trascina Donna verso il miglior punto d’osservazione.

“Il concerto sul tetto, Donna! L’ultima esibizione pubblica dei Beatles, ah, i Beatles.” Il Dottore sorride e si dondola contento sui talloni, e non si cura del freddo (è il 30 di Gennaio, non il 1° di Giugno) che pizzica e mozzica.

“Ultima esibizione pubblica? Saranno morti di freddo. Sei _in grado_ di andare in un posto più caldo, _spaceboy_?”

Il Dottore estrae da una tasca – chiaramente più grande all’interno – una sciarpa a righe lunga svariati metri e ignora l’occhiataccia di Donna mentre gliela porge. Ad ogni buon conto, Donna si avvolge nello sciarpone ed esala un sospiro di sollievo.

“Pensavo che ti bastasse un’eruzione vulcanica ma se proprio ci tieni… se partiamo adesso potremmo arrivare in tempo per il Krakatoa. No? Trattamela bene quella sciarpa, è un cimelio! Dunque, cosa stavo dicendo? Oh sì! I Beatles, Donna! Bravi ragazzi, oh sì, gran bravi ragazzi. Ora che ci penso, Paul McCartney mi deve un drink.”  Sorride, si infila le mani in tasca.

Donna sbuffa dal profondo dello sciarpone.

“Oh, sentiamo, gli hai salvato la vita da… un uomo mosca. Il giorno del suo compleanno.”

“No, ma ottimo tentativo. Si trattava di uno Slitheen, e voleva prendere il suo posto. Mai sentita tutta la faccenda di _Paul è morto_? Sì? Certo che sì! Molto bene! In una linea temporale alternativa, Paul _è_ morto e lo Slitheen l’ha sostituito. Io ho… sistemato il problemino, ma la leggenda è rimasta. Ma… cosa?”

Donna non ha neanche il tempo di sbuffare. Il Dottore si immobilizza, osserva accigliato un punto in rapido avvicinamento in mezzo alla folla.

“Cosa? Non è possibile!” Il Dottore estrae il cacciavite sonico dalla tasca, lo tiene basso mentre scruta la folla. Donna tenta di seguire la traiettoria del suo sguardo, intravvede una testa rossa che si fa strada tra commesse e segretarie in pausa pranzo, curiosi e passanti che si godono il concerto improvvisato.

“Dottore? Che c’è? Cosa hai visto?” gli domanda Donna, e poi la vede.

Una donna alta con i capelli rossi si fa strada a spintoni, guadagnandosi occhiatacce e rimostranze. Da lontano non si distinguono le parole, ma Donna sente il tono delle sue imprecazioni. Ha indosso un vestito da sposa con l’orlo tutto strappato e macchiato di sangue, ma brandisce una spada e corre su stivaloni da pirata con un tacco vertiginoso. Li raggiunge ad ampie falcate, si ferma appena in tempo prima di travolgerli.

“Oi!” esclama Donna, ed è sorpresa quando il Dottore mette via il cacciavite sonico e la sua faccia si apre in due in un sorriso che va da orecchio a orecchio, ancora più sorpresa quando la donna accenna un inchino esagerato e poi quasi lo strangola in un rozzo abbraccio.

“Tu? Ma cosa ci fai _tu_ qui?” squittisce il Dottore, con la cravatta di traverso e i capelli sparati in ogni direzione.

La donna lo rilascia e si toglie i capelli dal viso, rivelando la benda nera sull’occhio, increspa le labbra in un sorriso malizioso e inizia a parlare, se possibile, più veloce del Dottore.

La voce è calda e piena, leggermente rauca. Donna non riesce a collocare l’accento, che ha qualcosa di cantilenante ed esotico. Non importa poi molto, poiché ha buone ragioni di pensare che la sconosciuta sia un’aliena.

“Oi, Dottore! Non puoi proprio startene lontano dalla Terra, mh? Starei volentieri a fare due chiacchiere, c’è un pub con una birra killer dietro quell’angolo e fanno delle patatine _di-vi-ne,_ ma non posso fermarmi, è una cosa complicata. C’entra un matrimonio non previsto e uhm, forse un tesoro che non è più dove dovrebbe essere. E delle _cose._ Sì, delle cose e un teschio. Tutto chiaro? Capito? No? Non importa. Sono di fretta, volevo soltanto salutarti.” La donna gli dà un buffetto sul mento, sorride. “Stai bene? Sì? In ottima compagnia vedo. Bene! Fuggo! E… ci rivedremo presto. _Adios!_ ”

Donna osserva la sconosciuta allontanarsi a lunghi passi, strattonando, spintonando e imprecando forte. Segue il tragitto della sua testa rossa in mezzo alla gente, poi svolta l’angolo e sparisce. Dà una gomitata al Dottore, spettinato e con la cravatta in disordine, che sorride come uno sciocco e non bada più al concerto sul tetto.

“Oi! Chi diavolo era quella?”

“Un vecchio amico,” risponde il Dottore, mentre il sorriso gli si asciuga sulla faccia e lo sguardo torna serio. Qualcuno l’osserva con insistenza, seminascosto dietro la vetrina della pasticceria all’angolo.

“Un vecchio amico? Più una vecchia amica, forse?”

“No… un vecchio amico. Era un uomo quando l’ho conosciuto,” risponde il Dottore, semidistratto e incuriosito. “C’è qualcosa di strano qui, oggi… ma perché proprio qui e oggi? Prima il Corsaro e ora… Chi sei, fatti vedere!”

Mentre Donna smozzica tra sé e sé qualcosa che  suona come ‘vorrei conoscere il suo chirurgo plastico’, il Dottore spicca la corsa senza preavviso e a Donna non resta che roteare gli occhi e seguirlo, con le code della sciarpa che le sventolano alle spalle.

L’inseguimento è da manuale, e li conduce attraverso la pasticceria, fuori dalla porta sul retro, lungo un vicolo sporco e umido pieno di cassonetti dell’immondizia, su per una scala antincendio traballante, in cima al tetto di un cinema chiuso da tempo e abbandonato, con le finestre coperte da assi. Donna si ferma con una mano premuta contro la milza, il respiro corto, il Dottore dieci passi più avanti, impegnato ad analizzare l’area con il cacciavite sonico.

“Coraggio, mostrati. Ci stavi spiando, quindi sai chi siamo. Non ti verrà fatto alcun male.”

Una risata breve e amara proviene da dietro un cumulo di rottami, cavi, griglie di ferro arrugginite, e con uno strofinio di tacchi sulla polvere del pavimento, una figura si alza traballando. Una donna pallida, con cerchi scuri intorno agli occhi e i capelli che fuoriescono disordinati da un’elaborata acconciatura fuori moda. Tra le ciocche è rimasta intrappolata una piuma, presumibilmente del cappellino ora disperso.

“Oh, e finiscila. Lo so che non faresti male neanche a una mosca. Fatta eccezione per quella volta sul pianeta Drosophila, ricordami un po’ per cosa ci hanno rinchiuso? Regicidio a paletta armata? _Vamos,_ reggi un attimo questo,” ordina, porgendogli una mantella ornata di pelliccia con un grosso buco nel mezzo. Intanto, si rassetta al meglio il vestito malconcio, spolverandosi la polvere e accigliandosi agli strappi.

“E allora? Il grande, logorroico Dottore è senza parole? Mi riconosci o no? Ti _prego_ , dimmi che ti ricordi di avermi già incontrato con questa faccia,” sbuffa, e poi fa una smorfia. È piena di graffi ed escoriazioni, e in generale magra e pallida da sembrare appena tornata dalla guerra.

“Mi ricordo di te,” risponde il Dottore. “Sei la Settima. Il Settimo Corsaro. Ci siamo incontr--“

La Settima lo zittisce con un paio di dita sulla bocca e scuote i riccioli. “No no, basta che ricordi, ma non devi dirmi niente. Per me non è ancora accaduto. È il mio futuro.”

Il Dottore annuisce, si volta verso Donna con uno sguardo che promette tempesta (c’è troppo che non sa o non capisce o ancora non è avvenuto, e la Settima ha intorno a sé un’aura di prigionia, di guerra e di morte. Sa anche di futuro, e se il futuro avrà questi colori tetri, il Dottore non è per niente ansioso di raggiungerlo), e fa le presentazioni.

“Donna, ti presento quel mio vecchio amico… il Corsaro. O se vogliamo, la Settima. Corsaro, lei è Donna Noble, viaggia con me.”

Donna porge la mano da stringere e il Corsaro l’osserva con curiosità pungente, prima di ricambiare il gesto amichevole.

“Avanti, sentiamo, che specie sei e come puoi permetterti di cambiare faccia? Se sei la stessa persona che abbiamo incontrato poco fa con il vestito da sposa, devi avere un chirurgo maledettamente bravo.”

Il Corsaro sorride alla baldanza di Donna, ideale contrappeso alle arie di superiorità che il Dottore a volte non riesce proprio ad evitare. “Sono un Time Lord, proprio come il tuo Dottore qui. Beh, in questo momento una Time Lady.”

Sul viso di Donna si alternano numerose espressioni, che il Dottore può leggere con la stessa facilità con cui legge invocazioni in gallifreiano circolare nei circoli creati dalla pioggia – meraviglia e perplessità e un’enorme curiosità –  vede le domande che le affollano la mente, domande _giuste_ e buone e intelligenti.

Si volta verso il Dottore, parla lentamente come a cercare conferma.

“Mi avevi detto che… il tuo pianeta e la tua gente…”

Il Dottore annuisce piano, ma è il Corsaro a rispondere. “Durante la guerra ero in un altro universo. Ci ho messo così tanto tempo a tornare che ormai era tutto finito.”

“In un altro universo a far cosa?”

Il Corsaro scoppia a ridere, ancora quella risata amata e un po’ rauca. “Saccheggiare e distruggere, no? No, principalmente a trafugare tesori e informazioni per questo o quel reale di questa o quella galassia.”

“Anche adesso? Sei in… missione… anche adesso? Devi rubare i gioielli della corona? O che ne so.”

Il Corsaro riprende la mantella dalle mani del Dottore, ci si avvolge con cura. “Mi piace questa Donna Noble, Dottore, hai scelto bene. Proprio quello di cui hai bisogno. E inoltre,” aggiunge, girandole intorno con aria inquisitiva, “sento che non sei una persona normale, anche se ci tieni a sottolineare che sei soltanto una terrestre qualsiasi…”

“Ora basta, Corsaro, e dimmi per quale motivo sei venuta a cercarmi. Dal futuro presumo.”

Il Corsaro sbuffa, coprendosi la gola con un lembo della mantella. “Non ti si può nascondere niente. Ma d’altra parte, non avrebbe senso. Non posso dirti molto, Dottore, se non _wibbly wobbly, timey wimey_ e questo dovrà bastarti. Quando avrò terminato il mio viaggio… e tu il tuo, ti sarà tutto chiaro. E prima che lo dica tu, sì, è enigmatico.”

“Ma perché qui e ora e non direttamente alla tua destinazione? In un giorno in cui c’è un’altra te stessa a zonzo per la stessa città?”

Il Corsaro sospira, cambia posizione sui tacchi come se lo stare in piedi fosse fastidioso. “Sono venuta qui proprio perché ricordavo di averti incontrato, tanto tempo fa.  La mia TARDIS è… bloccata. Ho usato un Vortex Manipulator per venire qui, ma era mezzo rotto e non aveva abbastanza energia. _So_ che ti fanno orrore,  Thete,” il Dottore ha un evidente sobbalzo all’uso dell’antico soprannome, Donna l’osserva con estrema curiosità, ma il Corsaro prosegue con improvvisa urgenza. “E _so_ come li giudichi, ma quando questa storia avrà compiuto il suo arco ti sarà tutto chiaro. Per ora non posso dirti altro, se non questo. E che ho bisogno di un passaggio.”

Lo sguardo del Corsaro ha  perso ogni finzione di divertimento o malizia, si è tinto di disperazione e stanchezza. Il Dottore si chiede per un attimo se sia questa l’espressione che prende il suo viso quando si chiude in pensieri troppo brutali per essere condivisi. Probabilmente lo è.

“Ammettiamo per un istante che io abbia accettato, e che mi fidi completamente delle tue spiegazioni. Dove e quando intendi andare?”

Il Corsaro sorride, aggiustandosi un ricciolo ribelle, sorride come se avesse già vinto, e come se tutto fosse già deciso (e in un certo senso lo è). Sorride, e vuole la leggenda che una volta il suo sorriso abbia convinto Lady President Flavia a revocare la censura dell’Alto Consiglio.

“Dottore, Dottore, lo sai già, e a dire il vero lo sai meglio di me. Te l’ho già detto. Per me non è ancora accaduto, per te è trascorsa una vita. Fai uno sforzo di memoria.”

Il Dottore ricorda. Ricorda senza sforzo, anche se quando è accaduto era un uomo diverso. Venezia, e una prigione umida. E altre… cose, che ora lo fanno accigliare, gli fanno scuotere piano la testa.

“Conosco quello sguardo. Ricordi tutto adesso, mh? Dai Dottore, _vamonos_ che il tempo stringe.” La Settima sorride e gli strizza l’occhio, poi prende Donna per mano e si avvia con lei, raccontandole di quella volta che ha impersonato Liz la Decima. Al Dottore non resta che seguirle.

-

È un dato di fatto che i Time Lord non abbiano necessità di dormire come gli esseri umani. A bordo della TARDIS, in pieno Vortice, Donna resiste solo fino alla fine del primo racconto del Corsaro, poi si scusa per la notte, ammonendo i due alieni a non combinare disastri in sua assenza (rimbrotta entrambi ma guarda soprattutto il Dottore), e se ne va, senza aver ancora abbandonato la sciarpa a strisce.

“Mi ricordo quella sciarpa,” inizia la Settima, giocherellando con una ciocca di capelli. Ha l’aria pensierosa, e ora che non c’è da metter su uno spettacolo a beneficio di Donna, può lasciar trasparire una piccola parte di quei pensieri.

“Ti ricordi anche di questo, immagino,” risponde il Dottore, appoggiando alla console una bottiglia impolverata piena di liquido blu.

La bocca del Corsaro si incurva in un breve sorriso. “Certo che mi ricordo, vino di Occasus XXIV, te l’ho regalato quando siamo riusciti a scappare dalla tribù di autoctoni inferociti.”

Il Dottore spolvera la bottiglia, osserva l’etichetta sbiadita con aria da intenditore. “Abbiamo avuto tante avventure… era divertente. Quante ne abbiamo combinate, mh? E anche se protestavo tanto, mi piaceva viaggiare con te. Anche se poi dovevo rimediare ai tuoi disastri.”

La Settima inclina la testa, l’osserva con attenzione.

“Le avventure non sono finite, Dottore.”

Il Dottore si dondola sui talloni, fa una smorfia. “Naah, hai ragione. Non ha senso essere nostalgici. Ora però, seriamente.” Si appoggia alla console accanto alla Settima, braccia conserte e caviglie incrociate, in ascolto. Senza pensarci, la Settima allunga le dita e gli traccia dei circoletti sul dorso della mano.

“Seriamente, Dottore? Neanche io so tutto. So chi devo incontrare, e so perché non potevo restare dov’ero. In parte lo sai, in parte lo saprai presto, e in parte… non lo saprai ancora nemmeno quando ti avrò abbandonato, nel tuo futuro. Il mio passato.” Un breve sorriso. “E’ già complicato abbastanza quando è uno solo a viaggiare, _verdad?_ ”

Il Dottore resta accigliato, ma non si sottrae alla sua delicata carezza. Ha sempre avuto questo vizio, il Corsaro. Per quanto abbia voluto mostrarsi sdegnoso nei confronti dei modi e della morale di Gallifrey, non ha mai dimenticato la loro lingua madre, il suo effetto, il suo potere. E’ un modo così semplice e diretto e inaspettato di mostrargli conforto e vicinanza, che il Dottore è costretto ad ascoltare anche controvoglia ogni volta che lo usa.

“Io so cosa succederà, cosa è successo nel passato, Corsaro, ma non capisco. Non capisco perché debba essere così importante da costringerti ad attraversare la tua stessa linea temporale più volte. È qualcosa di così importante?”

La mano sottile della Settima dà una strizzata alla sua, traccia la parola _fiducia_ sul palmo del Dottore.

“Lo è, Dottore, non immagini neanche quanto. Ma puoi soltanto fidarti di me.”

Il Dottore la guarda negli occhi, cerca di leggere lo sviluppo del tempo nelle sue iridi scure, vi trova soltanto il turbinio del Vortice.

“Non mi lasci altra scelta, mh?” Si concede un breve sorriso, le dà una strizzata alla mano. Lei si raddrizza, accavalla le gambe, soffia via un ciuffo di capelli.

“Regola numero uno quando ti svegli donna dopo mille anni trascorsi come uomo, Dottore, _mai_ lasciare la scelta a un uomo. Dovresti provare, sai? Ti cambia tutte le prospettive. E ora, posso fumare a bordo? Tra cinquant’anni sulla Terra sarà _impossibile_ mantenere il vizio del fumo, divieti _ovunque_. Ah e se potessimo fermarci un momento nel 1999? Ho un appuntamento a cui non posso mancare.”

Il Dottore ride, risponde che non è il suo servizio taxi a spasso per l’universo. Qualsiasi sia il filo conduttore, la storia che attende di svolgersi lungo le pieghe del tempo, il Corsaro e il Dottore hanno da lungo tempo imparato a cogliere il valore del ‘qui’ e ‘ora’. Anche quando ‘qui’ e ‘ora’ non hanno senso.

-

Il Dottore le concede la fermata nel 1999, come richiesto. La Settima ha un appuntamento per un tatuaggio, il _suo_ tatuaggio. Il Dottore sa che non si sente proprio se stessa finché non ottiene quel tatuaggio, ogni volta in un punto diverso. A modo suo, la cosa ha senso.

Dal tatuatore, quindi, che è un uomo sui trent’anni con gli occhi brillanti e l’aria di chi ha un segreto delizioso. Il Dottore non ci fa molto caso e Donna guarda un catalogo ed esclama sempre più forte man mano che si addentra nella sezione ‘body-mod’.  Offre al Dottore di illustrargli i dettagli di una procedura particolarmente sanguinosa, il Dottore si scusa educatamente e rifiuta.

Di nuovo in viaggio, il Dottore la scorta fino a Venezia, da qualche parte nel 2222 d.C., la deposita nel punto più asciutto che riesce a trovare, e le promette che sarà lì, che il suo se stesso precedente sarà lì tra non più di un giorno.

La saluta con un abbraccio, fa per chiudere le porte della TARDIS, ma la donna l’afferra per i baveri del cappotto e l’attira a sé, gli depone un bacio sulla bocca e un ‘grazie’ sussurrato all’orecchio.

-

**Ora e qui**

Se dovesse _veramente_ spiegare come succede, questa… cosa spaziotemporale, questa sovrapposizione multipla multiversale carpiata a tre strati (Amy gli ha riso in faccia e, sinceramente, non si aspettava una reazione diversa. Ciò non toglie che sia rimasto lo stesso un po’ ferito), non saprebbe neanche da dove iniziare. Ha come l’impressione che tirare fuori uno “ _spacey-wacey”_ potrebbe guadagnargli uno scappellotto da Amy e quello, per quanto sia già abbastanza brutto, sarebbe la cosa _meno pericolosa._

“Bene _raggedy man_ ,” inizia Amy tutta tranquilla, nonostante sia ancora in camicia da notte, guardandosi intorno. “Inizia a spiegare, e vedi di essere convincente.”

“Ecco,” inizia il Dottore, aggiustandosi il farfallino. “Siamo in una prigione. Una prigione molto bianca, molto vuota, senza finestre e con… le pareti morbide.”

Amy alza un sopracciglio. Il Dottore ha imparato ad avere molta, molta paura quando Amy solleva un sopracciglio. Era già abbastanza spaventosa da bambina, ma adesso, _ooh_ , adesso ha ottime possibilità di laurearsi in spaventosità.

“Primo: _perché_ siamo in una cella di isolamento? Secondo: _perché_ , ammesso e non concesso che abbia senso essere in una cella di isolamento, _non_ siamo in isolamento, ma anzi c’è una folla di gente rumorosa e bizzarra? Terzo: _perché_ la suddetta folla di gente rumorosa e bizzarra si comporta come se ti conoscesse? Hai dieci secondi per rispondere.”

“Perché devi sempre farmi domande difficili, Pond?”

Amy scrolla le spalle, si volta dall’altro lato per non ridergli in faccia. “Stai sprecando il tuo tempo! Tick Tock!”

“Io? Sprecare il mio tempo? Ma ricordi con chi stai parlando?”

Amy incrocia le braccia, batte un piede per terra ed è ad un passo dall’aprire la bocca e rispondere con qualcosa di molto urticante, quando viene interrotta da una donna. Rumorosa e bizzarra. Anche alta e rossa e armata di spada.

“Lascialo perdere, _mi amor,_ come fai a prendere sul serio uno che si veste così? _Maria,_  Dottore, ti tolgo gli occhi di dosso un solo istante e mi diventi un ragazzino vestito come… un vecchio professore pazzo? Anche se…” la sconosciuta si avvicina, lo prende per il mento, lo guarda da tutti gli angoli, gli dà una buona tastata agli addominali. Il Dottore la blocca prima che possa prendersi altre libertà.

“Tu! Qui?” esclama il Dottore, mentre Amy sbotta un “La conosci?” e la Quinta le scocca una strizzata d’occhio che riesce a far arrossire la formidabile Amy Pond.

“Io, qui e anche tu qui. E prima che tu me lo chieda, sì, in molteplice copia,” aggiunge, con un cenno della testa fiammeggiante verso il resto della misteriosa congregazione. “Niente male comunque, bel fisico nuovo. Non mi dispiacerebbe vedere cosa hai sotto questi vestiti indecenti. Ma, tempo al tempo e chissà, magari un giorno,” termina, di fronte all’espressione oltraggiata del Dottore, e scoppia a ridere. “Dai vieni, presenta la famiglia a… com’è che ti chiami, _mi cielo_? Amy? Io sono il Corsaro. Detta anche la Quinta. Vieni, Amy, cose come questa accadono… beh, direi una volta nella vita, ma quando si ha a che fare col Dottore, c’è la possibilità che si replichino oltre misura.”

Con un’andatura ondeggiante che il Dottore trova a un tempo ipnotica e imbarazzante, la Quinta li conduce verso il resto della folla, dall’altro lato della stanza, e va a sedersi comoda comoda tra un uomo in completo gessato (che osserva il Dottore e si infila un paio di occhiali con la montatura nera) e un gigante bruno in _ensemble_ piratesco.

Il Dottore è accolto da un urlo corale di ‘Oh no, un altro’ e ‘Niente spoiler!” ed sul punto di offendersi un po’ quando qualcuno in ombra in un angolo mormora ‘No, non è neanche lui a salvarci’, ma il fatto è che hanno tutti ragione, e non può precisamente prendersela con se stesso. Se stessi.

Il Dottore dimentica subito qualsiasi senso di offesa o presa in giro. “Guarda Amy! Guarda come ero giovane! Quelli sono i me stessi uno, due e tre!”

Amy storce un po’ il naso. “Giovane? A me sembri giovane adesso, anche se dici di avere oltre novecento anni e quelli sono… vecchietti.”

“Amy, Amy, Amy è tutto relativo e non farti sentire… le mie maniere… per quanto tu possa rimproverarmi… sono soltanto _migliorate_ nel tempo.”

“Cosa? Vuoi dire che eri ancora più maleducato?”

Il Dottore la conduce via per un lembo della camicia da notte, mentre il primo Dottore l’apostrofa con un ruvido 'A chi stai dando del maleducato, ragazzina?”.

“Andiamo avanti, Pond. Ohh mi piaceva quella sciarpa. E quel completo da cricket,” aggiunge, tutto emozionato, indicando altri due Dottori immersi in profonda conversazione. “Le avventure che ho avuto, Amy! Ah, è bello poterle ricordare, di tanto intanto.”

“Eccolo che diventa tutto sentimentale, e tu chi saresti, bellezza? Non ci siamo ancora presentati, credo. Io sono il Corsaro.” Il nuovo arrivato è, c’è poco da discutere, un pirata. Con una spruzzata di rockstar. Un mare di capelli scuri e treccine, barbetta artisticamente incolta, bandana scolorita e calzoni di pelle abbastanza aderenti da porre fine a qualsiasi rivendicazione di paternità da parte di groupies e fan assortite. Abbronzatura e tatuaggi e un modo di parlare che, per mancanza di termini adatti, si può solo definire _dinoccolato_.

Amy si lascia baciare la mano dall’ardente semi-sconosciuto, il Dottore ha gli occhi lucidi in maniera sospetta.

“Oh e Thete, _ti prego_ , sei tutto cresciuto, mi metti in imbarazzo. Ma tipo, un _universo_ di imbarazzo. Cioè.”

“Non pensavo che ti avrei mai rivisto, permettimi almeno di commuovermi un istante. Amy, ti presento il primo Corsaro, l’originale. Eravamo ragazzi insieme su… sul nostro pianeta.”

“Lei somiglia un sacco a Jack Sparrow, sa?” risponde Amy, occupata a scrutare gli occhi bistrati del Corsaro, le perline nei suoi capelli.

L’uomo inizia a gesticolare in maniera esagerata, sventolando polsi e polsini e mischiando le parole.

“No! Cioè sì! Ma perché nessuno capisce mai che è stato _il contrario_ , _il contrario!_ Non sono io che somiglio a questo _Sparrow_ , è Sparrow che somiglia a _me, me, capito? Comprendi?_ Si sono ispirati a me, mentre me ne andavo a zonzo bel bello per la Terra! Oh beh, è stato bello conoscervi. In gamba, Thete, vedo che un altro me viene a salutarti. E io devo andare a infastidire l’Ottavo te. Mhhh, delizioso. Eccolo che mi aspetta.” Fa un cenno a un uomo in giacca di velluto, che ricambia con aria rassegnata. Il Dottore ha il tempo di salutare se stesso, poi il Corsaro fa un inchino arcaico, e corre via tutto dondolante e sgangherato.

Amy è perplessa, il Dottore ha un sorriso ebete e l’aria sognante. “Quando ero bambino era… era il mio supereroe.”

Amy borbotta qualcosa sullo scegliere bene i propri idoli, ma il Dottore resta serio, e con occhio un po’ annacquato le sussurra due parole che la zittiscono in un istante. “ _Raggedy man.”_

Si schiarisce la gola, per farla ridere le indica due uomini nelle vicinanze del primo Corsaro, uno con riccioli biondi e un inguardabile mantello multicolore, l’altro molto più sobrio, ma con un blazer color crema decorato a punti interrogativi.

“A volte, solo a volte, Pond, eh, a volte mi chiedo se certe critiche sul mio senso estetico non siano giuste.”

Amy fa una smorfietta e ride, e gli dà una pacca sulla spalla che sta per ‘sei così e ti vogliamo bene così’. “Forse anche quello è _migliorato,_ Dottore. Ma solo un po’. E non il farfallino.”

Le mani del Dottore partono dritte ad aggiustare il tanto vituperato accessorio, ma il suo ‘I farfallini sono _grandiosi’_ viene troncato sul nascere dall’avvicinarsi di un gigante. Il Dottore sgrana gli occhi, si dimentica completamente del farfallino, e prende una tonalità di rosso cupo che ben si adatta alla sua giacca di tweed.

“Dottore,” sorride il Terzo Corsaro, portandosi due dita alla tempia in saluto. “È bello rivederti. La Quinta mi ha presentato il tuo diretto predecessore, ma parla troppo per i miei gusti. Sei così anche tu?” Ride, ed è un po’ un tuono cavernoso, un po’ la risata di un gigante buono.

È abbastanza sconvolgente, ora e qui, ma il Dottore ricorda di aver apprezzato molto la compagnia di questo Corsaro (l’eufemismo gli spinge la tinta bordeaux anche sul collo, ma non… ha… proprio il coraggio di ricordare. E _certamente_ non con il Nono se stesso poco lontano, che discorre amabilmente con la Settima. Vergogna), e il fatto che ora abbia paura di avvicinarsi non vuol dire che debba essere del tutto maleducato nei suoi confronti.

“Certo che sembri un marmocchio, Dottore. Sicuro che non tentano di salvare te, piuttosto che lasciarti salvare l’universo?” prosegue il Corsaro, voce profonda e pronuncia morbida. Il Dottore rilegge l’antica preghiera sulla sua spalla, e ricorda di averla bagnata di lacrime. Anche solo per questo, dovrebbe essergli grato senza alcuna riserva.

“Di tanto in tanto,” ribatte, con un sorriso che nasce stentato e poi si propaga anche agli occhi. “E dimmi, Corsaro, per te è già successa quella volta che ci siamo ubriacati e ci siamo svegliati nella Banca d’Inghilterra?”

Il Corsaro sorride il suo sorriso lento, un po’ solenne e un po’ da delinquente, e gli appoggia una mano enorme sulla spalla. “Ah, non ancora Dottore. Ma scommetto che sarà molto divertente. Vuol dire che ti aspetterò, mh?”

Ci vuole un bel pezzo prima che si trovi una soluzione alla sovrapposizione multipla multiversale qualsiasicosasia (il termine è di Amy, e si è guadagnata un applauso di tutti i Corsari e uno storcimento di naso da parte di _tutti_ i Dottori presenti. Da far tremare i polsi), e il Dottore ha il tempo di fare il giro della stanza una seconda volta, complimentarsi con l’ottavo Dottore per la cravatta e di osservare accigliato il Sesto Corsaro, che lo guarda da un angolo con occhio languido e non gli si avvicina. Il Dottore non è nato ieri, immagina che c’entri il suo futuro, e quindi non indaga.

Prova un sospetto di panico quando incoccia ancora la Quinta, questa volta con in braccio un bambino piccolo. Il suo “E _dove_ l’hai preso quello?” è tinto di terrore, ma il piccolo si infila il pugno in bocca e scoppia a ridere. La Quinta se lo bilancia sull’anca tornita e gli pianta in faccia due occhioni strafottenti al punto giusto.

“L’ho rubato. No, veramente è il tuo, cosa credevi? Saluta papà, _mi vida_.”

Il Dottore crede di doversi rigenerare lì e ora. E sarebbe un bel casino, con tutti quei se stessi lì presenti. Ha un giramento di testa, gli sudano le mani, e nella stanza che gli turbina davanti senza sosta gli pare di intravvedere la Settima che scivola nell’angolo in ombra con aria preoccupata, parla con qualcuno di cui non si distinguono le sembianze.

Ma la Quinta scoppia a ridere, magnifica e un po’ perfida e il piccolo apre e chiude i pugni e fa versetti deliziati.

“ _Certo_ che non è tuo, bamboccione. E quanto l’avremmo mai fatto? E soprattutto _chi_ ti lascerebbe mai avere un figlio? Soltanto un povero orfanello, che la mia esimia me stessa stava scortando presso una colonia protetta,” termina, indicando con un cenno della testa la Settima riapparsa dalle ombre, e pronta a riprendersi il piccino.

Dopo di questa, il Dottore ha bisogno di sedersi e il punto più sicuro gli sembra accanto a due sconosciuti, un uomo grande e grosso con il tatuaggio sul braccio, e uno piccolo e smilzo, con la carnagione dorata e gli occhi stretti e lunghi, un gatto nero ai piedi. Suppone che siano incarnazioni del Corsaro che ancora non ha conosciuto e la cosa gli sta bene. Purché non si mettano a raccontargli cose imbarazzanti che non ha ancora commesso.

A tempo debito qualcuno trova una soluzione all’inconveniente (è il primo Dottore a prendersi il merito. ‘Voialtri,’ dice, puntandogli contro un dito sprezzante, ‘avete soltanto _ricordato_. Bello sforzo!’), e Dottori e Corsari ripartono per il proprio posto nello spazio-tempo, a iniziare dai più giovani e recenti.

Il Dottore saluta tutti con affetto, recupera Amy dalle grinfie del primo Corsaro (“Ma mi stava spiegando come trovare il Triangolo delle Bermude!” “È meglio che tu non ti chieda mai quale triangolo stesse cercando, Pond.” “Ti ricordo che devo sposarmi domani, Dottore. O tra diecimila anni. Quello che è. Ad ogni modo so più—” “Argomento chiuso, Pond.”), le stringe la mano mentre lo spazio-tempo fa quello che deve fare e li riporta al proprio posto.

Gli rimane un dubbio, o forse dodici. Un dubbio riguardo l’uomo seduto nell’ombra, e gli occhi tristi della Settima.

Ma se c’è qualcuno che sa o crede di sapere come funziona il tempo, questi è il Dottore.

Mette via il dubbio per molto, molto più tardi, e si lascia punzecchiare da Amy Pond sul fatto di essere o meno ancora vergine in questa rigenerazione.

-

**A bordo della Tardis, nel Vortice – dovunque, in qualsiasi tempo.**

A parte che per quei cinque minuti seduto accanto lui in una stanza bianca in nessun posto e in nessun tempo, il Dottore non ha mai veramente conosciuto il Nono Corsaro, l’ultimo Corsaro.

L’universo e mille altre cose si sono messe in mezzo e il Dottore ha avuto un po’ di guai propri prima ancora di pensare anche solo ad andare e cercarsene altri al seguito di un bucaniere spaziale.

Di lui sa soltanto che era alto e grosso, che il suo tatuaggio era all’interno del braccio sinistro, e che ha incontrato una morte orribile, fatto a pezzi su House.

A bordo della TARDIS, nei giorni seguenti all’incredibile avventura vissuta su House, al sapore dolceamaro dell’incontro con la sua Sexy, trovata e poi perduta ma mai veramente perduta sul serio (la sua vecchia ragazza è sempre con lui, dopotutto), il Dottore è più silenzioso del solito.

Predilige la sala di controllo e vi si rifugia ad accarezzare interruttori inutili, a girare il rubinetto dell’acqua fredda, e a pensare distrattamente a quella volta così lontana che Rose Tyler vi si è addormentata.

Era ancora nello stile corallo, lo ricorda bene. Un incredibile colpo di fortuna che quella sala controllo sia andata distrutta, pensa con una punta di amarezza. Non dover sfiorare ogni giorno quegli interruttori con un sussulto di dolore remoto, per metà sepolto e dimenticato.

È un po’ felice  e un po’ turbato e un po’ mille cose insieme, fuse in una matassa inestricabile di fili multicolore.  Ha due punti dolenti nel petto, e un po’ un senso di groppo in gola.

I Pond pensano che sia triste per aver perso Sexy, e un po’ è vero. È stato bello poterle parlare, sentire la sua voce, provare il senso della sua compagnia in un involucro umano.

Ma Sexy non è fatta per essere rinchiusa in un contenitore così piccolo, e il suo tempo era segnato ancora prima che lui la riconoscesse nel corpo di Idris, chiusa in una gabbia e desiderosa di farsi comprendere dal suo ladro.

No la malinconia per Sexy non c’entra. Le accarezza un interruttore viola, e lei sussurra sottovoce, a _folle_ nel Vortice. Lei è lì, e sarà lì per sempre, la malinconia è soltanto un sentore superficiale.

A titolo sperimentale, tasta un altro punto dolente, come si sfiora un dente infiammato con la punta della lingua. Quasi con tenerezza, per non scatenarne la furia. No, Rose Tyler non duole. Almeno, non più di quanto abbia fatto male recentemente, un dolore che è sempre lì, sordo e inesauribile sul fondo dei suoi cuori, insieme a mille altri dolori inesauribili.

La sua famiglia su Gallifrey. La guerra. Nomi di donna che si affollano e competono per la sua attenzione.

Rose brilla ancora come una _whitepoint star._ No, davvero. Non è lei. In questo momento, non è lei.

Il Master. _Koschei._ Senso di colpa e odio e rancore e la disperazione duale di chi non è solo soltanto perché si ritrova con il suo peggior nemico. Il suo peggior _amico_. No - un sospiro - non è neanche questo.

Non sono le donne e non sono i nemici e non sono gli antichi affetti.

Non sono tutti quelli che si sono sacrificati perché lui potesse continuare il suo viaggio.

Il Dottore si appoggia alla console, chiude gli occhi un momento. Non c’entrano le scatolette, no. Non c’entra neanche il morso della speranza, risorta per essere calpestata un’ultima volta. La furia di quel momento gli brucia ancora nelle vene, come le parole che ha sputato in faccia a Auntie e Uncle gli bruciano ancora in gola, sulle labbra.

Non si accorge neanche quando serra forte i pugni, le nocche sbiancate e le unghie a premere nella carne dei palmi.

È il Corsaro.

Se prima era solo, se prima il peso dell’universo gli schiacciava le spalle e il respiro, adesso di ritorno per miracolo da House il Dottore si sente indosso un peso che non potrà mai spiegare ai Pond. Se – il Dottore fa un violento scongiuro al solo pensiero – non volesse mai il cielo uno dei Pond dovesse venire a mancare, il senso di vuoto dell’altro non sarebbe neanche paragonabile alla voragine che gli consuma le interiora. E si sente _in colpa_ anche solo a pensarlo. Perché i Pond sono legati in maniera inestricabile. Sono, più di ogni altra coppia conosciuta durante la sua vita interminabile, una cosa sola. Ucciderne uno significherebbe uccidere l’altro e sminuire al sicuro della sua mente la loro dedizione è un insulto e un’ingiustizia. D’accordo, si corregge internamente. È un altro ordine di idee. Un altro ordine di grandezza. È vero, la perdita di uno dei Pond sarebbe una tragedia infinita. Ma la morte del Corsaro chiude di nuovo un capitolo della sua vita, e questa volta definitivamente.

Al contrario del fuoco di ogni indignazione trascorsa, del dolore bruciante, annichilente della perdita di Rose (persa, ritrovata, persa una seconda volta con un sacrificio volontario che il Dottore di ora non perdona al Dottore di allora), la perdita del Corsaro è il momento in cui il vaso di Pandora si rovescia, finalmente vuoto e inutile. Neanche più la speranza al suo interno.

Un brivido lo scuote dalla punta della frangia che gli casca sul viso alle punte delle scarpe. Si stringe nell’abbraccio del tweed della giacca, da sempre lievemente profumato di colonia che lui non ha mai usato, un vago sentore di tabacco da pipa e fuoco del caminetto. La giacca di un professore in pensione, probabilmente.

Il punto è. Gli umani sono fragili, non vivono a lungo. Per quanto la loro perdita possa fargli del male (e gliene ha fatto, e gliene farà sempre, e continuerà a dannarlo per ogni vita che perde, per ogni compagno di viaggio che lo lascia), la loro fragilità, la loro _durata_ così ristretta è messa in conto fin dall’inizio.

È come, è come prendere in casa un cucciolo, ben sapendo che non vivrà più di una frazione della propria vita, e che non per questo il dolore sarà meno devastante, meno sincero.

Ma il Corsaro era come lui. Il Corsaro era un Time Lord, una creatura straordinaria dalle molteplici vite, una creatura in grado di sconfiggere la morte cambiando il proprio aspetto. Una creatura proveniente da una razza blasonata, privilegiata, le cui parole sono state in grado di far sorgere imperi e deporre divinità. Che sia morto massacrato lontano nel tempo e nello spazio dalla patria ormai distrutta, a guerra ormai finita, è una beffa che il Dottore non riesce a sopportare. Se la sua perdita fosse coincisa con quella di tutto il resto, il fardello sarebbe stato unico, seppure più pesante. Ma il granello minuscolo e infinitamente pesante della morte del Corsaro si aggiunge alla montagna che già si porta sulle spalle, e minaccia di farlo stramazzare al suolo.

Il Corsaro era un amico. Il Dottore non ha molti amici. Ha compagni, ha nemici, ha debitori, ha creditori, ha amanti. Ha persino una moglie. Ma l’amicizia presume un rapporto paritario e per quanto si sia potuto avvicinare a chiunque altro, difficilmente qualcuno è stato _simile abbastanza_ da potergli essere amico.

Amy lo chiama ‘il suo migliore amico’, ma non è così. È ad un tempo molto di più, e molto di meno. Il Dottore vuole impressionarla con la sua magnificenza, e proteggerla come un anziano tutore. Conta su Amy perché sia la sua messa a terra, perché la sua congenita megalomania non spicchi il volo.

Probabilmente il Dottore commette un grosso torto nei confronti di tutti quelli che gli sono stati accanto, a non considerarli ‘degni’ della sua amicizia (o forse il torto lo commette verso se stesso, considerandosi troppo poco, troppo diverso, troppo pericoloso).

Il Corsaro, però, era speciale, e sull’unicità di ogni rapporto nessuno, senza dubbio non Amy Pond, può dire qualcosa.

Blocca i comandi su automatico, si avvia lentamente verso la cucina visualizzando una deliziosa tazza di tè fumante, l’essenza di tutto ciò che sa di casa e di consolazione. Sì, un tazza di tè è quello che ci vuole.

Il pensiero sale a galla e scoppia nella sua mente come le bolle sulla superficie dell’acqua nel bollitore. È magnifico e terrificante allo stesso tempo, gli scalda i cuori come la ceramica calda della tazza tra le sue mani, e glieli fa tremare per il suo significato.

Il Corsaro è un viaggiatore del tempo, proprio come lui. Proprio come River, che ha visto morire durante il loro primo, struggente incontro, una vita fa.

Quante volte ancora incontrerà il Corsaro, vivo, inghiottendo a fatica la consapevolezza che, presto o tardi, dovrà morire?

E il piacere genuino di ogni incontro resisterà al sapere che quegli incontri hanno una fine già fissata, già trascorsa?

Se River è sua moglie, il Corsaro era il suo migliore amico (entrambe le etichette sono ridicole, applicate a un Time Lord, ma il Dottore se le fa piacere, le indossa come indossa il suo completo preferito. Una sorta di armatura, una sorta di divisa), _è_ il suo migliore amico.

Il Dottore beve un sorso di tè, resta seduto in cucina pensieroso e solitario fino a quando i Pond non si svegliano, e iniziano a formare vaghi progetti di colazione e inizio della giornata.

Il tè si è freddato da un pezzo, ma il calore gli è rimasto in petto, e può accogliere i Pond spettinati, sbadiglianti e affamati con un sorriso meno splendente del solito ma completamente sincero.

“Buongiorno, Pond assortiti e assonnati. Colazione?” 

\----

**Rafflesia Lounge, sul pianeta di piacere Burlesque, 5012 d.C.**

Il Dottore non si aspetta di rivedere il Corsaro così presto. Laddove ‘presto’ è un concetto relativo, e fa riferimento al fatto che è stato da _relativamente_ poco tempo su House, con i Pond, e ha appreso della sua scomparsa.

È passato comunque del tempo, e i Pond non viaggiano più con lui a tempo pieno, e il Dottore continua a non aspettarsi di rivedere il Corsaro così presto.

Succede così, uno di quei giorni che trascorre, ultimamente, a rotolare nel Vortice e a parlottare sottovoce con la TARDIS, in mancanza di altra compagnia. La vecchia ragazza è sempre la migliore, ma il Dottore ha il sospetto strisciante che sia passato troppo tempo, dall’ultima volta che ha avuto qualcuno con sé.

Succede così, dunque. La carta psichica gli vibra nei calzoni in uno di questi giorni senza capo né coda, e lo fa sussultare in modo non del tutto spiacevole.

È una chiamata d’aiuto dal pianeta di piacere Burlesque. Il Dottore è abbastanza avanti nella sua vita e nella sua conoscenza di River Song da non avere più bisogno di arrossire quando è da solo, a certe insinuazioni riguardanti la sfera privata degli individui.

Da qualche parte nell’universo, il sesso esiste e la riproduzione è contemplata. Solo non nello spazio personale del Dottore (il che è abbastanza ridicolo, perché ricorda di aver avuto una famiglia, molto tempo fa. E un po’ di amanti, non troppo tempo fa).

Inserisce le coordinate-spazio temporali per Burlesque, ignora il mormorio metallico della TARDIS che se la ride di lui quando decide di affrontare questa indagine sotto copertura. Ultimamente la vecchia ragazza è diventata irrispettosa nei suoi confronti. Ma forse, d’altra parte, lo è sempre stata.

È un vero peccato che i Pond non siano lì, ad ascoltare le sue mezze verità e i suoi piani oltremodo complicati e privi di logica apparente.

È un peccato che Amy non sia lì a consigliargli quale corsetto indossare e a dargli lo smalto su unghie di mani e piedi.

Ed è un peccato che Rory non si agiti sullo sfondo con una smorfia più che perplessa, chiedendo ad alta voce, ma a nessuno in particolare, se il travestimento sia proprio necessario.

È anche un _enorme_ peccato che non ci sia River a dargli una mano con i preparativi, a stringergli i lacci sulla schiena (il Dottore ha un sospiro del tutto involontario e un certo ricordo gli torna alla mente), ad agganciargli le giarrettiere e a dargli consigli sul trucco e a fare commenti del tutto fuori luogo.

Ma River è a Stormcage, ed è giusto che i Pond possano godersi un po’ di intimità nella loro vita da sposati e il fatto che abbiano scelto di non viaggiare più a tempo pieno non significa che non lo desiderano più nelle loro vite.

Soltanto che le loro vite non sono pronte a ulteriori avventure, ulteriori guai, che il Dottore inevitabilmente si porta appresso.

Si fa un appunto mentale di andare a trovarli subito dopo aver messo in ordine questa faccenda, dopotutto avrà una bella storia da raccontare, tra starlette scomparse e pettegolezzi interstellari.

E poi dimentica ogni cosa, preparandosi per _andare in scena_.

“Niente male,” si dice, facendo smorfie non del tutto dispiaciute davanti allo specchio a figura intera tirato fuori dalla TARDIS per l’occasione, con un’oscillazione di natiche che la nave spaziale ricompensa con un piccolo sobbalzo nel Vortice. Il Dottore ha l’impressione che la vecchia ragazza stia ridendo. Di lui. Di nuovo.

“Sei soltanto invidiosa, vecchia mia,” la blandisce il Dottore e le appende una giarrettiera di pizzo rosso alla leva del freno a mano. La TARDIS sobbalza di nuovo, chiaramente divertita.

La destinazione è Stonewall, il più famoso locale di drag queen sul pianeta di piacere Pleasure.

Durante la discesa immagina i commenti divertiti di Amy, che senza dubbio avrebbe insistito per travestirsi e infiltrarsi con lui (“Dottore, pensi che passerò per un maschio vestito da femmina?”) e quelli cautamente schifati di Rory, tirato per i capelli nell’impresa dall’entusiasmo irrevocabile della moglie (e _seriamente_ , i maschi umani del Ventunesimo secolo sono _così_ confusi e spaventati).

Il suo contatto è una certa Sugar. Umanoide, pelle color cioccolato, corporatura leggera, occhi scuri e languidi, mani affusolate. Il Dottore stringe la sua mano bruna, le chiede con quali pronomi voglia essere chiamata (“qualsiasi cosa va bene, dolcezza”), le fa i complimenti per il trucco turchese costellato di brillantini.

Il Dottore ha riconosciuto immediatamente il Sesto Corsaro, per quanto ci abbia scambiato soltanto un’occhiata, una sola volta. Ma non sa se quel pasticcio sia già accaduto per il Corsaro, e nel dubbio tace e si presenta come il Dottore, nome in codice ‘Sexy’.

Sugar l’accompagna nel locale, lo presenta come una nuova ragazza, gli assegna un armadietto e gli dice di guardarsi da Nikki (un ermafrodita venusiano con la pelle azzurra e gli occhi grandi) e Brenda (piccoletta e delicata, proviene da una colonia terrestre). Gli fa spazio al suo tavolino da trucco, poi vi si siede sopra, dondolando i piedi calzati da scarpe con tacco impossibile e gli fa un bel sorriso.

“E allora, Dottore, mi hai già incontrato o stai tentando di far finta di niente? Perché se stai tentando di far finta di niente, sappi che anche se non sono ancora stata in quella stanza bianca, c’erano cinque me stessi passati, e lo ricordo lo stesso.”

Il Dottore annuisce, e prende nota della gestualità di Sugar, del modo in cui ride, del modo in cui parla. È tutto così diverso, ed è sempre uno shock. Ogni singola volta. Cerca di ricordare un tempo in cui non fosse così strano conoscere qualcuno in grado di rigenerarsi, ma è così lontano che il ricordo è sbiadito, privo di qualsiasi sapore. Questa è l’unica realtà che gli resta, ed è bene che se la tenga stretta per i giorni bui a venire.

Il viso di Sugar si apre in un bel sorriso, dolce e indulgente. “Allora stai tranquillo, e rilassati. E non vuoi sapere perché ti ho chiamato?”

Il Dottore si mette a sedere, osserva la schiera di cosmetici colorati sul tavolino di Sugar, inizia a giocherellare con una boccetta di smalto blu petrolio. Sugar gli sorride ancora, poi prosegue.

“A dire il vero, non avevo bisogno del tuo aiuto per indagare, dolcezza. Basta un Time Lord o se vogliamo una Time Queen per una cosuccia del genere. Il club è in pericolo, Mama è depressa e la nostra star principale è sparita nel nulla. Io sospetto di Nikki e Brenda, loro negano ogni cosa, e un riccone vuole comprare e costruirci sopra uno squallido spazioporto. E questo io non posso permetterlo, non finché sarò qui a rappresentare la danza del fiore del deserto!”

In mancanza di un farfallino da raddrizzare, il Dottore si aggiusta una giarrettiera, deglutisce.

“Sono… perplesso. Mi hai chiamato per…?”

Fosse stata la Quinta, il Dottore avrebbe girato sui tacchi (viola, pieni di glitter) e sarebbe tornato a bordo della TARDIS con un broncio da qui fino alla Cascata della Medusa. Ma è Sugar e il suo sorriso è dolce come il nome che ha scelto di usare, e non insulta né tocca nervi scoperti.

“Perché sentivo la tua mancanza, e perché ero sicura che saresti arrivato in costume. Ti dona, tra l’altro. Avevi altri impegni improrogabili?” Il tono è delicatamente irriverente, e il Dottore si ritrova a sorridere e a scuotere la testa.

“Niente mondi da salvare per il momento, posso ben aiutarti a risolvere una guerra tra gatte.”

“Ooh,” Sugar si illumina tutta. “Gatte, eh? Quelle sono tutte star, ballano per i club stellati, ma noi siamo fortunati, abbiamo Kitty. L’adorano tutti, se vuoi te la presento.”

Il Dottore ride ancora, le porge la mano per scendere dal tavolino e si fa condurre a salutare la divina gatta Kitty e la padrona del locale, che gli pizzica una natica e strizza un occhio a Sugar da sopra il cocktail verde radioattivo.

-

La prima serata di ‘indagini’ si conclude con una grossa mancia, piccoli dispetti e un nulla di fatto.

La mancia è il mazzetto di crediti che fluttua al suolo dal costumino del Dottore, quando si cambia in qualcosa di più casto per andare a dormire alle luci della prima alba di Burlesque. Per amor di copertura (dice lui), o perché Sugar ha insistito (dice Sugar), divide la stanza con lei, anche se preferirebbe senza alcun dubbio i recessi familiari della TARDIS. I loro effetti sono sparsi dovunque con un senso di disordine piuttosto artistico.

Il Dottore si infila a letto con un pigiama a righine e una copia sbertucciata di Agatha Christie (ha ancora una pagina viola e pelosa da quella volta che ci ha versato sopra succo di cucurbitacea di Proxima Centauri), e alterna una pagina a una chiacchiera sommessa con Sugar, che trascorre le prime ore del nuovo giorno a dipingersi le unghie dei piedi, trafficare in bagno, cantare sottovoce, fare stretching e scegliersi il costume per la prossima serata.

La mancia – il Dottore ritiene – è più questo scorcio di assurda quotidianità che quelle donategli dagli avventori entusiasti.

I dispetti sono quelli di Nikki e Brenda e lì non c’era da aspettarsi niente di diverso, per quanto il Dottore faccia alla perfezione la parte della nuova ferita e indifesa e si lasci difendere da Sugar. Il che, ovviamente, non fa altro che aizzare le altre contro di lui. Finché Sugar non scopre che quella del Dottore _non_ è una parte, e che questo Dottore ha veramente i sentimenti fragili di un bambino di mille anni. Ah, non importa. Gli fa un bel sorriso e gli spiega come gestire _le stronze_.

Il nulla di fatto è per le indagini, _ovviamente._ Sugar è stata troppo occupata a difendere il Dottore, il Dottore troppo occupato ad essere amato dalla folla e odiato dalle nuove colleghe. Tutto nella norma, insomma.

Il Dottore piomba addormentato prima che Sugar abbia finito tutta la sua routine mattutina, con il libro spiaccicato sulla faccia e un filo di bava.

Sugar gli sfila il libro, gli spegne la luce e lo guarda dormire per un attimo. _Dottore, sei proprio uno sciocco._

-

Durante la seconda serata di indagini, il Dottore assiste per la prima volta alla danza del fiore del deserto.

Sugar l’esegue cinque minuti in anticipo sul programma per sottrarre il Dottore alle lusinghe di un cliente con la pelle blu e le tasche piene di soldi.

Il tizio viene da un pianeta che sta attraversando da centocinquant’anni l’equivalente di un’età vittoriana, per quanto riguarda ogni forma di divertimento.

Qualsiasi tipo di rapporto sessuale che non produca un neonato blu e urlante alla fine dei sette mesi regolamentari è fuori legge.

Niente sveltine scomode contro un cassonetto nel vicolo dietro il pub, niente beati solitari con l’ausilio del paginone centrale di PlayAlien, niente bondage del venerdì  (neanche con la moglie compiacente) ~~(,)~~ e salvi il cielo chi si permette anche soltanto un sospiro nei confronti di un sedere ben fatto.

Il Dottore non è preparato quando l’uomo blu gli accarezza la coscia con aria ad un tempo reverente e terrorizzata, incapace di contenersi nonostante il Rafflesia Lounge ci tenga molto al fatto di _non_ essere un bordello spaziale. Non è una questione di morale quanto di prestigio: bordelli ce ne sono ad ogni angolo di spazio, ma locali con una tale selezione di artiste? Pochi, e le ragazze possono fare ciò che credono, ma quando sono fuori servizio.

l Dottore è per lo più a disagio (principalmente perché i tacchi lo stanno uccidendo) e a dire il vero ha intavolato una conversazione sulla particolare fotosintesi dei fiori rossi del pianeta dell’uomo. La carezza è stata una svista, e il pover’uomo ha l’aria di un monaco trappista di Betelgeuse messo di fronte a un banchetto dopo vent’anni di digiuno rituale. Il Dottore non riesce a trovare malizia dove c’è probabilmente soltanto disperazione (più tardi Sugar gli spiega del ‘vedere e non toccare’ e anche del ‘questa è arte, non prostituzione’, ma conviene sul fatto che l’uomo fosse disperato e si sentisse molto, molto in colpa).

Sugar va in scena con cinque minuti di anticipo, quindi, e il Dottore e il cliente restano allocchiti ad assistere allo spettacolo.

Quella sera il Dottore va a dormire da solo, e soltanto dopo essersi messo il pigiama e aver recuperato Agatha Christie (che ora ha anche una macchia sbiadita dove ci ha sbavato sopra la notte prima) e aver finto di leggere per dieci minuti, e dopo aver provato tutti i trucchi che la TARDIS gli ha procurato oltre quelli di Sugar, insomma soltanto molto tempo dopo si rende conto che Sugar non tornerà a dormire.

Il Dottore _sa_ benissimo, veramente, che la gente fa sesso. Forse in via più teorica che pratica, e da un punto di vista puramente accademico, ma lo sa. Cielo, deve averlo fatto un po’ di volte anche lui, dopotutto è stato padre, sì? No? ( _Non c’entra un granché_ , gli mormora una voce interiore. Non funzionava così, con la tua gente)

E il suo corpo precedente. Era sempre stato all’altezza. Cioè. Pronto. E anche quello precedente.

Il Dottore si agita un po’ nel  letto. E anche tutti i precedenti, con i tempi e modi appropriati alle diverse situazioni. Ok. No, è ok, veramente.

 _Il punto è_ , riflette, rivoltandosi ancora nel letto, le lenzuola un disastro, _che quando invecchi e ringiovanisci contemporaneamente, ti trovi nella sgradevole situazione di dover perdere la verginità ogni volta, anche se sei talmente vecchio che ne faresti volentieri a meno. E questo corpo è così giovane, è pieno di… voglie. E di vigore._

Impossibile dormire, adesso. Impossibile anche solo riposare, con tutti questi pensieri. Sarà il caso di prendere in mano la situazione.

Quando Sugar rientra canticchiando anche il secondo sole è sorto, e il Dottore è nella doccia da un’ora e canta energicamente un’aria dal Trovatore.

-

La terza sera di indagini, che poi è anche l’ultima, il Dottore coniuga l’utile al dilettevole.

Sugar aveva ragione e il mistero non era poi un vero mistero. È tutto molto banale ~~e~~ – gli basta origliare nei posti giusti per sbrogliare la faccenda (Mama è piena di debiti, la star era incinta e aveva paura di dirlo, Nikki e Brenda sono solo _stronze_ e se la facevano entrambe con l’investitore che voleva comprare il locale) – e squallido e _terrestre_ nonostante la molteplicità di razze e generi, ma passa in secondo piano di fronte al resto.

Il Dottore danza per un uomo gatto che non smette un istante di fare le fusa. A puro titolo sperimentale, si lascia anche accarezzare dai suoi polpastrelli soffici perché, voglio dire, _uomo gatto_ , e obietta soltanto quando il gatto prova a baciarlo (non una delle migliori idee, comunque, perché _peli)._

Torna a danzare, quindi, e non per niente ha imparato da Nurejev in persona (anche se poi ha dimenticato la maggior parte degli insegnamenti).

Danza per una coppia della colonia umana di Garbatella VI, e si unisce alle altre sul palco per un can-can _epico_ , del quale resterà per sempre affissa alla parete del bar una foto in bianco e nero con il suo autografo e il suo bacio stampato col rossetto.

Alla fine della serata, il Dottore è accaldato, il trucco un po’ sfatto e i capelli moderatamente indecenti.

Un soldato in licenza gli ha infilato un biglietto da venti crediti nelle mutande, con su scritto il suo numero di telefono. La banconota fruscia e solletica, e il pensiero gli sale alla gola ed esplode in una piccola risata.

Il locale è chiuso, fuori il sole è alto, tutte le ragazze sono sparite, salvo Kitty, che dorme acciambellata su un divanetto e fa le fusa, il Dottore e Sugar.

Il Dottore è anche ubriaco. Sugar gli ha dato una roba alla fragola per brindare al successo della serata e il Dottore ha esagerato senza volere.

Sugar gli si accoccola accanto sul divanetto. Il suo profumo sapeva di vaniglia, all’inizio della serata, ora si è un po’ degradato in qualcosa di più organico, più animale. Nel suo stato di ebbrezza il Dottore non sa come dispiacersene. 

“Dottore… “ mormora la voce calda di Sugar nel suo orecchio, e il Dottore rabbrividisce un momento nonostante il caldo. “Mi sei mancato.”

“Oh,” interloquisce stupidamente il Dottore, seduto a gambe aperte, le scarpe da tempo dimenticate in un angolo (una in piedi, una distesa per terra come ubriaca). Il costumino nero di questa sera fa miracoli sul suo incarnato chiaro. “Anche se mi hai appena conosciuto? Cioè, anche se sono appena-” Gesticola vagamente, cercando la parola. “Anche se sono appena _cambiato?”_

Sugar gli ride nell’orecchio ed è una cosa – oh – è dieci diversi tipi di _geronimo_.

“Oh sì,” Sugar struscia la testa nell’incavo della sua spalla, ride contro la sua clavicola. “Ma stai bene, sei delizioso. Non so se prima ti saresti prestato a qualcosa di così ridicolo. Ma conoscendoti forse sì.”

“Forse sì, e forse no. Ma non ti conoscevo.”

“Shh, smettila di parlare. Ho bevuto troppo, ho mal di testa.” Sugar lo blocca baciandogli la gola. Il Dottore si ferma subito, una marionetta con i fili tagliati.

“Andiamo a letto, Dottore… non sto più in piedi.”

Il Dottore ha un fremito. Seduto e fermo, si agita sul posto, rischia di scoppiare come una pentola a pressione dimenticata sul fornello. “ _A letto?_ ”

Sugar gli bacia la guancia, sorride contro la sua pelle. “A dormire.”

\--

Si sveglia il giorno dopo con gli occhi incispati, il gradevole senso di smarrimento lasciato da un sogno osé, Sugar che struscia la guancia liscia contro la sua ruvida e le sue dita che tracciano circoletti sul suo basso addome, leggeri come piume, a pochi centimetri dalla sua placida mezza erezione mattutina.

È un momento di beatitudine sospeso nell’intreccio del tempo, mentre recupera lentamente il controllo di arti ed estremità, il suo respiro cambia, si volta verso Sugar e si trova i suoi occhi scuri e morbidi fissi in viso, un piccolo sorriso sulla sua bocca.

Il Corsaro gli bacia la bocca, gli fa una carezza (il Dottore ha un brivido non del tutto spiacevole, tra la bocca e le mani e lo sguardo di Sugar _)_ , si stringe più vicino, sussurra un _bensvegliato_ contro la sua spalla. Ora gli parla nella loro lingua madre e l’ultima volta che il Dottore l’ha sentita è stato dalla bocca della Settima.

A titolo sperimentale, il Dottore solleva la mano, passa le dita tra i suoi capelli, accarezza con le punte appena dietro l’orecchio, lungo l’attaccatura. Non dice niente, perché ora che è ben sveglio ricorda in ogni doloroso dettaglio la scoperta della morte del Corsaro su House. Ricordi più lontani gli consegnano immagini di un Corsaro uomo, grande e imponente, e di un Corsaro donna con le labbra morbide e gli occhi maliziosi.

Non c’è un modo meno brutale per dirlo e improvvisamente il bisogno di affermarlo ad alta voce, di renderlo un fatto compiuto è impellente almeno quanto ricevere un’altra carezza o un altro bacio.

“Sei il Sesto Corsaro, vero?” La domanda non ha neanche bisogno di ulteriori specificazioni, di un contesto. Viene fuori un po’ crudele, nonostante il Dottore la sussurri quasi con tenerezza, e certamente con timore.

Il Corsaro sorride e non risponde, lo prende tra le dita e _oh_ , tenta di distrarlo. Funziona e non funziona, perché il Dottore difficilmente demorde quando desidera qualcosa. La carezza gli strappa un sussulto, ma non deraglia il suo pensiero.

“Non pensare di cavartela così, rispondimi. Ho bisogno di saperlo, prima di dire qualcosa che _ah_ , non devi sapere.”

La mano del Corsaro si ferma, il suo sorriso perde luminosità, i suoi occhi osservano il Dottore con immensa pazienza. Risponde in un minuscolo sussurro.

“Non voglio dirtelo, non ti piacerà. Ti renderà triste. Credo che tu lo sia già abbastanza, anche se fai di tutto per nasconderlo.”

"Triste? Chi è triste?" Il Dottore ruota di un millimetro le anche, inconsapevolmente alla ricerca di frizione, contatto, la sensazione della mano del Corsaro. 

Il Corsaro ritira le dita, al Dottore scatta un piccolo suono deluso in fondo alla gola.   
  
La voce vellutata e mutevole del Corsaro ha una venatura di divertimento, nonostante le parole siano soffici, intime. Il Dottore è costantemente distratto dal movimento delle sue labbra, della sua bocca intorno alle parole musicali della loro lingua.  
  
"Dottore, ti conosco da molti secoli, da più secoli di quanti tu riesca a ricordare nel giusto ordine." (Il Dottore sporge le labbra in fuori e sbuffa, il Corsaro lo zittisce con un dito sulla bocca) "E non sei mai stato bravo a bluffare. Te lo leggo in faccia. Mi è successo qualcosa di orribile, vero?"  
  
Il Dottore chiude gli occhi, ogni colore gli scompare dal viso. Il Corsaro sorride e gli bacia entrambe le palpebre.  
"Non voglio sapere niente. E io a mia volta non ti dirò nulla."  
  
Il Dottore riapre gli occhi, riceve un bacio sulla punta del naso.  
  
"Dimmi solo quale sei, Corsaro... prometto che non chiederò altro. Ma devo saperlo."  
  
Il Corsaro gli accarezza un polpaccio con la pianta del piede, gli fa il solletico con le dita, l'afferra per le spalle e prende a baciarlo con lenta foga. Una placida invasione. Il Dottore schiude la bocca, ricambia il bacio, acconsente ad approfondirlo. Nessuno dei due necessita di aria nell'immediato, e il contatto prosegue per molti attimi, le mani del Corsaro nei capelli del Dottore, la destra del Dottore a tracciare con le dita il tatuaggio del Corsaro, in alto sulla natica destra.  
  
Quando finalmente si stacca e tira un lungo respiro, il Corsaro gli mormora all'orecchio: “Sono il Sesto, e tu sei il mio primo Dottore”.  
  
Il Dottore sospira lentamente, sceglie le parole con cura.  
  
"Ti ricordi quella volta su Lovecraft IV? Eri… eri la Quinta. Eravamo al Cthulhu’s Arms. E ero ancora... avevo ancora... beh, ero un altro uomo."  
  
Il Corsaro annuisce, attende che prosegua.  
  
"E... mi ricordo, era così strano incontrarti così. E suppongo che quella tua rigenerazione... fosse quello che cercavo in quel momento."  
Il Dottore fa una smorfia disgustata, chiaramente a disagio con le parole, insufficienti a esprimere la galassia di concetti che gli affolla la mente e lotta per il diritto di parola.   
  
C’è il fatto che il Corsaro sia cambiato ancora e che lui, probabilmente più vicino che mai alla fine della sua lunga, lunghissima vita, provi ancora il senso così umano di perdita e nostalgia per una persona che – _proprio come lui_ – ha la possibilità di cambiare aspetto.

Una persona che in un altro futuro/passato già non esiste più, polvere alla polvere e cenere alla cenere, e che ora è a letto con lui, membra calde contro membra calde, e i suoi cuori contro i suoi, un pigro ritmo quadrigemino sotto le lenzuola.  
  
E c’è il fatto che la Quinta abbia avuto successo nell'impresa titanica di versare balsamo sullo squarcio nella sua anima, lo squarcio lasciato dal chiudersi di una crepa tra universi paralleli, e che, per la sola presenza del Sesto Corsaro, la Quinta necessariamente non esista più. Ancora una volta il Dottore è confuso dallo stesso segreto del suo successo, della sua incredibile vita.  
  
"Oh Dottore, delizioso idiota." La risata del Corsaro è una carezza malinconica, è il suo appoggiare la fronte contro quella del Dottore, e permettere alle loro menti di toccarsi come i loro corpi.  
  
"Dimentichi che io sono come te," mormora, tenendogli il viso tra le mani. "E dimentichi che, come te, ricordo le vite passate. Le mie e le tue. Anche tu sei cambiato da quando ci siamo conosciuti, e non soltanto una volta." Tocchi leggeri come piume lungo gli zigomi, sulle labbra.  
  
"Non pensare di essere l'unico a sentire la mancanza di quanto non esiste più. Mi mancano le tue orecchie a sventola come mi mancano le tue lentiggini, come mi mancheranno i nei che hai sul collo. E' strano, ma è così che funziona. Lo stratagemma dei Time Lord."  
  
Il Dottore non vuole lasciarsi convincere, non vuole rinunciare così velocemente al grumo di angoscia che gli si è appoggiato all'imboccatura dello stomaco.  
  
Ma la mano del Corsaro è velluto contro la sua pelle e i suoi pensieri blandiscono, tentano, convincono almeno quanto le sue labbra. Lo bacia per smorzargli la protesta già sulla punta della lingua, per costringerlo a chiudere gli occhi, sul fondo dei quali c'è una tristezza che il Corsaro non vuole neanche guardare, neanche provare a toccare.  
  
Non oggi, non mentre fuori sorge il primo di tre soli e la sua luce entra a listarelle oblique dalla paratia anti-radiazioni, spiove sul letto e colora a strisce alterne le lenzuola, la pelle dorata del Corsaro, quella pallida del Dottore. Lo bacia perché lasci passare i suoi pensieri, i suoi pensieri che trasmettono tutta la volontà di vivere appieno questo attimo sospeso nel flusso del tempo, senza pensare a ciò che è stato, ciò che sarà, ciò che potrebbe essere stato.  
  
Gli bacia la bocca perché le sue parole si dissolvano, i suoi pensieri cambino corso.

È come tentare di cambiare l’orbita di un pianeta, ma è con la stessa persistenza che percorre la linea del suo collo, cosparge di baci il suo torace, delinea i confini degli addominali come i suoi pensieri delineano confini intorno al dolore del Dottore. Non c'è posto oggi per quel dolore.

Il Corsaro sa da tempo immemore che il Dottore ama essere condotto nella danza almeno quanto ama condurla, immagina di possederlo, renderlo _suo_ nel modo così squisitamente umano che per il Dottore è conforto, vicinanza, compagnia almeno quanto è passione, e il pensiero rimbalza dalla sua mente a quella del Dottore mentre la mano del Corsaro si chiude sulla curva snella della sua coscia. La mente del Dottore si infiamma, si riempie di pensieri che gli riscaldano il viso, gli coprono gli zigomi di rossore e gli accendono negli occhi un brillio quasi ferale.

Mormora un assenso accaldato (e il Corsaro fa una nota mentale di ricordarlo sempre così disfatto, con gli occhi lucidi e la bocca arrossata, il respiro corto e _suosuosuo_ , come non l’ha mai veramente avuto prima), aggancia una gamba all’anca sottile del Corsaro e si lascia condurre, ogni dolore per un attimo dimenticato, impacchettato stretto e lanciato in una cantina della sua mente. Non c’è posto, oggi, per quel dolore, perché oggi tutti vivono e nessuno muore. 

Tutti vivono oggi, anche il Corsaro, mentre lo rende suo con una dolcezza che porta lacrime sciocche agli occhi del Dottore (o forse è soltanto un riflesso dalla paratia, non importa, il Corsaro si china per baciarlo via, e così facendo ruota quanto basta le anche, aggiusta l'angolo e _oh_ , al Dottore pare di toccare le stelle, di esplodere al rallentatore come una supernova), tutti vivono, e nessuno muore.

 --

Il Dottore riparte da Burlesque con un ultimo bacio di Sugar, i buoni auguri delle ragazze e le benedizioni di Mama.

Ha una nuova energia nel passo, uno scatto in più nella falcata. Si lancia nel vortice canticchiando ‘ _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?’_ e setta le coordinate per il pianeta Terra. Destinazione? Casa Pond, ovviamente.

\----

**Manhattan, 1940**

Il Dottore va a New York soltanto una volta, dopo il giorno degli angeli. La città che non dorme mai è terra bruciata, un livido sanguigno sotto pelle che non accenna a riassorbirsi, un’ulcera sanguinante. Ma deve vederli, deve vederli una sola volta, un’ultima volta.

È stata River a convincerlo, con lui in questo periodo. L’ha beccata nelle pianure africane, nel 1905 circa, un’avventuriera in squadra con Riddell.

Geloso in maniera ridicola, le ha strappato di mano il fucile e l’ha baciata con ferocia. (O, come River non si stanca mai di ripetere, le ha morso con ferocia il _naso._  Fortunatamente, River ha una mira molto, molto migliore. Sia che si tratti di sparare, di schiaffeggiare, o di baciare).

Ma River è anche intelligente e raccoglie a esclusivo beneficio del Dottore quei pochi grammi di pazienza che riesce a raggranellare. Si è seduta con lui nella biblioteca della TARDIS, a bordo piscina (al Dottore decisamente  _non_  piace associare River e biblioteca, ma non può dirglielo, perché  _spoiler_ , e per tutto risultato trascorre quei minuti sulla graticola come se un porcospino gli fosse strisciato nei calzoni), gli ha preso le mani nelle sue, gli ha spiegato quietamente che è soltanto il 1938 a essergli interdetto, e soltanto a New York. Che nulla gli vieta di atterrare a Brooklyn e prendere un tassì, e che nulla gli vieta di atterrare in mezzo a Times Square alle 00:01 del primo Gennaio 1939.

Il Dottore ha finto di ascoltarla, ha finto di considerare la cosa, ha finto di essere contento di lasciare i Pond in pace, a godersi la vita da sposati ( _a New York, settant’anni fa)_ , ha finto di non sentire la mancanza di Amy come sentirebbe la mancanza di uno dei suoi cuori.

Ma River lo conosce molto più a fondo, molto meglio di quanto lui stesso si conosca, un uomo con il potere e l’intelligenza di un genio e i sentimenti delicati come le sottili regole che governano il tempo.

“Dottore, non pensare neanche per un attimo di potermi imbrogliare. Tu vuoi vederli, tu  _muori dalla voglia di vederli_ , ma non vuoi andare da loro perché… perché pensi di potergli fare ancora del male. E non vuoi che questo accada.”

E River ha un'ottima mira anche quelle poche volte che gli parla del tutto onestamente. Forse, quella volta o due che depone la maschera da _femme fatale_ tutta occhiate maliziose, e sorrisi allusivi, e battute a doppio senso, le sue parole tagliano ancora più a fondo, fino all'osso.

"È vero," mormora il Dottore, lo sguardo basso, gli occhi tristi. "Potrei andare a... e in qualsiasi momento. Ma forse... penso... che sia il momento di lasciarli andare."

River scuote i capelli, no-no.

"Hai bisogno di chiudere il cerchio, di vederli un'ultima volta. Perché ti sembri reale. Non pensare che non me sia accorta, dolcezza. Parli con Amy, non con me. E ti aspetti che Rory ti porga degli strumenti, non io. Loro sono ancora sulla TARDIS con te. E tu non te ne renderai conto finché non li vedrai nella loro nuova vita."

 Il Dottore si fa convincere, perché River è la sua psicopatica fatta su misura, e ha un'ottima mira quando spara, quando schiaffeggia, quando bacia e quando smaschera le sue bugie.

 1940, quindi, e il Dottore atterra poco lontano da Winter Quay e ha un nodo gelido nelle budella. Non sa cosa aspettarsi, e non sa neanche cosa desideri aspettarsi.

Poco importa che questo sia l'anno in cui il vecchio Winston Churchill viene eletto primo ministro, o che la Seconda Guerra Mondiale sia in pieno catastrofico svolgimento, o che nasca John Lennon. Non importa che in questo stesso periodo, al di fuori della minuscola Terra, le galassie siano scosse da ogni sorta di evento, da ogni sorta di avvenimento e che i popoli facciano a gara a distruggersi, ricostruirsi, riprodursi, spostarsi, colonizzarsi, conquistarsi e influenzarsi gli uni gli altri.

L'universo smorza le luci, il tempo rallenta la sua corsa e le nuvole in alto nel cielo veleggiano con dolcezza, sbeffeggiano il passante affannato. Non c'è niente di più importante nell'universo, in tutti gli universi, in tutte le realtà, in questo momento. Niente che possa interessargli più di rivedere Amy e Rory.  Soltanto un minuto, anche da lontano, anche senza farsi riconoscere.

Non c'è nessun R. Williams a Winter Quay e il Dottore è un po' sollevato, un po' deluso, un po' perplesso. Non sa dove andare adesso. Lascia liberi i propri passi, cammina lungo un marciapiede senza guardare dove va, viene urtato da gente indaffarata che lo interpella in malo modo.

Si distrae ad osservare un artista di strada al margine di uno spicchio di parco. Cavalletto e tela e tavolozza stracarica di colori, un mazzo di pennelli macchiati di colore infilati come fiori in un vecchio barattolo di marmellata, e una striscia di pittura di traverso sulla guancia.

Quando gli passa davanti, pensoso e angosciato, l'artista alza lo sguardo dallo schizzo, si tira indietro i capelli con le mani, strisciandosi il ciuffo di giallo, sorride un attimo in riconoscimento, poi scuote la testa e finge di nulla. Torna alla sua tela con il sorriso che gli gioca sulle labbra.

Il Dottore scrolla le spalle e si allontana, passa davanti alla vetrina di una libreria, tappezzata di poster che pubblicizzano l'ultima avventura di Melody Malone.

Si ferma, li osserva con una punta di ammirazione e una punta di amarezza, si rende conto che una piccola fila ordinata esce dalla libreria. Un cartello gli conferma che quest’oggi viene pubblicato il nuovo volume delle avventure di Melody Malone, edizioni Pond River.

Il Dottore si incolla alla vetrina come un bambino fuori dalla bottega di Babbo Natale, mani appiccicate al pannello, naso schiacciato, respiro che appanna il vetro. Cerca di intravedere qualcosa tra le pile torreggianti di libri e la folla di signore benvestite, nonostante la guerra.

I cuori gli saltano simultaneamente un battito quando intravede Amy, capelli con l’onda, rossetto rosso e un vestito a maniche lunghe con la vita stretta. Sfoglia un volume e sorride, è felice.

Per un attimo alza lo sguardo, lo spinge in fondo alla libreria, fino alla vetrina. Il Dottore si stacca di scatto, fa due passi indietro, urta un uomo con un completo scuro e il trench e i capelli tirati indietro con la brillantina che gli dice ‘attenzione, amico’, e poi entra in libreria. Lo sguardo di Amy si illumina, quando Rory la raggiunge.

Il Dottore non entra, non la urta ‘per caso’, non le raccoglie il libro o un paio di guanti caduti per terra, come aveva pensato per un unico glorioso attimo di follia.

Li osserva per un altro lungo momento, li incide a fuoco in fondo ai suoi cuori, in fondo alla sua mente. Poi si allontana.

Non ha il coraggio di farlo un’altra volta, renderli felici con la propria presenza (perché è innegabile che lo siano stati) e rovinarli in modi terribili, in modi inauditi con la propria stupidità, con il proprio desiderio di impressionarli (perché è innegabile che lo abbia fatto).

Torna alla TARDIS, lancia la nave nel Vortice senza una sola parola, e River sa che non parlerà ora, né più tardi, né mai, e che non c’è blandizie che possa consolarlo. Sa che non tornerà più a Manhattan.

-

**Londra, Pianeta Terra, 2035 d.C. (un universo parallelo)**

Quando finalmente si mette in pari con la linea temporale di River e quest'ultima parte per la Biblioteca, il Dottore giura di non prendere più con sé umani. Accecato dal dolore, dalla perdita e dalla solitudine, prosegue il suo viaggio da solo, per un periodo troppo lungo per portare qualcosa di buono.

Visita in rapida successione le lunghe guerre che hanno scosso il mondo tra Diciannovesimo e Ventesimo Secolo, sventola il tricolore francese sulle barricate urlando 'Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité' come un pazzo e poi, senza voce, spia da lontano l'esilio impotente di Napoleone Bonaparte, convince D'Annunzio a portarlo con sé sul biplano, si trova a Pearl Harbour durante i bombardamenti giapponesi e a Hiroshima un momento prima delle 08:15 del 6 Agosto 1945.

È a Londra il 31 Agosto del 1888. Si aggira per le strade con un lungo mantello e l'aria così truce, gli occhi così vuoti, che in Algate High Street i pochi passanti gli cedono il passo senza fiatare, stringendosi mantelli e sciarpe intorno al viso, sguardo a terra, sui pochi centimetri di strada visibili oltre la nebbia fitta e la luce fievole dei lampioni.

Non ci sono più umani nel suo futuro, non quando continuano a morire, e a morire per lui, per i suoi errori di calcolo, per la sua megalomania, per il suo voler far bene e sbagliare di grosso. Per il suo essere contagioso. Per il suo cambiare le loro vite, mostrare loro la bellezza e la pazzia e la meraviglia delle cose più straordinarie. Cose straordinarie che restano nei loro cuori, nelle loro menti come droghe portentose e pian piano erodono la loro capacità di vivere una vita normale.

Una donna l'osserva dal circolo di luce di un lampione.

Il Dottore non la guarda neanche, tra il sorriso troppo rosso e l'occhio troppo malizioso. Ha chiuso con gli umani, in qualsiasi loro forma, ma in particolar modo con le donne. In particolar modo con le donne bionde.

La donna fa un passo avanti, cerca chiaramente di adescarlo. Impossibile cercare delicatezza nei confronti di un vedovo nelle strade di Whitechapel. Un altro genere di conforto è largamente disponibile, ma il Dottore è disgustato e l'ultima cosa che il suo corpo desidera è la vicinanza di un umano caldo e palpitante, e così fragile e mortale.

Sospetta che c'entrino in larga parte le labbra della donna, le ciglia piene di mascara, i capelli scuri e lucidi, in onde disordinate sotto il cappellino con la piuma troppo vistosa. È troppa e fiera e con un sospetto di voluttà.

Il Dottore si chiede se continuerà a vedere declinate in ogni donna le caratteristiche di quelle che ha perduto. La bocca e gli occhi di Rose, le mani delicate di Martha, la presenza giunonica di Donna, la boccuccia di Amy e le sue gambe infinite. I capelli, lo sguardo, il sorriso di River.

La donna gli fa cenno di avvicinarsi, l’altra mano appoggiata all’ansa stringata della vita e lo sguardo del Dottore scivola senza volere lungo il sorriso della sua scollatura impudica. C’è un medaglione al sicuro nell’incavo dei seni, ma non è questo a cogliere la sua attenzione, né la fragranza di cipria, il profumo costoso della donna.

Non pensa a quanto sia strano trovare una prostituta di alta classe nel bel mezzo di Whitechapel, in piena notte, con un assassino pronto a colpire nascosto nelle ombre (questo i passanti frettolosi non lo sanno, forse lo _sentono_ , e l’indomani il sole sorgerà su uno dei fatti più agghiaccianti della storia), perché la donna non è una prostituta d’alta classe. Non è neanche una donna terrestre.

Lo sguardo del Dottore cerca sulla pelle visibile la curva del serpente tatuato, non la trova. Nascosto o dimenticato questa volta, il Dottore dà poca importanza alla cosa, e poi ricorda. Il tatuaggio ancora non esiste, è stato, sarà lui stesso ad accompagnare la donna all’appuntamento dal tatuatore.

Non le sorride – non crede di poter sforzare i diciassette muscoli necessari al sorriso, poiché i quarantatré necessari ad accigliarsi sono paralizzati in quella smorfia da troppo tempo perché possa essere quantificato – ma fa un passo nel cerchio di luce fioca e tremolante, ricambia il suo sorriso con un cenno del capo.

“Sei nuova di zecca, Settima” mormora lui. “E ancora piena di energia rigenerativa… Ti chiederei cosa ti è successo… cosa è successo a Sugar… ma credo che non lo farò.”

Il Corsaro gli scocca un sorriso indulgente. “Il mio Dottore, proprio come lo ricordavo. Sii un gentiluomo, _mi amor_ , e offrimi il braccio. Sono debole.”

Il Dottore esegue l’ordine, la osserva tentando di non farsi vedere e viene subito scoperto. Il Corsaro gli sorride senza guardarlo, con una punta di malizia. Il Dottore non se ne accorge, o finge di non essersene accorto.

La Settima lo lascia perplesso. Non sa bene se sia la sensazione di incompletezza che la circonda, il fatto che possa sentire l’energia rigenerativa scorrerle sotto pelle, nelle vene, battere a tempo con i suoi cuori.

Non c’è alcun dubbio, è appena accaduto.

Mentre attraversano la strada, il Dottore si sorprende a sorreggerla meglio, il braccio più fermo dove quello di lei si appoggia.

“È difficile metterti il sale sulla coda, dolcezza,” interloquisce lei, aggrappata al suo braccio e piegata in avanti contro la carezza umida della nebbia, nonostante la mantella bordata di pelliccia. “Ad un certo punto ti ho perso e, credimi, non pensavo che mi sarei mai ridotta a chiedere informazioni stradali come l’ultimo dei terrestri imbranati.” Si concede una breve risata, lieve sul fondo della gola ma abbastanza forte da farla tossire.

 Il Dottore si ferma dov’è (in mezzo alla strada, sulla traiettoria di un calesse lanciato a tutta birra, con il vetturino a cassetta che incita brutalmente due cavalli schiumanti), la tira via quando il bolide rischia di travolgerli, la sostiene quando il malore si protrae. Lei tossisce, piegata in due con le mani contro il diaframma, e dalla bocca le sfugge un sospiro di energia dorata, che fluttua per un istante e poi si dissolve.

“Non dovresti viaggiare in queste condizioni,” enuncia il Dottore con voce piatta, l’occhio lontano e assente. È incuriosito, ma la curiosità non riesce neanche a intaccare la coltre di rabbia e apatia che lo separa dal mondo.

“E tu non dovresti andare in giro in una sera come questa, _cielo_ , sai bene che sera è.”

Il Dottore ha uno scatto, le dita gli si arricciano in pugni ben stretti, la mascella si serra forte. Non risponde, e il Corsaro cerca di leggergli il viso. Fallisce. Il Dottore le offre il braccio, la sostiene, ma non adatta il passo al suo e non la guarda in viso.

“Non so quando sei, Dottore, non posso-”

La frase resta a metà. Sotto un altro lampione il Dottore la lascia con violenza, si volta verso di lei con lo sguardo più cupo, gli occhi più infossati che il Corsaro gli abbia visto da subito dopo la guerra; incombe su di lei con fare minaccioso.

“No, non puoi. Non puoi fare niente. Non puoi dire niente che mi faccia stare meglio. Non voglio sentire niente, e a dire il vero non voglio neanche compagnia. Ma _tu_ sei piombata qui, e non hai ancora finito di rigenerarti, e sei _viva._ Quindi vieni con me sulla TARDIS e riposa finché ne hai bisogno. Ma non parlarmi, non toccarmi, non starmi vicino. È chiaro?”

La Settima abbassa lo sguardo, annuisce piano, mormora un “d’accordo” che il Dottore non ascolta e non desidera.

Il Dottore riparte, chiaramente verso il punto in cui ha lasciato la TARDIS, e il Corsaro lo segue, lasciandogli un paio di passi di vantaggio.

La TARDIS accoglie il Dottore con un mormorio sommesso, dolente, e alza il tono quando la Settima mette piede nella nave.

Il Dottore va dritto alla console, inizia a spostare interruttori e girare manopole, controllare coordinate e settaggi. Il suo viso resta chiuso, la sua espressione resta di pietra. Dopo qualche secondo, il Corsaro tossisce ancora energia dorata, si sostiene alla ringhiera intorno alla console per restare in piedi.

Il Dottore non si volta neanche, gira fino alla fine una manopola finché l’indicatore non cambia colore attraverso tutte le sfumature dell’arcobaleno.

“Su per le scale, primo corridoio, gira a destra, poi a sinistra. La prima camera da letto con la porta aperta è la tua.”

I passi della Settima si smorzano in fondo al corridoio, e il Dottore non alza lo sguardo, non li sente neanche. Si appoggia alla console con gli occhi chiusi, le spalle incurvate, e sospira.

-

Il Dottore va a controllare che il Corsaro stia bene. Lo fa per dovere più che per effettiva curiosità sulle sue condizioni, e perché è quasi sicuro che lei sia profondamente addormentata, il che vuol dire che non dovrà rivolgerle la parola.

La TARDIS ha arredato la stanza in stile piratesco, come se fosse la cabina di una nave. Il Dottore ricorda di aver visto qualcosa di simile a bordo della TARDIS del Corsaro, e per un breve attimo si chiede dove la Settima abbia lasciato la sua nave, per un breve attimo è tentato di sorridere del suo pessimo gusto. Poi niente più, la tentazione scivola via senza far presa sul suo duro cipiglio.

Come previsto il Corsaro dorme profondamente nel suo ridicolo letto a baldacchino con le zampe di leone e le cortine rosse e il Dottore siede brevemente in una poltroncina con le stesse zampe e il cuscino dello stesso velluto color sangue e la osserva.

Non è la prima volta che la incontra, ma a giudicare dal sonno rigenerativo nel quale è immersa e dai dettagli di ciò che ricorda, questa è la prima volta che lei lo vede dopo essere cambiata. Gli altri incontri non sono ancora avvenuti per lei, già trascorsi da tempo per lui.

“Perché sei venuta a cercarmi?” le chiede, e non si aspetta una risposta. È strano vederla così silenziosa, la tranquillità non è mai stata il suo forte.

Il Dottore appoggia un piede sull’altro ginocchio, si siede più comodo nella poltroncina di velluto rosso. Congiunge le dita sotto il naso, mentre srotola linee temporali e mette in ordine eventi e corrispondenze. Gli sembra quasi di afferrare il motivo sfuggente delle sue apparizioni fuori sincrono, quando il breve, pacifico attimo di distrazione termina, e si sente quasi in colpa per essersi lasciato assorbire da un pensiero che non sia River, che non sia il senso di sconfitta per non aver potuto evitare la sua morte. Sua moglie, e per una volta di troppo ha omesso di onorarla e rispettarla e proteggerla.

Si alza, torna in sala controllo, gli occhi vuoti e le spalle incurvate.

-

La Settima si sveglia dopo due giorni, proclama un po’ rauca e sonnolenta il suo desiderio di una tazza di tè corretto col rum (il Dottore fa una smorfia involontaria) e poi si blocca prima di dire qualsiasi altra cosa che possa far ancora esplodere il Dottore.

Il Dottore sospira, la conduce in cucina (anni ’70, superfici di fòrmica azzurro polvere, piastrelle con motivi psichedelici), arriva persino a metter su il bollitore.

“Sto per fare una cosa pericolosa,” annuncia, aggiustandosi il farfallino e guardando un graffio nel tavolo con aria critica. Prova a passarci su un dito, il graffio non si sposta. “Dimmi dove vuoi essere lasciata, ora che stai bene.”

Il Corsaro si aggiusta la vestaglia, si siede accanto a lui. Allunga una mano per accarezzargli un ginocchio, la trattiene a metà strada. “Io non vado da nessuna parte, _mi vida_ , resto con te. Dovunque tu voglia andare.”

“Sto per fare una cosa pericolosa, Corsaro. Una volta mi hai detto ‘finché sono le mie di chiappe va bene. Ma non mi prendo la responsabilità delle tue.’ È arrivato il momento di restituirti quelle parole.”

La Settima rotea gli occhi al cielo, estenuata. Si alza soltanto perché il bollitore fischia, versa l’acqua nella teiera, rinuncia al rum. Versa due tazze, ne porge una al Dottore, che la ignora.

“Sciocchezze da bambini, Dottore. Stai per fare una cosa pericolosa, bene, non ci vedo niente di diverso dal solito. Non vuoi dirmelo, e ugualmente non ci vedo niente di diverso dal solito. Quello che vedo, però, è una rassegnazione che non ti ho mai visto in faccia. E mi fa paura. Ed è per questo, tra le altre cose, che non voglio lasciarti solo.”

“Tra le altre cose,” mormora il Dottore, passando un’unghia nel graffio sul tavolo. “Neanche tu scherzi con i misteri. Ogni cosa al suo tempo, continui a dirmi. Bene, è giunto il tempo che io vada a chiudere un altro cerchio. Se resti, sarà a tuo rischio e pericolo.”

“Se resto, e resto, sarà per mia precisa scelta.”

Il Dottore scuote la testa. “Come vuoi,” dichiara, alzandosi e scomparendo per il corridoio.

“Come voglio,” ripete la Settima, e prende un sorso di tè.

-

Vuole andare a cercare Rose Tyler.

L’idea lo tormenta, gli scava un solco nel cervello come un tarlo instancabile, dalla mattina alla sera. È comparsa nel momento in cui ha concettualizzato di aver perso River, di aver perso tutto ancora una volta.

E di non essere pronto, forse di non esserlo mai più, a ricominciare daccapo ancora, e ancora, e ancora.

Sempre dall’inizio, terminando sempre nei finali più disastrosi.

Vuole andare a cercarla una sola volta, un’ultima volta, dopo averle detto addio su quella maledetta spiaggia norvegese, tanto, tanto tempo fa.

Rose gli duole come una ferita di guerra, una ferita da lungo tempo guarita che lascia il fisico indebolito e la mente stravolta. Una di quelle ferite che si riaccendono quando cambia il tempo.

Vuole andare a cercare Rose contro ogni segnale d’allarme da parte del buon senso e della logica. Non è saggio, non è logico, non è privo di pericoli.

Ma cos’ha da perdere? River è partita per la Biblioteca, e il Dottore non si sente saggio, logico o cauto. Nemmeno un po’.

Avvisa la Settima soltanto perché è in sala controllo con lui, soltanto perché deve darle un’ultima possibilità di tirarsi indietro. Ma lei annuisce soltanto, risponde con un tranquillo “immaginavo”.

Il Dottore aggiusta le coordinate, prepara la nave per il viaggio. Ignora una chiamata d’aiuto che lo porterebbe a Poosh (di tutti i dannati, _maledetti_ posti dell’universo) e gli consentirebbe di risolvere un’annosa disputa accademica finita nel sangue.

Va a cercarla proprio ora, e non perché gli riesca più semplice che affrontare la discussione di una tesi sulla luna perduta di un qualsiasi pianeta, no. (E in particolare di _questo_ dannato pianeta, e sbatte presto le palpebre, si costringe a tenere gli occhi aperti, perché se li chiude vedrà Skye, e la Hostess, e Donna e ed è tutto troppo doloroso perché possa pensare in modo coerente).

Va a cercarla proprio ora, nonostante ci sia a bordo la Settima e ciò voglia dire che Sugar non c’è più. E a dirla tutta, neanche la Settima esiste più, neanche l’Ottavo. Il Corsaro è già morto e il Dottore non tollera la sua presenza passata a bordo della sua nave. Ma è l’ultima della sua razza. È un’amica, un’amante, l’ultima che gli resta, almeno per un po’.

E se ora come ora non tollera la sua presenza, il suo _respiro_ nella sua stessa stanza, si conosce abbastanza da sapere che potrebbe aver bisogno della sua compagnia nel viaggio che sta per intraprendere. Egoisticamente, se la tiene a bordo come terrebbe una medicina nell’armadietto del pronto soccorso.

Va a cercare Rose perché è viva. In un universo parallelo, non più con lui, probabilmente felice con un altro, ma è _viva_ e il cuore batte, il suo corpo è caldo e i suoi occhi si aprono ogni giorno sul mondo, pieni dell’immancabile domanda che ogni essere umano, ogni giorno, inconsapevolmente pone a se stesso. _Perché esisto?_

Deve vederla, assicurarsi che sia viva, assicurarsi che stia bene.

Perché ha un peso sullo stomaco, e in questi giorni stringe i denti fino a sentire il dolore sfrecciare lungo i nervi, dentro le gengive e direttamente al cervello. Gli viene assai difficile mettere nel passo la stessa elasticità che ha sempre avuto, la stessa energia che l’ha sempre sostenuto attraverso i secoli.

Ha vissuto troppo a lungo, questo corpo. La scoperta di aver superato la data di scadenza l’ha colpito come un treno superveloce di ritorno da Marte e dalla sua acqua infetta, una vita fa. Allo stesso modo la consapevolezza lo colpisce ora, mentre gravita nel Vortice prima di seguire il suo destino dovunque voglia portarlo.

Questo è quello che succede quando viaggia da solo per troppo tempo; ma l’essere solo è il risultato dell’avere qualcuno e portarlo in qualche modo ad abbandonare Dottore e TARDIS dopo un tempo infinitesimale, sulla scala della sua mastodontica aspettativa di vita.

Vada tutto in malora, se stesso compreso. Il Dottore lancia la TARDIS nel Vortice e quasi prega di non uscirne vivo.

-

Arrivare sulla Terra nell’universo parallelo richiede sacrifici che la vecchia ragazza sopporta con eterno coraggio.

Il Dottore è costretto a distruggere tra le altre cose la biblioteca con la piscina, ed è con una sorta di perverso compiacimento che spinge interruttori, gira manovelle e usa la pompa della bicicletta, finché non è sicuro che di quella stanza non esista più neanche un granello di polvere.

L’atterraggio è violento, e non lo era a questi livelli dai tempi della sua ultima rigenerazione.

La TARDIS si schianta di lato tra le altalene di un giardinetto pubblico, una parte della console prende fuoco.

Quando il Dottore tenta di spegnere l’incendio, la nave dà uno scossone, emette un mormorio minaccioso e li sputa fuori entrambi, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con un _bip-bip_ indignato e vomitando spirali di fumo grigiastro.

La Settima si rimette in piedi, spolverandosi i vestiti, aggiustandosi i capelli. Il Dottore si sta aggiustando la giacca, la cravatta, lisciando i capelli con le dita, provando smorfie e sorrisi nel tentativo di decongestionare il viso dall’espressione incattivita che ha preso ultimamente. Ha una macchia di nero sul naso e la Settima trattiene una piccola risata quando si sporge per cancellargliela con un colpetto di dita.

“Ti aspetto qui, faccio la guardia alla TARDIS,” dice, prima che lui possa abbaiarle di restare indietro, di lasciarlo in pace. O peggio, chiedergli di seguirlo. Qualsiasi cosa accada oggi, qui, il Corsaro non ha nessun motivo e nessun desiderio di esserne testimone, ma è disposta a raccogliere cocci e rimettere insieme pezzi.

Si siede su una panchina verde, si guarda intorno, gioca a capire in che anno sono da quello che vede intorno. Il Dottore ha scelto il 2015, ma la Settima è abbastanza certa che questa non sia l’aria del 2015 e quando le cade lo sguardo su di un giornale abbandonato all’altro capo della panchina, le si gela un po’ il sangue nelle vene.

_10 Marzo 2035._

-

Il Dottore trova presto la casa. Una _semi_ dipinta d’azzurro, con un furgoncino Volkswagen Westfalia un po’ malconcio parcheggiato sul davanti.

Il furgoncino parla di viaggi e avventure e un pizzico di nostalgia. È pieno di adesivi sui portelloni posteriori, adesivi provenienti da tutte le parti del mondo, e ha stelline fosforescenti appiccicate sui finestrini. È targato _AL70 NSY_. È blu.

La casa parla di vita quotidiana, e lavoro, e domeniche trascorse in giardino, e di domesticità. Rose è felice e il Dottore non ha nessun diritto di andare a infastidirla, non dopo averle detto addio.

Sta per girare sui tacchi, tornare alla TARDIS e al Corsaro che l’aspetta fedelmente, trascinare entrambe in un’altra avventura e sperare di annacquare così il senso di oppressione che gli grava sul petto, quando si accorge che in giardino c’è una ragazza.

 _Rose_ , pensa, e il cuore gli schizza in gola, tutto il resto cessa di esistere. L’età è quella giusta, e anche se i capelli sono di un colore diverso il Dottore non è così ingenuo da non considerare che possa averlo cambiato.

Fa due passi avanti, si avvicina al cancelletto d’ingresso, è sul punto di chiamarla, farsi vedere.

La ragazza si volta e non è Rose, ma le somiglia in maniera disarmante, e quando lo vede sorride come lei, un po’ di lingua tra i denti.

“Salve!” esclama, avvicinandosi con passo allegro, “posso aiutarla? Cercava qualcuno?”

Il Dottore fa un passo indietro, traballante come un ubriaco. “Perdonami… in che anno siamo?”

Lei ride dietro la mano, si sposta i capelli dal viso, passa facilmente a un tono più familiare. “Hai già cominciato a bere? È soltanto sabato pomeriggio, il weekend è ancora lungo.”

“Sabato… di che anno?”

“Sabato 10 Marzo 2035,” risponde la ragazza, la _figlia di Rose._ Perché può soltanto essere la figlia di Rose, con quella bocca e con quella risata.

“Duemilatrentacinque… Ho sbagliato di vent’anni,” mormora il Dottore.

“Parli come mio padre,” interloquisce la ragazza, dondolandosi sui talloni. Il Dottore non riesce quasi più a guardarla. Lo shock e il disappunto si mischiano alla curiosità nei suoi confronti, al timore di cosa sia stato di Rose, al terrore di incontrare il clone di un altro se stesso. Eppure, la ragazza che è sua figlia e allo stesso tempo palesemente _non lo è_ gli sorride senza una sola preoccupazione al mondo.

“Tuo padre?”

“Mio padre,” conferma lei. “Il meccanico. John Smith? Cercavi un meccanico? Ma non dovresti guidare in queste condizioni, comunque. Non se vuoi arrivare a lunedì. Ma i lunedì fanno schifo comunque, sono noiosi e molesti, quindi forse non tutti i mali verrebbero per nuocere.”

“Come ti chiami?” le chiede, consapevole di interpretare la parte del maniaco di quartiere, il passante impiccione molestatore di ragazzine.

“Donna,” risponde, e il Dottore pensa che sia stata una domanda veramente stupida, ai confini del masochismo. Viste le premesse, non c’era _altro_ nome che la ragazza potesse avere.

Una voce femminile dall’interno della casa interrompe lo scambio. Questa il Dottore la riconosce senza alcun bisogno di conferme. È la voce di Rose.

“Donna, hai finito in giardino? Vieni un attimo ad aiutarmi.”

“Mamma non posso, sto parlando con una persona!” risponde Donna, e sorride al Dottore.

“Con _chi_ stai parlando?” ribatte Rose, aprendo la porta d’ingresso e scendendo in giardino. “E il signore è…?”

Donna si acciglia brevemente, si mordicchia un labbro. “A dire il vero non lo so. Amico, com’è che ti chiami? Penso che cercasse papà, mamma. Ha l’auto in panne ma non credo che debba guidare.” Arriccia il nasino, fa una smorfietta. “Ha iniziato il fine settimana un po’ troppo presto.”

Il Dottore deglutisce, osserva Rose e le linee sottili agli angoli dei suoi occhi, intorno alla bocca. È bella da donna adulta almeno quanto era bella da ragazza (non ha preso da Jackie, e l’idea sarebbe da ridere, ma è tutto talmente assurdo), ma il tempo è passato e c’è poco da fare. Il modo in cui l’osserva senza alcuna riserva, senza immaginare cosa si celi dietro l’aria confusa di questo sconosciuto è abbastanza da fargli desiderare di andare via fingendo di niente. Soltanto un ubriaco un po’ bislacco in un altrimenti tranquillo pomeriggio di sabato.

Ma così il cerchio non sarebbe chiuso, la biglia non sarebbe intrappolata nel labirinto e continuerebbe a girare in tondo per sempre.

“Rose, mi dispiace così tanto,” inizia, osando a malapena guardarla negli occhi, osservare la sua espressione cambiare, i suoi occhi riempirsi di sgomento. “Sono il Dottore.”

-

John Smith – il suo clone, la sua metacrisi umana – non è in casa e il Dottore trova che sia un piccolo sollievo in uno sconforto quasi insopportabile.

Siede al tavolo di casa Tyler-Smith, Rose di fronte a lui, pallida e con un che di risoluto nello sguardo. Ha mandato Donna in cucina a fare il tè, e il Dottore non ha mai sentito più forte il bisogno di una tazza fumante.

“Sei cambiato di nuovo,” dice Rose, osservando quasi con dolore le sue fattezze, il suo abbigliamento, il modo in cui si muove. Il Dottore sa che non è un’accusa, ma suona come tale.

“Non ne ho potuto fare a meno,” risponde lui. “È una lunga storia e non sono sicuro che tu voglia sentirla. Hai… hai una bella casa. E… una bella figlia.”

“Donna,” risponde Rose, con un piccolo cenno fiero della testa. “Ha diciannove anni, ci dà un po’ di filo da torcere. Ma è una brava ragazza. E io non so perché ti racconto tutto questo. Perché sei qui, Dottore? Così, all’improvviso e dopo tutto questo tempo? Pensavo che non potessi più venire in questo universo, altrimenti non avrei-” Si interrompe, stringe i pugni, riprende. “Altrimenti niente. Pensavo che non potessi più venire in questo universo. Perché sei qui?”

“Sono successe… delle cose. Più di quanto io possa raccontarti. Più di quanto tu voglia ascoltare. Volevo vederti per un’ultima volta. Ma nelle mie intenzioni c’era il 2015, non il 2035. Ho sbagliato. E prima che potessi andarmene… ho incontrato Donna. Il resto lo sai.”

“Volevi vedermi… nel 2015. Ero… ero in giro per il mondo. Con John. Non mi avresti trovato.”

“Ti avrei trovato. Ti avrei trovato dovunque, e ti avrei chiesto di venire con me. Di nuovo. Ma posso farlo anche ora. Rose, vuoi venire con me?”

Forse Rose ci pensa sul serio, per un brevissimo attimo, un attimo in cui ricorda manichini di plastica animati, e un uomo in giacca di pelle che la prende per mano e le dice ‘Corri!’. Un attimo in cui ricorda di essere stata nella quattordicesima New York, di aver visto infermiere gatto, di essere scappata da un buco nero, di aver combattuto a Canary Wharf. E di essere morta.

Passa in un istante, basta che Donna entri in soggiorno con tazze e cucchiaini, disponga il tutto sul tavolo e torni in cucina, indaffarata con tè e latte e biscotti.

“Non puoi chiedermi questo, Dottore. Non ho più quell’innocenza, non ho più quel coraggio. Ho vissuto avventure straordinarie, ma non posso più vivere in quel modo. Ho una figlia che adoro e un uomo che venera il terreno su cui cammino. La mia avventura è qui, adesso.” Allunga una mano, stringe quella del Dottore, e quando vede il suo sguardo ferito, indicibilmente triste, si alza e l’abbraccia forte.

Sottovoce, lo ringrazia per ogni secondo trascorso insieme, per ogni cosa meravigliosa che le ha mostrato, per averle regalato la possibilità di trascorrere la vita con John.

Il Dottore si trattiene il tempo di bere il tè, di scherzare con Donna, di abbracciare un’ultima volta Rose.

Si congeda prima che sia buio, ed è un addio di una tranquillità struggente. Niente lacrime, niente promesse, niente ‘arrivederci’. Rose gli dice addio e lui annuisce, le stringe le mani, ripete il saluto definitivo. È addio, e questa volta è per sempre.

Mentre si allontana lentamente, mani in tasca, testa bassa, sente un uomo rincasare fischiettando, le voci di Rose e Donna che gli danno il benvenuto.

Non c’è più niente da fare qui.

-

**Epilogo**

È con rassegnazione, più che rabbia o disperazione, che il Dottore si lancia ancora una volta nel Vortice, ascolta il sussurro profondo della sua nave.

La Settima non si avvicina, non lo tocca, ma resta accanto a lui. Pronta a intervenire in caso di bisogno.

Il Dottore l’avverte che la prossima destinazione sarà probabilmente anche l’ultima per quel che lo riguarda. Le offre ancora di lasciarla in un posto a sua scelta.

La Settima rifiuta.

“Il mio destino in quanto Settimo Corsaro, Dottore, è strettamente legato al tuo. Nemmeno io so come e in che misura e con quali risultati. Non so cosa ci porterà il futuro, e il poco che so non lo capisco, non posso condividerlo con te. Dovrai fidarti, _mi vida._ ”

È il Dottore a prenderla per mano, quando la TARDIS atterra con un sobbalzo violento e le doppie porte si spalancano.

“Trenzalore, a quanto pare,” annuncia il Dottore. “Che ne dici?”

La Settima sorride.

“Io dico, _geronimo.”_

**Fine?**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note e ringraziamenti:**  
>   
> 
> _Note sul linguaggio_
> 
> \- Ho preso presto l'abitudine di riferirmi alla TARDIS al femminile. Il Dottore la definisce una 'she', e se lo fa in una lingua come l'inglese, che di solito non specifica niente, immagino che a maggior ragione possa farlo io in italiano. Inoltre la chiama 'old girl' e insomma sappiamo di certo che la TARDIS è considerata un essere femminile. Tutte le TARDIS, a quanto pare. Detto questo, ogni obiezione o argomentazione è la benvenuta.
> 
> \- Alcuni termini sono rimasti in inglese. Faccio riferimento alla versione inglese dei dialoghi e di molti termini veramente non so quale sia la traduzione usata nel doppiaggio italiano. Per alcuni, rifiuto la traduzione italiana e mi baso sull’originale.
> 
>   _Note:_
> 
>  - Clara o Oswin o chi per lei non compare, nonostante il racconto segua l'arco narrativo di tutte le serie fino ad ora andate in onda. Non compare perché avevo poco materiale su di lei quando ho iniziato a scrivere questo racconto e anche perché da dopo Angels Take Manhattan la mia trama devierà in modo consistente dal canon, seguendo un arco narrativo completamente diverso.
> 
> \- Lo SO che il Corsaro non potrebbe incontrare il Dottore, che è morto molto tempo fa in un altro universo e che Gaiman stesso ha escluso la possibilità di incontri con versioni passate. Ne prendo atto e vado avanti :) 
> 
> \- Non ho visto le serie classiche, se non il primo episodio. Ne so poco e quel poco lo tratto con reverenza. Ho seminato qualche piccolo riferimento perché mi sembrava strumentale all'organicità della storia. Non è detto che io abbia avuto successo, ma spero che non sia un insuccesso totale.
> 
> \- Al contrario di alcuni dei nostri autori preferiti (*coff* Moff *coff*), io ho preso quintali e quintali di note, disegnato quintali e quintali di schemi e diagrammi e storylines e trame lineari per ognuno dei personaggi principali. L'ho fatto per mantenere il tutto il più possibile coerente e per non disturbare la continuità. Se ho fallito, mi dispiace.
> 
> \- Per qualsiasi altra obiezione, la mia risposta è: wibbly wobbly, timey wimey... stuff.
> 
>  
> 
> _Ringraziamenti e credits:_
> 
>  
> 
>  - La pioggia che scrive in gallifreiano circolare è un'idea di @remvsg, io me ne sono solo appropriata indebitamente
> 
> \- Il Dottore che seduce Rose alle Olimpiadi del 2012 è una deliziosa immagine che mi è rimasta in testa da questa fanfic di Misscam. Leggetela perché è molto più bella di qualsiasi cosa io abbia potuto scrivere.
> 
> \- Ringrazio una folla di gente per il sostegno e il supporto e la sopportazione. Senza il vostro tifo e le vostre parole non ce l'avrei mai fatta (e dico sul serio). 
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver sposato con amore la causa del mio Corsaro e averlo amato come lo amo io. 
> 
> Ringrazio Nari per l'art di Ten e la Quinta che mi ha ispirato cose turpi pur non essendo porno XD, ringrazio Hikaru Ryu e Juuhachi Go per avermi tenuto la zampina, ringrazio tutta la mia tlist (sapete chi siete) per avermi sostenuto nel delirio, ringrazio il Def per avermi osservato scarabocchiare freccette sulla tovaglietta della pizzeria e non aver battuto ciglio mentre parlavo di gente che si incontra in ordine inverso.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Every Star, Every Planet, Every Universe, Every Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/565245) by [HikaruRyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaruRyu/pseuds/HikaruRyu)




End file.
